Marca de afección
by StrifeMachine
Summary: La batalla con Orochimaru en medio de los exámenes Chunin los había dejado indefensos, pero ella no podía flaquear. Preparada para el ataque de cualquier enemigo, su irrupción llega de la persona que más quería proteger. Sasusaku 13años. R18. Universo Ninja.
1. La marca de maldición

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada es de su respectivo autor. Lo único mio es la historia.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon en días de genin. Repito, días de genin. No llamen a la ONU por favor, sólo dejen de leer.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 ** _Marca de afección_**

.

 _ **Capítulo 1: L** a marca de maldición_

.

* * *

 **T** enía tanto sueño que le costaba mantener la cabeza lejos del suelo. Sus rodillas le dolían por la posición en la que se encontraba desde hace horas, pero no quería moverlas porque ese mismo dolor le ayudaba a estar despierta. Sudaba a grandes cantidades, y su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y sucio. Cada parpadeo duraba cinco segundos y creía que a Naruto le estaba saliendo una segunda cabeza. Había muchas cosas que dificultaban la situación pero, aun así, sólo tenía una prioridad.

Había tenido un sueño, una pesadilla con exactitud, y por cada uno de sus cabellos detestaría que se convirtiera en realidad. Orochimaru, ese hombre que en cuestión de horas había volteado toda la situación convirtiéndola en una desgracia podría aparecer en cualquier segundo. Dos de tres miembros del equipo siete se hallaban en un estado deplorable, y si ese canalla decidía aprovecharse de su debilidad actual, todos aquí lo lamentarían.

Miró la espesura del bosque otra vez. Que tétrico.

Cada vez le preocupaba más que sus amigos no fuesen a despertar, pues estar en la mitad de un bosque sin atención médica ni comida, no era algo que los ayudara demasiado, pero tampoco podía tomar el riesgo de renunciar y decepcionar a sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos necesitaban un descanso, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo éste iba a durar. Tal vez cuando despertaran ya podría ser demasiado tarde para aprobar, y eso sin contar que no tenían ningún pergamino en su poder.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo que se podía ver entre las grandes ramas de los troncos.

— Ya es de día — dijo para sí misma.

Estaba sola.

Deseaba que el tiempo corriera más rápido. Lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir, que ocurriera ya. La incertidumbre estaba carcomiéndola, no quería que nada malo sucediera, pero sabía que sería inevitable encontrándose en medio de un examen ninja. Las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido hace horas, no le quedaban fuerzas ni para siquiera pensarlo. Cuando su cabeza se inclinó a punto de desfallecer, volvió a levantarla decidida. Debía estar en guardia. Tal vez sus habilidades no fueran lo suficiente grandes para derrotar a alguien igual a Orochimaru, pero algo podía hacer, algo debía hacer.

Los arbustos tras de ella hicieron un ruido repentino. Ella tembló, pero rápidamente tomó su kunai y se puso a la defensiva ante la presencia de cualquier contrincante. Estaba asustada cuando giró el rostro, pero se percató de que sólo se trataba de un pequeño roedor.

— ¡No me asustes así! — pensó aliviada.

La piel se le había erizado con tan sólo pensar que alguien podría atacarlos, y una vez que su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había nada que temer, sus sentidos se controlaron. Al menos ya estaba más despierta.

El pequeño animalito pretendía acercarse a su dirección. Alarmada, lanzó un kunai para desviar el trayecto de la ardilla, asustándola, y haciendo que corriera despavorida a otro lugar. Eso había estado cerca. Regresó a la misma posición del principio; con su cuerpo sobre sus piernas en orientación a sus compañeros de equipo. Como deseaba que despertaran pronto.

…

Cinco minutos, sólo ese tiempo había pasado. Le parecía una eternidad. No podía soportar mucho más tiempo las ganas de dormir. Estaba muy cansada y ya se había mojado el rostro varias veces, pero nada funcionaba. Únicamente dormiría unos instantes, nada más necesitaba de eso y ya, sólo unos instantes, sólo un pestañeo. La calma estaba a su alrededor, nadie saldría de la nada, todo estaba bien.

— ¿Ya estás dormida? Eres quién vigila ¿no?

Esa frase hizo mucho más efecto en ella que cualquier balde de agua fría. Rápidamente miró en la dirección de aquella voz que podía reconocer. Los había visto antes por supuesto, habían destacado en la sala de los exámenes escritos como ningún otro. El ninja vendado, un tipo delgado y una mujer. Eran los ninjas del Sonido.

— Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte. Ya los encontramos — el ninja lleno de vendas era el que hablaba. Aquel que se había atrevido a golpear a Kabuto en las instalaciones del examen escrito.

En esa ocasión, le había quedado claro que era peligroso, y ahora, con el corazón en la garganta, ni por asomo quería tener que pelear con ellos. Los tres ninjas habían saltado frente a ella en una fila de ataque.

— Levanta a Sasuke, queremos pelear con él — su voz era seca y no daba ninguna oportunidad a la piedad ante sus enemigos.

Pero no le haría temer, por su parte al menos, no demostraría ni un pequeñísimo rastro de miedo. Armándose con kunai y mucha valentía ante la mención de Sasuke, le miró furiosa. «Nunca lo vencerías, idiota» se atrevió a pensar. Ese tipo era muy fuerte, lo sabía, pero Sasuke tenía su Sharingan, inteligencia y habilidades que lo ponían muy por encima de cualquiera de los ninjas en ese examen. También muy por encima de ellos.

— ¿Qué están buscando? — dijo, no se permitió demostrar miedo, aunque en el fondo quisiera dar media vuelta y correr muy lejos— ¡Ya sé que es Orochimaru quien maneja todo esto!

Los ninjas del sonido se mostraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban que esa niña supiera sin necesidad de hacer nada el nombre del sujeto que los mandaba. Ninguno de los acompañantes del ninja vendado dijo nada, porque al parecer la palabra sólo la tomaba él. Pero incluso si pensó en alguna respuesta, la kunoichi no dio espacio a que la pronunciara.

— ¿Qué es esa extraña marca que tiene Sasuke en su cuello? — Siguió el cuestionamiento de la kunoichi — Saben que él no está en condiciones, ¿y ahora quieren pelear?

— Oye, oye, oye — interrumpió el otro miembro masculino del grupo, cansado de la osadía de esa mocosa. No había viajado tan lejos y soportado tantas ridiculeces para que una chiquilla le alzara el tono tal y como lo estaba haciendo, castañeó los dientes y la miró con acida burla — No soporto que me hablen así — le gritó — ¡Así que primero te mataré y luego seguiré con Sasuke!

Esperaban la reacción de miedo por parte de la niña, pero no hubo nada de eso. Ella se mantenía quieta, con la mirada fija en el enemigo, sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Su cuerpo estaba a la defensiva, esperando cualquier acción por parte del equipo contrario. Demasiado valiente o demasiado tonta. Parecía que esa niña no poseía sentido de la supervivencia.

Entonces las cosas tuvieron sentido. Y eso fue suficiente para el ninja vendado dándose cuenta de lo que tramaba. Incluso lo sospechó antes cuando lanzó el kunai hacía la ardilla, pero no era sino hasta ahora que lo tenía claro. Ella había puesto una trampa y estaba demasiado confiada en que caerían en ella.

— Espera Zaku — detuvo a su compañero, quien no parecía haberse percatado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El que parecía ser el líder del equipo removió el pedazo de pasto en el que había enfocado repentinamente la vista de su único ojo visible.

— Este tipo de hierbas no crecen aquí — dijo mirándola.

— ¡Ja! ¡Qué patético! — gritó el tal Zaku, a pesar de que él no lo había notado hasta que su compañero no lo había explicado.

Rápidamente se agruparon para atacar los tres al mismo tiempo. Eso era cobarde e injusto, pensó la kunoichi, por eso no le daba ni la más mínima pena en hacerlos caer en su siguiente trampa. Con el kunai que minutos antes había sacado, cortó un hilo que atravesaba el árbol. Eso soltó uno de los troncos que estaba atorado y oculto entre las ramas que ella misma colocó horas antes.

El tronco se abalanzó directo a ellos tomándolos esta vez por sorpresa ya que ninguno se había percatado de aquel inmenso pedazo de madera rigurosamente acomodado. Y aunque en un principio lo descolocó, las habilidades del ninja vendado hicieron que el tronco terminara destrozado en miles de pedazos, burlándose de ella y de sus intentos vanos de proteger a su gente.

Ese había sido su último recurso, era todo, se había acabado.

…

En un principio la penumbra no le había permitido enfocar su mirada. Todo era extraño, él mismo se sentía extraño, como si estuviera en un lugar que no le correspondía; O mejor dicho, como si estuviera en un lugar donde subconscientemente no quería estar. No caminó, el escenario avanzaba hacia él. De pronto se detuvo en una casa olvidada de toda vida, que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y que recordaba muy bien.

Un niño había aparecido, pero no cualquier niño, era él.

Era aquel pequeño que había visto los cuerpos de sus padres tendidos en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, en su propia casa. Aquel niño al que le fue arrebatado todo lo que conocía de la manera más dolorosa y traumante posible. El niño balbuceó cosas que se hacían más fuertes y claras cada vez, sentía que no tenía ganas de escucharlas.

— ¿Por qué soy tan débil? — se preguntó el pequeño. Sollozaba bastante, sosteniendo su pequeña cabeza llena de las imágenes de su clan masacrado.

El miedo inundaba su cuerpo sin piedad. La traición de su hermano carcomía su corazón.

— ¡Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte! — dijo, odiándose a sí mismo — ¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido más poder! —continuó. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus ojos, hasta que repentinamente se habían secado y levantó su rostro directo hacía él.

El dolor llegaba sin invitación a su vida. La ira pronto apareció nublando su conciencia.

— Te quedaste parado y los viste morir.

Entonces Sasuke miró al pequeño que antes estaba frente a él una vez más. Ya no era aquel niño inocente. Era otra persona. Alguien más se había apoderado de él. El pequeño lo veía con burla, con sadismo. Se reía de él. Se reía de sus desgracias, de su falta de poder, de su inutilidad.

— Si hubieses sido más fuerte — se burló inmundamente — Si hubieses tenido más poder — esa voz ya no era suya. La acidez de sus palabras no le pertenecían. Otra persona estaba en su cuerpo, ya no era Sasuke, era otro.

En ese momento grandes cantidades de recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Y por último, un deseo aún más grande que cualquier cosa, que quemaba se pecho y se puntualizaba en su cabeza, haciéndole apretar los puños, dándole un único objetivo a su existencia. La venganza.

Sentía el poder. Lo sentía recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. En sus piernas, en sus manos, en cada parte de su alma. Se sentía poderoso, nuevo, único. Ya nada le dolía. Se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Era difícil explicarse a sí mismo cómo llegó a ese punto, pero en lo más reciente de sus memorias lo recordó, a ese hombre, a Orochimaru.

La imagen de su pequeño yo con el rostro de otra persona de desvaneció dándole pasa a otra imagen irritante.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin despiertas…! — Antes de que la kunoichi agregara algo más, se interrumpió a si misma ante la figura de su amado compañero.

No necesitaba pensar demasiado. Los escalofríos en su cuerpo aparecieron por si solos. Era Sasuke el que estaba ahí, sin embargo, algo le hacía saber que en realidad no era él.

— Sakura — Sasuke dio varios pasos, hasta que la imagen de su compañera de equipo se hizo más clara.

En el campo de batalla se hallaba ella, justo al lado del chico vestido de verde que estaba desmayado y el equipo que reconocía como los del sonido. Ambos chicos de Konoha se encontraban heridos, pero el tipo de las cejas grandes le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su completa atención estaba en ella.

— Sakura, ¿quién fue? — preguntó. Estaba furioso, acababa de rememorar aquella masacre, y las emociones tanto como la desesperación estaban a flor de piel. No iba a permitir que nadie volviera a lastimar todo aquello que fuera importante para él. Y eso obviamente la incluía a ella.

— Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede? — la pregunta de su compañera le hizo inspeccionar su propio cuerpo. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo intuía.

— Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte, puedo sentir el poder fluyendo a través de mí. De hecho, me siento mejor que nunca — contestó sin ánimos de perder más tiempo. Quería destruir a alguien y comenzaría con aquel que le hizo daño a la única mujer que le importaba — Ahora dime ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Si Sakura había pensado un momento en decirle quien había sido, no tuvo el momento de hacerlo, porque esa misma persona se adelantó para entregar su cuello a las fauces del lobo.

— Fui yo, ¿y qué? —resonó una voz burlona.

Sasuke, con la más tétrica de sus miradas, le dedicó unos minutos de su atención. Sólo mirar su maldita cara le repugnaba por completo. Quería despedazarlo, hacerlo sufrir la más grande de las torturas por su osadía contra su compañera. Debido a este sentimiento las manchas negras de la marca de maldición cubrieron aún más su cuerpo. Estaba preparado para atacar.

Zaku hizo el primer movimiento, utilizado un gran ataque que pretendía no sólo borrar a Sasuke del mapa, sino también a todo su equipo con él. Pero no hizo efecto alguno. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Sasuke había esquivado ese ataque, salvando a sus amigos en un parpadeo.

Atacó utilizando apenas un poco de su fuerza. No pensó demasiado en los contraataques, ese combate resultó ser más sencillo de lo que imaginó. En un movimiento, puso a Zaku contra el piso, simplemente sujetándolo de ambos brazos por encima de su espalda y estirándolos. Ni un minuto había durado ese estúpido, inmundo, despreciable ser.

— Apuesto a que estás orgulloso de tus brazos — dijo Sasuke con un tono sádico — Apuesto a que tienes mucho apego a ellos — Murmuró con ironía.

La acción que continuó a eso era de esperarse. Sasuke le había roto los brazos sin dudar en un sólo instante, y debido a su cara, estaba disfrutando del dolor de su enemigo.

— Ahora sólo quedas tú — Sasuke dio la vuelta en dirección al único oponente que aún seguía en pie — Espero que hagas esto más interesante que tu amigo.

La mujer del equipo ni siquiera había intentado meter su nariz en aquel combate, supuso que ella tenía unas habilidades demasiado patéticas para pensar en intentarlo. Sakura veía todo desde su posición. Incapaz de creer que el Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía fuera capaz de hacer algo así. No, no podía ser él. Lo repetía varias veces en su cabeza, recordaba sus momentos juntos y lo comparaba con el monstro que estaba de pie ahora. Pero no había manera, no había posibilidad de que ese fuera su Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun por favor no lo hagas! — ignorando todo el dolor que tenía en las rodillas, Sakura se levantó rápidamente rumbo a su compañero.

Corrió hasta él, pues no iba a permitir que cometiera atrocidades, incluso si se trataba de un enemigo que estaba dispuesto a asesinarlos a ellos. Jamás en toda la vida permitiría que Sasuke actuara siguiendo un instinto de sangre como si de un vil asesino se tratara, porque ese no era Sasuke, era un ser manipulado por una persona ruin. ¡No era Sasuke!

No pensó demasiado en lo que iba a hacer para detenerlo, él era más grande y fuerte, simplemente no podía someterlo. Así que, en contra de todo acto de racionalidad, lo primero que vino a su mente, casi por instinto, fue rodear su cuerpo entre sus brazos en alguna clase de abrazo.

— No lo hagas — dijo, temblando desde su espalda.

No sabía qué esperar de su acción. Sasuke simplemente podía detenerse o seguir avanzando dejándola caer de bruces al suelo. Después de todo estaba muy debilitada. Mantuvo el rostro en dirección al suyo, donde él tenía una mirada mezclada entre furia y perversidad. Sin embargo, no hizo nada, se quedó ahí parado, sólo observando los ojos temerosos de su compañera, como si olvidara por un momento que los ninjas del sonido seguían esperando ser derrotados.

El momento fue aprovechado por quienes habían llegado escupiendo arrogancia para después ser pisoteados. El ninja vendado tomó a su compañero mientras la mujer le seguía y se marchó se ahí sin pronunciar una palabra. Rock Lee seguía inconsciente y sin señales de despertar, Naruto no había cambiado de condición en ningún segundo. Sólo Sasuke y Sakura se mantenían ahí, unidos, ella atrás de él, sin soltarlo ni alejarse un sólo centímetro.

La mirada escarlata de Uchiha se volvió más oscura, pero sus ojos no dejaron de ser rojos. Su sonrisa se había ensanchado más de lo que ya la tenía al romperle los brazos al ninja del sonido. Sakura estaba aún más temerosa que antes. Sabía muy bien que ese no era Sasuke y aunque al despertar parecía haberse preocupado por ella, le quedaba claro que sólo actuaba por sus instintos de venganza.

— ¡Sasuke-kun por favor reacciona!, ¡este no eres tú! — dijo ella entre su llanto, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. El moreno ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear.

— Te equivocas Sakura — contestó él, en un tono que jamás le había escuchado pronunciar con ella — Este soy yo, el nuevo yo.

Su voz que siempre era escuchada dura y seria, ahora era burlona y viperina. Se estaba riendo de ella, de su ingenuidad, de su inútil deseo porque él regresara a la normalidad. No lo haría. El Sasuke Uchiha que estaba viendo, era el Sasuke ansioso de poder y venganza. Ya no más el niño tonto que jugaba con sus amigos. El chico que veía era un ser diferente y superior al antiguo Sasuke.

Con poca fuerza empujó el cuerpo de su compañera hacia atrás. Ella tuvo que retroceder y caer por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Entonces Sasuke en toda su altitud la miró desde su posición. Ella era importante para él. No lo quiso reconocer hasta que no la vio herida, pensando en la posibilidad de haberla encontrado muerta. Hace tiempo había perdido a toda su familia, pero ahora, no permitiría que alejaran de su lado a las personas más importantes para él.

El cuerpo de Sakura había quedado sentado. Era Sasuke, pero no iba a permitir que la asesinara si así le apetecía. Deseaba que Naruto estuviera despierto, el sabría seguramente qué hacer para traer al verdadero Sasuke a la realidad.

— Sasuke-kun por favor — las lágrimas que se habían secado por un instante hacían acto de presencia inundando su rostro, mezclándose entre la suciedad de su piel. — Por favor, ¡vuelve a la normalidad!

— Sakura — El joven Uchiha se arrodilló frente a ella y gateó toscamente hasta quedar cara a cara — ¿No te gusta el nuevo yo?

El moreno no parpadeaba y ella dejó de hacerlo cuando lo tuvo tan cerca. En cualquier otra circunstancia estaría rebosante de felicidad por tenerlo tan cerca de su persona, pero en ese instante lo único que quería era que su amado Sasuke volviera a ser el chico serio que tanto le gustaba, a ese Sasuke no lo reconocía.

En un acto de reflejo desesperado y anhelante, básicamente semejante a la primera vez, impulsó su cuerpo y rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke en un nuevo abrazo, pero esta vez de frente. Cerró los ojos y esperó un golpe o un empuje más fuerte de parte del chico, pero no ocurrió. Tampoco le correspondió, simplemente se quedó ahí sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba y que voluntariamente compartía con él.

Volvió a sonreír de lado. Le había gustado esa acción de su compañera. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina y necesitaba un poco de acción. Además, era ella misma quien se había ofrecido.

— Si te gusta — susurró contra su mejilla respondiéndose a sí mismo su antigua pregunta, pues había pegado su cara a la de ella.

Bruscamente y sin antelación alguna, jaló los cabellos de la pelirrosa quien dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Su cabeza estaba contra el suelo, pero debido al rápido reflejo de sus brazos se apoyó el en piso quedando arqueada y exponiendo su cuello a la mirada feroz de Sasuke. Él pegó sus labios a la piel desnuda de su compañera, restregándolos contra sus mejillas y luego contra su cuello, pero inmediatamente de eso le dio una fuerte mordida. La sangre no tardó en aparecer y ella no pudo aguantar otro grito. A Sasuke ni siquiera le importaba que ambos estuvieran sucios, ni tampoco sentir en su lengua el sabor de esa suciedad mezclándose con la sangre de su compañera, a él sólo le importaba beber de ella, realmente estaba volviéndose loco.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Esperaba cualquier reacción de su compañero, pero menos una mordida en el cuello en una posición tan salvaje. Quería pedir ayuda pero, ¿a quién? Todos en ese bosque eran enemigos, y si eran guiados por sus gritos, la situación se volviera peor de lo que ya era. Se removió bajo su cuerpo incómoda, gemía de temor, pero eso al moreno ni le inmutaba.

— No volveré a perder a quienes me importan.

Sakura lo escuchó hablar bajito, y aunque no pudo entender el significado exacto de sus palabras ni a quien se las dirigía, retuvo el impulso de preguntarle, pues la prioridad en ese momento era escapar de sus garras.

— No dejare que se alejen de mí.

Sasuke levantó la cara hasta que pudo mirar fijamente a los ojos de la kunoichi. Sus ojos verdes mantenían el miedo, pero él podía ver más allá de lo que ella le quería mostrar. Podía leer su mirada tan perfectamente, porque Sakura siempre fue un libro abierto para él. Esa mujer no podría esconderle nada, ni cuando se sentía triste, ni cuando se subestimaba a sí misma, ni mucho menos podía engañarlo. Ella le quería, y cualquier cosa que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a hacer con ella, Sakura le recibiría con amor.

Junto sus bocas en un beso. Nadie se movía, Sakura incluso había dejado de respirar. Sólo el chico mantenía sus bocas juntas sin ni siquiera haber cerrado los ojos. No tenía ni idea del por qué quería hacerle eso a la pelirrosa, únicamente sintió el deseo y lo llevó acabo. Esos impulsos con los que había despertado le dictaban qué hacer, y le gustaba el rumbo al que lo dirigían.

Simples y llanos instintos que florecieron en él, o que tal vez ya los llevaba ocultos en el fondo de su consciencia.

La sonrisa era algo que ya se había plasmado en su cara como algo permanente. Las marcas de maldición se movían por ratos inquietas por el estado de ánimo de su usuario. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde mirar. No sabía si empujarlo o quedarse ahí temiendo de la sensación. El pánico se mezclaba con la extrañeza y el encanto natural que Sasuke provocaba en ella.

El joven tomó esa falta de reacción de la pelirrosa como una invitación a continuar. Movió sus labios instintivamente, y ella comenzó a seguir su ritmo. El beso a cada momento se hacía más húmedo y apasionado, a pesar de ser torpe y nada agradable a la vista de cualquiera, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más tener los ojos abiertos y los cerraron en absoluto deleite. Ella soltó pequeños gemidos inconscientes de resistida angustia que fueron escuchados por sobre el sonido de sus bocas al moverse la una contra la otra. Siguiendo las sensaciones, Sasuke se restregó contra su compañera, sobre la que se había acostado.

Sakura se había dejado nublar por sus instintos. No estaba mal, no hacían nada malo. ¿Que tenía de errado dejarse llevar por unos besos? El miedo seguía latente en su cuerpo, no lo negaría, pero su Sasuke la estaba besando y aunque tratase de resistirlo, sería como clavarse un puñal a sí misma si negaba que le gustaba ser besada por él.

Todo se sentía bien, todo era muy agradable, hasta que sintió una de las manos de Sasuke acariciar uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela. Entonces Sakura reaccionó sintiendo un escalofrío. Empezó a manotear suavemente mientras susurraba pequeños «basta», pero Sasuke tomó de sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. La fuerza debilitada de Sakura no se comparaba con la del nuevo Sasuke. Las marcas extrañas de su cuerpo se extendieron un poco más y Sakura temió a que se pusiera peor que antes. Dejó de luchar contra él –aunque en realidad apenas lo había intentado–, el Uchiha rápidamente se dio cuenta de eso así que con confianza soltó sus muñecas.

— Es lo mejor Sakura… —dijo, rozando su nariz por el contorno de la cara de la pelirrosa—… porque no te dejaré ir.

Sasuke beso sus labios mientras estiraba el vestido de ambos lados haciendo que la cremallera se zafara de un extremo sin romperse y se abriera por completo. Tironeó un poco de la tela para que las partes importantes de la pelirrosa quedaran a su disposición. Ella llevaba un top y mallas en la parte superior de su cuerpo, al moreno no le costó ningún trabajo remover la prenda que cubría sus pechos para dejarlos al descubierto. Rompió las mallas y con las mismas amarró las muñecas de la kunoichi bajo su confundida mirada.

— Sólo por si se te ocurre hacer una tontería — susurró, aunque la pelirrosa pudo detectar el «Ni se te ocurra escapar» implícito en su pronunciación y sus palabras.

El temor pasó a ser vergüenza al tener a Sasuke viéndola tan fijamente sin nada cubriendo su torso. Los pequeños senos resaltaban con la respiración irregular y las ganas por cubrirlos eran una necesidad inmediata. Removió sus brazos por instinto, pero era inútil, el amarre era excelente y no dejaba espacio ni oportunidad para un escape.

No quiso bajar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sasuke. No quería ver al chico que amaba abusar de su cuerpo sin consideración. La vergüenza, el temor, la desesperación, la expectación, el deseo; todo se mezclaba en un sólo sentimiento difícil de describir. Esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, que se hubiera quedado dormida sin darse cuenta y esta situación fuera producto de su imaginación, pero cuando sintió el primer roce de la lengua de Sasuke contra uno de sus pechos supo que no era así.

La lengua del moreno se deslizaba, casi sin tocar, la piel más sensible de la joven kunoichi. El pequeño botón de su cuerpo brillaba ante la acumulación de saliva contra los rayos del sol que se empezaban a colar entre las ramas de los árboles. El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se erizó por completo. La sensación era indescriptible y escalofriante.

El moreno entonces empezó a jugar con el mismo botón, mientras que con la otra mano complacía al seno descuidado. La lengua tanteaba el territorio inexplorado por otros hombres, pero siempre regresando al pequeño montículo de piel más colorida que sobresalía entre sus senos. Lo abrazaba con la punta de su húmeda extensión y le daba calor.

Se sentía muy bien. Sakura quería luchar contra las sensaciones que la lengua de Sasuke le hacía en su pecho, pero era demasiado difícil considerando lo fascinante de sus caricias bruscas. Algo empezó a pulsar entre sus piernas y su respiración era cada vez más complicada de mantener. A veces, inconscientemente, aguantaba el aire dentro de sus pulmones, pero entonces la mano de Sasuke volvía a acariciar sus pezones y lo soltaba todo.

— No te contengas, no tienes por qué hacerlo — Pronunció él, atento a cada una de las reacciones de la joven.

Sasuke levantó un poco su cuerpo del de su compañera hasta quedar sentado en su cadera. La vista que le ofrecía la pelirrosa era demasiado para él. Sabía muy bien que ella estaba disfrutando todo tanto como él lo hacía, pero le gustaba fingir la inocencia que claramente no tenía. Ella estaba sucia. Tan sucia como él. Tan sucia como todos en ese estúpido mundo ninja.

Puso una de sus manos en cada extremo de sus pechos, y los apretó haciéndolos ver más voluminosos con la presión del uno contra el otro. Le encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo y más le encantaba la sensación de sus pezones rozando su palma al cubrirlos con sus manos. Le gustaba el color, el calor, el sabor. Podría estar comiendo de ellos todo el día si se pudiera.

Pero no era suficiente, todo lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo no bastaba para él. Todo había comenzado como un reclamo hacía su cuerpo como propiedad, pero ahora verdaderamente quería poseerlo por la mera satisfacción que éste le ofrecía. Entonces decidió bajarse de las caderas de su amiga y sentarse un poco más atrás, hasta que las piernas flexionadas de la pelirrosa quedaran por completo frente a él. Los pantaloncillos verdes estaban sucios y algo maltrechos por la reciente batalla, pero eso no importó, ya que no iban a durar mucho en su sitio.

Para entonces los pensamientos de Sakura se habían desequilibrado por completo. La idea original de detenerlo ya casi había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Quería llorar, sí, pero también quería que Sasuke continuara con todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Se sentía una completa sucia por disfrutar físicamente de la situación porque, aunque su mente quisiera evitarlo, su cuerpo ardía deseoso por más. Se preguntó de dónde Sasuke sacaba tanto atrevimiento y maestría. Tal vez era obra del sello, o tal vez siempre había estado allí y la marca de maldición sólo le había dado la confianza de liberarlo contra ella.

Sasuke ajeno al debate mental que ocurría con la pelirrosa, procedió a quitar los pantaloncillos llevándose también la ropa interior. Ya se había entretenido demasiado tiempo en otras partes y estaba ansioso por llegar hasta el final de todo.

La pelirrosa reaccionó apretando sus piernas. Era demasiado incómodo que alguien le viera su parte más íntima del cuerpo, ni siquiera permitía que su madre la viera al bañarse. Pero su esfuerzo no duró mucho porque Sasuke inmediatamente apretó sus muslos tocando una parte sensible de sus nervios.

— No estoy para juegos — susurró con necesidad contenida — Te romperé las piernas si sigues de infantil.

— ¿Infantil? — contestó ella, sorprendida por la elección de palabras que el pelinegro había usado para su descripción— ¡Vas a violarme!, ¡y mi reacción te parece infantil!

— No voy a violarte, Sa-ku-ra — dijo, saboreando cada silaba del nombre de su compañera—Porque a ti te está gustando.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó las caderas de la pelirrosa y jaló de ellas hasta alzarlas. Ahora todo el peso de la kunoichi estaba en su espalda, ya que de las caderas hacia abajo se mantenía elevado. Sasuke consiguió acomodar su cara entre las piernas de la kunoichi antes de que a ella se le ocurriera empezar a repartir patadas y sin una pizca de encanto devoró lo que le ponía al frente.

El moreno no fue nada gentil en su acción. Los pliegues de la intimidad de su compañera fueron rápidamente inspeccionados por la lengua de Sasuke. Él recorría todo y lo saboreaba como si del más exquisito manjar se tratara. Su respiración era agitada, pues prefería hacer succiones en determinados lugares antes que respirar.

A este punto Sakura ya no pudo más. Comenzó a gemir de éxtasis sin importar nada. No quiso pensar en enemigos aproximándose, ni tampoco en Naruto reaccionando. Sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía tener la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus piernas devorándola. Una vez más era embargada por sensaciones indescriptibles, era demasiado para su cuerpo. Disfrutaba cada acción del chico, pero a la vez había algo dentro de su cuerpo que sabía que no era suficiente. Y esa sensación incrementó cuando sintió al chico introducir la lengua en su orificio.

La última acción del moreno fue desquiciante. Sin realmente quererlo apretó las piernas y la cabeza de Sasuke quedó atrapada entre sus muslos. Bastó de un pellizco para que Sakura lo soltara. La recorría de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. Hacía especiales succiones en su montículo más sensible y de vez en cuando mordía los labios brillosos por la humedad de ambas cavidades. Introdujo uno de sus dedos y Sakura entrecerró los ojos sin poder mirar nada en realidad. El dedo de Sasuke se movía lento hasta adquirir una velocidad apropiada y sacar el mismo dedo para lamerlo. Desde su posición Sakura lo podía ver todo, era increíble la expresión que ponía él, pero no tanta como la que él le veía a ella.

Sin embargo, ella ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Con un grito un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, llegó al primer orgasmo de su vida, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, le gustaba que también hubiera sido con el chico que tanto amaba.

Fueron unos segundos nada más, pero suficientes para no recordar en donde estaban, ni la misión que tenían, ni siquiera su propio nombre. Sólo sabía que había tenido la experiencia más placentera de su vida sin mencionar –que al principio– era en contra de su voluntad.

Las caricias de Sasuke se detuvieron apenas ella llegó a su culminación. No sabía si el chico frente suyo también lo había alcanzado, pero se sentía ansiosa al no tener reacción de él. Aún seguía en la incómoda posición en la que Sasuke la había puesto. Y como el chico ya no ejercía presión en sus muslos, con sus manos gateó en reversa para poder ver por lo menos la expresión que tenía.

— Sasuke — susurró.

Por unos instantes, parecía que quien había abusado de alguien aquí era ella. Las marcas de maldición ya no estaban, tampoco estaban aquellos ojos Sharingan que parecían querer degustarla completamente, ni ese rostro deformado en burla o ira.

— Sa-Sakura.

No, ahora sólo estaba un confundido Sasuke Uchiha, frente a una desnuda y abusada Sakura Haruno.

TBC

.

* * *

Huehuehue

 **SM~**


	2. Será nuestro secreto

**_Notas al final._**

* * *

 ** _Marca de afección_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: S_** _erá nuestro secreto._

 _._

* * *

 **N** aruto despertó con la espalda muy adolorida. Sentía como si en lugar de haber dormido en su cálida cama, se hubiera recostado en las duras y frías piedras. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se enderezó. Los rayos del sol le hicieron pestañear rápidamente, cubriéndose por el daño que éste le provocaba a su vista. Era muy malo para saber la hora sin un reloj, pero calculaba que serían más o menos, con ninguna precisión en absoluto, y bajo sus básicos conocimientos ninjas… que era algún punto entre las siete y diez de la mañana.

Entonces como si de un golpe se tratara, algo cruzó por su cabeza.

Toda la pereza de su cuerpo se esfumó con ese simple pensamiento. Los recuerdos de la pelea estaban algo difusos en su mente, pero estaban. Vagamente recordaba cómo había sido el héroe del momento, pero de repente las cosas se ponían malas y caía en la inconsciencia. Giró su cabeza a todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

— ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sasuke!

El rubio se levantó y salió del refugio improvisado, apenas unos matorrales donde había sido mal arrojado. Sin atar cabos de cómo había parado ahí, o de cómo había sido vendado, temió lo peor para su equipo. Ellos no se encontraban en ningún sitio donde su campo de visión llegara. Tenía ganas de trepar un árbol para poder encontrarlos desde esa perspectiva, pero los huesos le dolían a horrores.

— ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sasuke! — repitió.

En ese momento y justo tras su espalda, el sonido de las hojas chocando unas contra otras le advertían de la presencia de otra persona.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir «¿quién anda ahí?», de entre los arbustos salieron sus dos compañeros, cada uno por un extremo diferente. Ambos se encontraban algo sucios y maltratados, pero eso no fue sino el principio de su extrema incertidumbre. Sakura-chan, -su Sakura-chan-, tenía algunos moretones sobre el rostro y los brazos, y su cabello estaba corto justo por encima de los hombros.

— ¡Sakura-chan, tu cabello! — exclamó asustado. — ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿quién te hizo eso?

Ella lo miró con timidez, algo que era extremadamente raro de ella cuando le hablaba a él. Entonces su vista de posó en Sasuke, quien poseía un rostro consternado.

— ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿están bien? — el rubio preguntó, pero ninguno parecía querer hablar — ¿Y el serpentotas?

— Se ha ido — contestó la kunoichi sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Lo derrotaste tú? — dijo el muchacho de ojos azules confundido, sino mal recordaba, el Uchiha se había acobardado en la batalla, mientras él valientemente se dedicaba a salvar su trasero. Claro, eso antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

El Uchiha lo miró serio, ofendido. Era verdad que no lo había derrotado del todo, pero lo había combatido y hecho retroceder como Naruto nunca hubiese podido.

— Y quien más lo haría ¿tú? — gruñó hastiado de él.

La pelirrosa por primera vez en su vida agradecía la actitud de su rubio compañero, distrayendo a Sasuke y de paso distrayéndola a ella con su bombardeo de preguntas.

Lo que había pasado hace poco menos de una hora la tenía patidifusa y sabía que no sólo a ella. Estaba consciente de que Sasuke había estado actuando bajo alguna clase de influencia por el sello que Orochimaru puso en su cuello, pero eso no significaba que ambos, sobre todo ella, podrían continuar sin pensar en lo que había pasado.

Y los recuerdos volvían.

Cuando sus ojos verdes habían chocado con los ojos negros, libres del Sharingan de Sasuke, se quedó totalmente en piedra, hasta que la brisa fría y la vergüenza impactaron por todo su cuerpo y le hicieron reaccionar corriendo a un arbusto para acomodarse la ropa.

Su cabeza quería estallar, se sentía un poco mareada. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a brotar, ¿qué demonios había hecho?, ¿por qué lo había permitido? De alguna manera, Sasuke tenía una muy buena excusa de sus actos, pero, ¿y ella?

Lloró en el mismo sitio un largo rato, hasta que escuchó las pisadas de alguien fuera del arbusto. Pudo escuchar la voz de Rock Lee preguntando por ella, y a Sasuke diciéndole que estaba bien, que era mejor que se marchase con su equipo. Las insistencias de Rock Lee no se hicieron esperar, pero una voz femenina que venía desde arriba de un árbol lo detuvo y le regañó.

Sabía que el equipo de Rock Lee no se atrevería a hacerles ningún daño aprovechándose de su situación, por lo tanto, no se esforzó por moverse y salir de su lugar. Y aunque quisieran hacerlo, de cualquier forma su presencia no haría diferencia alguna en su estado actual. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el equipo completo desapareciera.

Se arrodilló y abrazó sus rodillas. Estaba mal, enferma, pues a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado, a pesar de la supuesta violación que Sasuke cometió con su cuerpo, a ella le había encantado. Le gustó tanto que incluso podría saborear una y otra vez ese momento. Era por eso que lloraba, porque estaba mal de la cabeza y por la vergüenza de que su amado la viera así. Se convencía así misma que no era su culpa, sino la de sus sentimientos por Sasuke que le permitían sentirse de esa manera. Se odiaba por permitirse ser tan vulgar. Pero al menos, estaba segurísima que Sasuke era el único que la haría sentir así, si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, ella habría hecho lo imposible por escapar y molerlo a golpes.

Estuvo un buen rato escondida hasta que los gritos de su compañero rubio se escucharon tratando de encontrarlos, fue cuando eliminando los últimos rastros de las lágrimas ya casi secas sobre sus mejillas, se levantó y caminó hacía sus amigos. Sasuke no la miró en ningún sólo momento.

…

— Tenemos que hacer algo rápido — expresó el rubio dando un bocado.

El equipo se encontraba en unas rocas al lado de un río. Sasuke y Naruto se habían dedicado a pescar mientras la pelirrosa preparaba la fogata. El ambiente era tenso, sobre todo para dos miembros de ese equipo. Sakura aún no se atrevía a aclarar lo que había pasado, y Sasuke tampoco le pedía explicaciones. Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido que lo involucrara a él y a Sakura desnuda no podía ser nada bueno.

La miró de reojo. Ella comía calmada, o fingía estar calmada. En cualquier caso, no se atrevería a preguntarle nada frente a su compañero. Si quería aclarar las cosas con ella, primero debía deshacerse del rubio y terminar con el examen, que en ese momento debía ser su máxima prioridad.

Si, el examen. Aún tenían que conseguir el pergamino del cielo y sólo le quedaban veinticuatro horas para aquello. Las circunstancias no fueron las mejores para ellos tres, pero si querían hacer algo al respecto para poder aprobar, debían actuar ya.

— Tendremos que atacar de sorpresa — dictó, rompiendo el silencio que se estableció entre ellos, estaba a punto de acabar su pescado.

Ambos compañeros le miraron.

— ¿Entonces haremos una emboscada? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, creo que esa será la mejor solución. Nos acercaremos lo suficiente a la torre, donde varios equipos rondaran por los alrededores para calificar. Entonces simplemente los sorprendemos — contestó firme.

El pequeño rubio estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Sasuke. Llegar a la torre lo antes posible y una vez ahí, atacar a los equipos que se encontraran débiles por batallas previas y quitarles el pergamino que les faltaba. Sonaba a una misión algo sencilla para él, aunque Sakura no pudo evitar opinar.

— ¿Pero será prudente que tomemos esa medida? — Intervino la pelirrosa, obteniendo la atención de sus camaradas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sakura-chan?

— Las personas que se vayan a reunir en la torre serán los equipos victoriosos; es decir, los más fuertes de la competencia. Sin contar con las demás personas que también necesiten los pergaminos y planeen hacer emboscadas como nosotros — Se detuvo un momento para que alguien hiciera una objeción a su análisis; sin embargo, ambos chicos la miraban esperando que terminara de hablar, así que continuó — También consideremos que aún estamos heridos. Si atacamos al oponente equivocado, estaremos muertos.

— Es un buen punto — murmuró Naruto pasando su mirada de Sasuke a Sakura.

— Hay muchas probabilidades de fracasar, pero también las hay para que pasemos este examen, no podemos darnos por vencidos — refutó el moreno.

Sakura bajo la vista hacia el piso, pensando. A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas ¿no?; es una frase que siempre decían las personas para justificar los movimientos precipitados. Pero, ¿sería realmente lo mejor? No lo sabrían hasta no intentar.

— Bien — enunció sin más.

— Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

— ¡Si! — dijo animado Naruto.

Todos terminaron de comer casi al mismo tiempo, necesitaban moverse lo antes posible. Dejando los restos de su fogata atrás, juntaron agua suficiente y emprendieron hacia la torre.

Naruto parloteaba lo genial que era y lo duro que patearía el trasero de cualquiera que se le acercara. En algún momento de los brincos que daban de rama en rama, sugirió abrir el único pergamino que cargaban, para así transformar otro común en el que les faltaba y engañar a los supervisores. Sus compañeros barajearon la idea hasta llegar a la conclusión de que era muy arriesgado, pero sería el recurso final si no lograban pescar nada. Naruto siguió hablando y motivándose a sí mismo. Sasuke se hartó, pero no fue hasta que llegaron al punto que creyó perfecto para la emboscada que le ordenó cerrar la boca. El lugar tenía una moderada zona despejada de plantas, y se rodeaba de los típicos árboles y arbustos gigantescos.

— Necesitaremos un cebo — dijo Sasuke a sus compañeros.

Sakura, quien sabía que no podía hacer mucho más que tratar de llamar la atención de enemigo, se ofreció inmediatamente; pero Sasuke sólo la miró por un momento, unos dos segundos aproximadamente, y luego cambió su mirada hasta el rubio.

— No — contestó a la chica de manera súbita — Serás tú, Naruto.

El rubio quiso decir algo, pero Sasuke cortó cualquier cosa que fuese a decir explicando la forma en la que atraparían al enemigo. Ordenó a Sakura buscar un refugio, mientras él buscaría un punto estratégico para atacar una vez que el intruso se encontrara distraído con Naruto.

Sakura no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Sasuke había utilizado la palabra exacta "refugio" y ni siquiera le dijo algo en lo que podría ser de ayuda. ¿Tan inútil la consideraba? Sasuke ya sabía de antemano que ella no era tan fuerte como él, ni siquiera como Naruto, pero por lo menos podía cooperar con el equipo utilizando algún método bien organizado, o poniendo algunas trampas. Pero ahora, simplemente la había relegado a ser una observadora mientras ellos hacían todo el trabajo. Su corazón se oprimió.

— ¿Entendiste Naruto? — preguntó el moreno a su compañero.

— ¡Claro que sí! — contestó éste sin tener mucha seguridad, pero igualmente animado. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía si había entendido. Los planes de Sasuke podían ser algo largos de comprender.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos antes de que ruidos muy cerca de ellos se escucharan. Inmediatamente todos tomaron sus posiciones. Sasuke pudo alcanzar a decir que se trataba de un único ninja, tal vez buscando comida o tratando de reunirse con sus compañeros. Sólo esperaba que cualquiera que fuera el caso, él o ella tuviera el pergamino que les faltaba.

Naruto se encontraba expectante a la llegada del enemigo. A pesar de que fingía estar organizando distraídamente su equipamiento ninja con la cabeza gacha, miraba hacia todas las direcciones esperando a que no saliera un kunai directo a su nuca. Odiaba no ser tan bueno como Sasuke para sentir a otros ninjas acercándose, pero no por eso se dejaría derrotar por él.

Sasuke pensaba que él únicamente sería la carnada, mientras que el moreno como niño bonito salvaría el día y tomaría el botín junto con la admiración de la chica como siempre lo hacía. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que esta vez se saldría con la suya. No quería hacerlo, pero agradecía mentalmente tener el chakra del Kyuubi dentro de él, que le hacía poder recuperarse antes que nadie, y actualmente, se encontraba mejor que nunca para tener una batalla y salir victorioso.

Como fue esperado, los primeros kunais salieron de entre los gigantescos arbustos de aquel bosque. Los esquivó rápidamente y respondió con el mismo movimiento hacia el agresor.

— Atacó él primero — se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo — También debe de estar buscando los pergaminos.

Sasuke ya había preparado los sellos para el jutsu de fuego, pero se percató de algo que el rubio pasó desapercibido. Los kunais habían salido muy cerca del escondite que la pelirrosa escogió justo después de que él diera esa orden.

Eso le preocupó. Si el enemigo tenía atrapada a Sakura como rehén, cualquier ataque que ellos realizaran impactaría de lleno a su compañera de equipo. Tenía que avisar a Naruto antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, pero inmediatamente después reflexionó sobre ello; si todo era simple coincidencia y el enemigo no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura, arruinaría el método fácil de captura y tendrían una batalla más dura que seguramente alertaría a los compañeros del ninja solitario, algo que sin duda no garantizaría una victoria.

Pero no podía quedarse con esa inquietud. A pesar de todo, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, apreciaba mucho a sus camaradas. No quería que ni Sakura ni Naruto salieran lastimados, no mientras el pudiera evitarlo. Así que sigilosamente se escurrió de entre las ramas hasta los arbustos, debía tener especialmente cuidado con el sonido del choque de las hojas que producía su cuerpo. Mientras bajaba, perdió de vista el pequeño campo que tenían estimado para la batalla; su única prioridad era asegurar el bienestar de su equipo.

…

Una mano se cerró alrededor de la boca de la kunoichi, ella se removió alarmada. La persona que la sostenía no sólo cubría su boca, sino que también aprisionó sus brazos atrás de su espalda. Sakura temió lo peor.

— Tranquilízate, soy yo — escuchó la chica susurrar cerca de su oreja.

Cuando el chico dijo esas palabras la soltó, y Sakura pudo corroborar que se trataba de su compañero de equipo.

— Sasuke-kun, me asustaste — susurró de la misma manera la pelirrosa — ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías arriba, ¿por qué me sorprendes así?

— Temía que gritaras o hicieras escándalo. Además, estoy aquí por los kunais…

— Yo también me había percatado de ello, pero no hay nadie por aquí. Puedes regresar, sé cuidar de mí misma.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante su declaración. Si mal no recordaba, hace tan sólo unos instantes la había dejado insonorizada e inmovilizada. Dudaba mucho que ella pudiese cuidarse tan bien como decía, es por eso que no la había dejado ser el cebo. Sakura notó su mofa, pero la pasó desapercibida, de cualquier forma, ella no se atrevería a contestarle algo insultante a Sasuke, lo único que quería es que no estuviera tan cerca de ella. No ahora.

Ambos escucharon los chillidos de Naruto retando a su enemigo a una batalla. Trataron de observar un poco tras las pequeñas ramas, pero Naruto ya había hecho su técnica de clones de sombras y con un combo de patadas empujó al shinobi lejos del improvisado campo.

Sasuke se preparó para salir en ayuda de su rubio amigo, el plan sigiloso se había terminado. Pero sonidos empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor hasta convertirse en pisadas duras. Los que presumía como los compañeros de equipo del otro sujeto aparecieron y el moreno tuvo que contenerse cuando notó que ellos aún no se percataban de lo que ocurría.

Otro ruidito se escuchó detrás suyo, pero esta vez venía de una fuente conocida. Su compañera pelirrosa estaba con una expresión de horror, mirando la gigantesca cosa que se había deslizado entre sus pies sin darse cuenta.

Se ubicó detrás de ella y tapó su boca antes de que soltara un grito. Aquella cosa que parecía un ciempiés gigante se movía entre las piernas de ambos; a pesar de que no hacía ademanes de querer picarlos o algo así, la sola presencia de ese asqueroso ser tan cerca ponía de los nervios a la pelirrosa.

Los dos ninjas enemigos se encontraban a tan sólo unos pasos de su escondite sin percatarse aún de nada. Debían ser los ninjas más mediocres para no reparar en tantas cosas que sucedían a menos de veinte metros a su alrededor. Eso le daba la confianza para salir y patearlos, sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que Naruto haya derrotado fácilmente al otro ninja y así sus esfuerzos serían ahorrados.

El ciempiés se movió girando su largo cuerpo justo por enfrente de la joven. Ella por instinto retrocedió, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra el pecho de su amigo. Eso lo incomodó.

— Sakura, enderézate un poco — susurró el moreno, pues el cuerpo de su compañera hacía que se desequilibrara.

Aunque la muchacha lo había escuchado, le era muy difícil tratar de hacer lo que el moreno le pedía, si hacia eso, las horribles extremidades de la cosa repugnante la tocarían. Lo único que Sasuke podía hacer, era sujetarla por la cintura, levantarla un poco sin hacer demasiado ruido, y retroceder hasta que su espalda tocara un tronco. El enorme artrópodo se hallaba un poco más lejos, pero no por eso se encontraban menos amenazados por él.

Cuando el insecto hizo un movimiento en su dirección, Sakura se pegó aún más al cuerpo de su compañero. Los pequeños pies de la kunoichi ya casi estaban sobre los suyos y Sasuke separó las piernas para que no sucediera.

— Aléjate un poco — gruñó.

Sakura quería decirle que no, que esa cosa le daba escalofríos, pero no podía porque la mano del chico seguía sobre su boca. La kunoichi tenía que matar a esa cosa o de lo contrario no dejaría de retroceder, pero Sasuke no quería ruidos así que debía aguantarse. De un momento a otro, el ciempiés hizo un rápido movimiento desapareciendo de los arbustos justo en dirección a los ninjas intrusos.

A la pelirrosa eso le asustó muchísimo, tanto que su cuerpo tembló y saltó hacia atrás aplastando una parte sensible para el chico causándole una agradable sensación. Fue de manera inconsciente y no se movió a partir de eso. Su corazón saltaba de los nervios mientras escuchaba a los ninjas de fuera gritar asombrados por la grandeza de aquel bicho que para ellos había salido de la nada. Los escucharon decir unas cuantas maldiciones y alejarse.

La kunoichi suspiró de alivio. Se habían eliminado dos pájaros de un sólo tiro. La joven de ojos verdes entonces recapacitó sobre la posición en la que se encontraba. Se movió rápidamente apartándose del pecho de su compañero, quien había dejado de taparle la boca en cuanto escuchó a los ninjas alejarse.

Lo miró. El muchacho estaba un poco sonrojado de las mejillas y orejas mientras miraba a una dirección deferente de su rostro. Eso le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido hace unas pocas horas entre ellos.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun — se disculpó la pelirrosa abochornada. — No lo hice por esa intención.

Entonces Sasuke la miró.

— ¿Cuál intención?

Cierto. Sasuke no lo recordaba.

— Eh, ninguna. Olvídalo — dijo la kunoichi.

Ella había comenzado a actuar extraño de nuevo, eso hizo que algunos recuerdos acudieran a su cabeza.

— Creo que este es el momento indicado para hablar, Sakura.

— ¿De qué…?

— ¿Por qué estabas desnuda esta mañana? — la cortó sin dejarla terminar y sin rodeos.

Sasuke se había dicho a sí mismo que no preguntaría nada hasta que el examen no hubiese acabado, pero simplemente ya no podía contenerse más. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En todo este tiempo había fingido estar en calma, sereno como siempre, pero la imagen de su compañera con la ropa totalmente removida de su sitio y expuesta a él no dejaba de perseguir su mente. Y justo en ese momento, teniéndola tan ceca de su cuerpo, otra vez le había atacado esa imagen de manera súbita.

— No querrás saberlo — contestó la joven sonrojada. No comprendía los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero sabía muy bien que no le daría ni una pizca de gracia las cosas que había hecho con la marca de maldición funcionando.

— Si te pregunto es porque quiero hacerlo.

Ella mordió sus labios, indecisa.

— Bien — dijo cohibida. — Te lo diré, pero después.

— Quiero saberlo ahora.

Las palabras del chico eran terminantes, sin darle la oportunidad de negarse ante él. Trato de darle rodeos, de convencerlo con dar detalles más tarde, incluso utilizó a Naruto como excusa para salir por él. Pero el muchacho no daba su brazo a torcer.

Suspiró.

— Esta bien, tú ganas, te lo diré todo.

— Te escucho.

Entonces Sakura, con una increíble vergüenza, procedió a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, sonrojándose más y más cuando se acercaba a la parte bochornosa. El moreno la escuchaba muy atento, esperando la parte que él necesitaba saber con mucha calma. Mientras la kunoichi se lo contaba, dejando de lado algunos detalles, el sonrojo que ya había desaparecido de su rostro volvió a su sitio.

— ¿Yo te hice eso? — preguntó, a pesar de que la chica se lo acababa de contar todo.

Ella asintió.

Él puso una cara nerviosa, incluso apenada. Ella se sintió mal por él, después de todo no era su culpa en lo absoluto, todo era por esa víbora.

— No te preocupes Sasuke-kun — dijo ella. — Yo no… yo no estoy enojada contigo.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada, y ella no podía mirarlo tampoco.

—Hasta se sintió… bien.

Entonces él la miró confundido. ¿Ella había dicho "bien"?

— Te gustó lo que te hice — más que pregunta, fue una sorpresiva afirmación del moreno.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero la oración de Sasuke le calentó la cara. Lo había dicho de una manera tan… especial. Como si en todo momento hubiese sido el verdadero Sasuke quien la había tocado.

— Bueno, no es algo que hubiese querido hacer, ¡no soy una pervertida! — se atoró con sus palabras. — Pero mientras estabas, ya sabes, haciendo eso, mi cuerpo se sintió lindo.

Sasuke no sabía que decir ante la declaración de la pelirrosa y una idea perversa cruzó su mente. ¡No! Debía apartar esos pensamientos estúpidos de su cabeza. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un vengador; no un niño atolondrado con las hormonas alborotadas. No era un Naruto.

Pero las palabras de Sakura hicieron eco en su cabeza y reflexionó sobre ese deje de intimidad del ambiente y la zona tan reservada en la que se encontraban. Otra vez los pensamientos impuros acudían a él, no podía permitir que ese jueguito siguiera torturándolo.

— No era yo — le contestó. Más para sí mismo que para ella, pero lo hizo. — Y no se volverá a repetir jamás. Lamento todo lo ocurrido.

Ella volvió a asentir, pero una extraña sensación, algo así como la decepción, empezó a formularse en su pecho. Se avergonzó de sí misma.

— Lo entiendo. Yo… también lo lamento.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a caminar, queriendo salir del escondite. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Naruto desapareció con el otro sujeto y aunque los otros dos ninjas desaparecieron en la dirección contraria a él, no quería perder más tiempo ahí. Pero Sakura actuó por reflejo.

— Espera Sasuke-kun.

El joven detuvo su cuerpo a unos pasos de ella. Seguían frente a frente sólo que en un ángulo diferente, él estaba esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Podríamos darnos un beso?

La miró con asombro. No se esperaba eso, para nada. En todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos, ella siempre había sido muy directa con él en cuanto a lo mucho que le gustaba, y la buena actitud con la que siempre lo trataba. Pero nunca se había atrevido a pedirle un abrazo, un roce de manos y mucho menos un beso. Nada que fuera más allá de un almuerzo o caminata juntos.

— No te des una idea equivocada, Sakura — dijo cortante.

— No lo hago — contestó. — Sólo quiero… sellar… esto.

¿Sellar? Se preguntó internamente el joven ninja.

Sakura quería un poco de contacto con él, con el Sasuke lúcido. Sólo un beso y ya. Podría parecer insignificante al grado que habían alcanzado esa misma mañana, pero no lo era por la evidente razón. El chico pensó que era una mala idea.

— No creo que eso selle algo, sino justo lo contrario.

— Sólo será un beso y ya, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí.

Tampoco esperaba que ella fuese a utilizar un chantaje, aunque él tampoco había dicho u ofrecido algo para expiarse de su falta hacia ella. Murmuró una maldición sin saber qué hacer o cómo comportarse, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir siendo un maldito con ella.

— Está bien.

Ella se sintió muy feliz con su respuesta. Una cálida sensación empezó a inundar su estómago y a hacer cosquillas en su nuca. Que fácil era para Sasuke cambiar todos sus sentidos y pensamientos. Manipulaba su mente a su antojo y ni siquiera él mismo lo notaba. ¿Pero ella que más podía hacer? Sólo seguir como una torpe a su corazón.

Ninguno sabía cómo empezar con aquel lio. Sakura sólo le dijo que se recostara en el tronco del árbol y que la dejara a ella hacerlo. Sasuke le obedeció dubitativo. Se recargó en el tronco y esperó atento.

Ella se acercó sonrojada hasta él. La mirada fija de su amado la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero sin duda alguna aumentaba más sus ganas de hacerlo. No sabía por qué él aceptó tan relativamente fácil a concederle ese deseo, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Entonces lo besó. Sus labios ya habían probado los de él con anterioridad, pero el saber que esta vez era el Sasuke real y no una manipulación de su alma vengativa, le hacía la experiencia mil veces mejor. Éste era el Sasuke que ella quería, que le hacía volar mariposas en el estómago y suspirar cada vez que lo recordaba. El Sasuke que la animaba con cada mirada y que le ilusionaba el corazón.

Movió sus labios tímidamente sobre los suyos, disfrutando del contacto y la suavidad de Sasuke, que antes no había podido disfrutar. El muchacho en ningún momento había cerrado los ojos, la estaba observando mientras ella se desenvolvía en sus labios, con sus narices tocándose y sus alientos mezclándose.

Diablos, se sentía bien. Cada vez volviéndose más osada, metió el brazo debajo del de Sasuke hasta abrazar su pecho y la otra mano la puso en la cabeza de Sasuke, acariciándolo. El hormigueo que el muchacho sintió recorrer desde su nuca y que se extendió por toda su espalda fue intenso, casi mágico, jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo así. Sentía una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Cooperando con ella, y dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, puso sus manos alrededor de la esbelta cintura. Sus labios se movieron al mismo son que los de ella, deleitándose con el suave ruido que se producía al moverse uno sobre el otro.

Se besaron por un largo momento, que para ellos no parecía querer terminar. Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus suspiros se hacían más audibles e indecorosos para jóvenes de su edad. Las manos ahora viajaban a todas direcciones, tocando puntos sensibles en ambos, haciéndolos jadear, volviéndolos locos.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el primero en sacar la lengua para ser acariciada de forma sensual por el otro. Tampoco supieron quién restregó su cadera contra la otra antes de que se siguieran mutuamente el juego. Ni mucho menos quien de los dos soltó el primer gemido sexual que se ahogó en la boca de ambos. Sólo sabían que esto estaba pasando, que iban demasiado rápido, pero que no querían retroceder.

Algo en la cabeza de Sasuke hizo clic y se alejó de ella.

— De-debemos parar — dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire.

La pelirrosa tenía una expresión de deseo.

— Tenemos que buscar a…

Pero antes de que él terminara de hablar y la hiciera recapacitar en sus acciones y prioridades, lo volvió a besar. Sasuke la retiró, pero ella volvió a besarlo. El moreno se dio cuenta que no podría quitarla de encima hasta que ésta no estuviera complacida, y usar la fuerza no era algo que estuviera en sus planes pues, a decir verdad, él también lo quería.

Con renovadas fuerzas comenzó a besarla de manera ruda, que hacia todo más libidinoso. La tomó del cabello y movió los labios sintiendo toda la humedad de su cavidad, entrelazando las lenguas y abriendo sólo un poco los ojos para ver la expresión extasiada de la chica. Era exquisito, de lo mejor. Teniendo consciencia de lo maravilloso que era tener los labios de su compañera, dudaba que esta fuera la última vez que quisiera hacerlo.

Deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante la caricia.

Algo pulsó en sus pantalones. De repente los sentía apretados y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. No quería que su amigo despertara ahora, en medio de ese bosque, sin saber cómo lo calmaría después. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en culpa de Sakura, ella había iniciado todo esto a pesar de su advertencia a no hacerlo y también fue quien lo reanudó cuando él se había separado. Todo era culpa de ella, y como tal, debía de hacerse cargo.

Se separó de ella y le dio vuelta sujetando sus caderas y juntándolas a su pelvis. Ella se inclinó hacía el frente por la sensación del bulto que podía sentir claramente. La situación se iba a repetir, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión su cuerpo estaba preparado y deseoso de que así fuera.

— Sakura — suspiró el moreno.

Sus manos no podían dejar de sujetar el trasero de su compañera, mientras ella se movía lentamente de forma irregular sobre su zona sensible. Sakura no quería comportarse así, ni generar una idea equivocada sobre su persona en Sasuke, pero era el mismo Sasuke quien la motivaba a hacer ese atrevimiento.

Quiso ver su cara y grabar cada uno de los gestos de su compañero y vaya que le gustó lo que vio. Sasuke estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras contenía las ganas de morder sus labios y suspiraba. Entonces ella acercó un poco más su cuerpo, presionándolo, obligándolo a soltar un suave gemido que fue como el canto de los ángeles para ella.

El cuerpo de Sasuke, que en todo momento estuvo recargado en el árbol, se abalanzó hacía adelante quedando paralelamente al cuerpo de su compañera, y muy, muy pegado.

Como un reflejo grabado en cada parte de su anatomía masculina, sus caderas se empezaron a mover fingiendo una penetración. Sus pantalones cortos le apretaban demasiado, lo único que deseaba era poder quitárselos y sentir directamente el toque de la piel de su amiga, pero la poca razón que aún se encontraba en su cuerpo lo detenía y le obligaba a conformarse con la simple fricción sobre la ropa que la hermosa kunoichi le ofrecía.

Hermosa. Él siempre pensó eso de ella. El bonito color rosa de su cabello en conjunto de sus vivaces ojos verdes, tan colorida, tan llena de brillo. Rechazando a cada chico que le ofrecía su amor porque ella sólo lo quería a él, y que en este momento, le ofrecía un cúmulo de sensaciones que ni en sus más atrevidos sueños se hubieran cruzado por su mente.

La posición que había estado llevando en aquella extraña situación estaba teniendo estragos en la espalda de la pelirrosa. Sin avisarle a su acompañante, retiró sus manos de su cadera y se alejó de él para darle la vuelta y encararlo. Las orejas y parte de las mejillas de Sasuke estaban muy rojas, y sus ojos se encontraban muy dilatados, él se enderezó sólo un poco y con las manos bajando a los lados la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo, con una voz que ella nunca le había escuchado pronunciar. Tan ronca y ansiosa — ¿Te hice daño?

— No, sólo recuéstate Sasuke-kun.

Le sorprendió como el chico ni siquiera dudó o preguntó nada, simplemente obedeció como un niño pequeño a su mandato. Se recostó tal y como ella le dijo, mirándola, esperando la siguiente parte de su orden. Así como se encontraba; sonrojado, suspirando, con el bulto notable en sus pantalones cortos, esperándola a ella y sólo a ella; hacía que se enamorara más y más de él.

No quiso hacerlo esperar y lentamente se sentó sobre él, justo donde el bulto alcanzaba a rosar un punto muy sensible para ella. Ambos temblaron, imaginándose por un momento como sería el contacto de piel contra piel, pero a pesar de lo avanzada de la situación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer de aquel encuentro algo más que el roce de su ropa.

Sakura apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero y alzó las caderas para volverlas a bajar haciendo ese movimiento repetidas veces de manera lenta. Tenían tan sólo trece años, pero sus cuerpos reaccionaban al tacto convirtiéndolos en esclavos de las sensaciones. Sasuke envalentándose, sujetó los glúteos de su amiga para ejercer una mayor presión sobre su excitación, que le hizo morderse los labios por el precipitado suspiro que salió de su garganta y que se convirtió en un gruñido. En cambio, Sakura ronroneó sin contenerse, eso le había gustado mucho.

Sakura se inclinó para volver a besar a su amado y gemir en su boca. El sonido que la chica soltó, hizo que la poca cordura abandonara el cuerpo de su compañero y sin ninguna pizca de pena, alzó la cadera de su compañera para poder sacar su inexperto miembro de aquella prisión en la que estaba siendo torturado.

La pelirrosa exclamó de sorpresa. Estupefacta ante esa parte del cuerpo de un hombre que no esperaba ver tan joven. El pene de Sasuke se alzaba frente a ella, brilloso de la punta por su propio líquido y liberado buscando más atención. El tiempo que tardó ella contemplándolo hizo a Sasuke temer un poco, no quería que se asustara y que huyera dejándolo allí tirado, pero sentía muy bien como esa parte de su humanidad pulsaba y le hubiera sido imposible seguir conteniéndolo más.

— Sakura — susurró, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Yo… — la chica, quien suspirando miraba la anatomía de Sasuke le preguntó — ¿Puedo tocarlo?

«Qué pregunta», pensó el shinobi. — Por favor hazlo.

La chica se levantó y retrocedió un poco. Sasuke sabía que ella tenía planeado sentarse entre sus piernas para que su rostro estuviera justo por encima de su miembro, y no pudo negar que la cabeza le quiso explotar de tan sólo pensar en lo que sucedería, así que la detuvo.

La kunoichi lo miró.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

El chico lo meditó un poco.

— Quítate lo de abajo.

A este punto la kunoichi no podía estar más sonrojada, pero de alguna manera sintió que si se estaba poniendo más. Una cosa era verlo a él, y otra es que él la viera ella. Sería tonto negarse considerando los niveles en los que ambos ya habían llegado antes, pero para ella, al menos, la vergüenza seguía ahí.

Sasuke se percató de sus dudas.

— Puedes dejarte la ropa interior si quieres.

Sakura sabía que eso no haría mucha diferencia a su pena, pero sin duda era mejor que exponerse sólo así, a pesar de que el chico lo había hecho primero. Subió un poco su vestido hasta que sus dedos pudiesen entrar entre las esquinas que éste poseía a sus costados y así poder tomar las orillas de sus pantaloncillos, todo ante la atenta mirada del moreno. Los bajó con una lentitud que estaba torturando al joven, pero decidió ser paciente y no decir nada para no espantarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando la kunoichi dejó caer la prenda a su lado con timidez, el vestido no dejó que su ropa interior se viera, pero si dejaba ver los muslos y el contorno de sus piernas de una manera muy excitante. En cualquier otro momento, tal vez él no hubiera reparado en ella si la encontraba de esa misma manera, pero ahora era muy diferente. Aquella mujer estaba despertando a un Sasuke que ni él mismo creía que existía.

— Siéntate en mi pecho.

Ella caminó un poco hasta el cuerpo del moreno y pasó una pierna a un lado de él quedando de espaldas a su mirada. Desde esa perspectiva, las piernas de la kunoichi se veían mucho mejor.

La pelirrosa se sentó e inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente a la virilidad de Sasuke. Ya no tenía sentido ser tímido al respecto. Ambos sabían que al subir hasta aquel escalón de la intimidad, el tacto dejaría de ser sólo superficial.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y soltó un gran suspiro. El aire caliente que salió de su boca ante su acción, impactó de lleno en falo de Sasuke haciéndolo temblar. El moreno, quien en todo momento había estado estirado, flexionó sus rodillas y separó más las piernas, levantando sus caderas indicándole su ansiedad.

— Chúpala.

La kunoichi no esperaba un vocabulario tan vulgar en la boca de su amado, pero eso no hizo sino empaparla más de lo que el previo juego lo había hecho. Con los nervios aún presentes, pero disminuyendo poco a poco, tomó el miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a masajearlo. No sabía lo mucho que le excitaba que Sasuke hablara sucio hasta que no lo había escuchado.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Sasuke-kun? Repítemelo.

El joven ninja no podía más con su excitación, necesitaba de las atenciones de la kunoichi con urgencia. No notó las intenciones de la pelirrosa por jugar con él, y si lo hizo, no le importó.

— Chúpame la verga.

¡Madre santa! Su entrepierna pulsó ante las palabras sucias y rudas de Sasuke. Ella tampoco podía seguir reprimiéndose más, tenía que hacerlo ya.

— Lo que ordenes, Sasuke-kun.

Lamió el pene de su amado de forma lenta y suave; de abajo hacia arriba, como si del más exquisito caramelo se tratara. El gemido que Sasuke no pudo reprimir, fue como música para sus oídos.

El chico tiró su cabeza hacía atrás alzando su pecho, la sensación era increíble. La zona más sensible de su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciada por la cálida lengua de su compañera, eso sobrepasaba por mucho cualquier momento que, por curiosidad, él haya tocado su propia hombría. Una de sus manos sujetó los cabellos que se esparcían por su propia frente empapada de sudor, cuando sintió que la chica cubría su miembro hasta la mitad con su húmeda y caliente boca, su cara se transformó a una de absoluto placer.

Inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas penetrando la boca de la pelirrosa, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en nada más que en el salado sabor de la virilidad de su amado.

— Quítate el vestido — jadeó. Necesitaba verla y probar su piel de la misma manera que ella lo hacía con él.

Ella, sin moverse ni un poco de su sitio, bajó el cierre del vestido hasta que éste se desprendió y fue el mismo Sasuke quien lo hizo a un lado. Ahora ella sólo estaba en ropa interior.

Sakura sacó el pene de su boca unos momentos para hablar.

— ¿Qué me harás, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura estaba ansiosa por escucharlo decir alguna vulgaridad; «voy a comerte el coño» o alguna majadería así, pero nada de eso ocurrió. En cambio, Sasuke únicamente atrajo su trasero para que quedase por encima de su rostro y removió la tela de sus pantys. De una profunda lamida, recorrió desde el botón de su máximo placer, hasta pequeño y ultimo orificio de su anatomía.

El gemido quedó atrapado en su boca, siendo bloqueado por el falo palpitante del moreno. Sus ojos se entrecerraron del éxtasis cuando sintió la lengua recorrer todos sus pliegues y sus dientes rozar y mordisquear cuidadosamente su botón. La saliva se deslizaba por toda la longitud de Sasuke llegando a cubrir sus testículos. Sakura decidió que esa parte también necesitaba atención, así que deslizando su lengua hasta esa zona, tomó entre sus labios una de las bolsas, succionándola.

Debido a la nueva posición, podía ver claramente el mentón de Sasuke mientras su boca se intercalaba entre succiones y lametones por su zona íntima. En toda su vida jamás vería una imagen más fantástica que aquella. Podía sentir entre sus glúteos como la respiración del moreno se hacía cada vez más rápida y pesada.

El Uchiha metió un dedo en la pelirrosa y luego le siguió otro más, mientras veía los fluidos de la joven resbalarse por ellos. La velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaba cada vez que la escuchaba gemir más alto, utilizando la lengua para contornear la entrada. Sakura no pudo más. Moviendo sus caderas con desesperación, alcanzó el éxtasis puro mientras se desprendía de la virilidad de Sasuke y gritaba su nombre sin tapujo alguno.

La chica se desplomó debilitada por la reciente oleada de placer que la atacó de manera fulminante. El moreno vio como sus piernas temblaban y la dejo descansar un pequeñísimo momento hasta que le dictó el siguiente movimiento.

— Sakura, levántate.

La kunoichi sólo quería echarse sobre una cama suave y dormir el resto del día, pero no podía ser injusta con su compañero. Él también quería experimentar aquella sensación que ella misma había sentido ya dos veces en un mismo día y no podía negárselo.

Lentamente se levantó del pecho del Uchiha y él se incorporó.

— Ponte sobre tus rodillas.

Ella acató obediente. Se arrodillo frente a él, y siendo sujetada por los cabellos inició con las succiones al glande de su compañero, hasta retomar el ritmo que había llevado antes y comenzar a introducirlo por completo.

Pudieron haber seguido acostados para hacer eso, pero Sasuke quería ver la sonrosada cara de la kunoichi mientras su miembro aparecía y desaparecía entre su boca. El muchacho mordió su labio inferior. Era imposible tan siquiera describir la increíble sensación de ver a Sakura comiéndole su hombría. Sus caderas volvieron a cobrar vida y sujetando la cabeza de la kunoichi con sus dos manos, empezó a hacer movimientos de penetración.

Ya había alcanzado su límite. Unas cuantas envestidas más y se corrió en la boca de la pelirrosa exclamando un potente gruñido que por más que intento no pudo reprimir, pero que era menos vergonzoso que un gemido de absoluta plenitud. Ella empezó a toser tragándose el líquido sin pensar, mientras Sasuke caía de sentón al suelo.

Mientras el placer lentamente se escurría entre sus dedos, la realidad los golpeó lentamente hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande y presente para hacerlos pensar ¿Qué demonios acababan de hacer? Ellos dos, genins de apenas trece años de edad, habían estado tocándose y haciendo felaciones a mitad de un bosque lleno de enemigos y criaturas horribles.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras respiraban con apenas rastros de agitación. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera confundido, como si le hubiera dado permiso a otra persona que vivía dentro de él de poseer su cuerpo para enseñarle algo extraordinario y por fin darse cuenta de que esa otra persona tenía razón. Sakura le miraba tímida y hasta incómoda, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar o qué debía decir ahora, sintiéndose culpable porque en la sociedad en la que vivían, la mujer era la que quedaba como una cualquiera al dejarse hacer cosas así. Lo veía en su rostro, no quería que él pensara que era una de esas personas, pero él jamás pensaría algo así de aquella kunoichi.

— Sakura.

Ella derramó unas cuantas lágrimas que le gustaría explicar por qué, pero ni ella misma lo sabía. De decepción quizá, de pena, de odio. No lo sabía. La kunoichi levantó el rostro para ver como el Uchiha le tendía su vestido y sus pantaloncillos. Ella los sujetó con suavidad, mientras notaba como Sasuke ya se había acomodado sus pantalones.

— Apresúrate, Naruto no tardará nada en venir.

Ella lo escuchaba y al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Pensaba en lo que había pasado; en el arrepentimiento y en el cosquilleo que se encontraba en su vientre. Se vistió con lentitud, mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda dejándole su espacio. Ese gesto fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que él también estaba arrepentido.

—Lo que sucedió hoy… — habló el chico, captando la atención de la pelirrosa. Su tono de voz regresaba a la normalidad de siempre y su expresión no la podía ver — …no quiero que se lo vayas a contar a nadie.

Su corazón se estrujó.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo contaría algo así? — dijo ella con indignación.

— Bien… — contestó él, sin tan siquiera retirar o tratar de corregir la ofensa.

En ese momento Sasuke giró su cuerpo hacia ella. Sakura no supo exactamente qué palabras usar para describir la expresión de su rostro, pero era absolutamente diferente a cualquier otro gesto que hubiese visto antes. En sus ojos se encontraba el anhelo.

— …porque será nuestro secreto.

— ¿Eh?, ¿de qué secreto hablas?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon precipitadamente en dirección a la voz y Sasuke se maldijo por su distracción.

Ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, y por la cara que traía, estaría todo el día dando lata con el dichoso secreto.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Huehuehuehue

 **SM~**


	3. Mañana mismo

_**Notas al final.**_

* * *

 ** _M_ _arca de afección._**

 _._

 _ **Capítulo 3: M**_ _añana mismo._

.

* * *

 **L** os dos shinobis no quitaban la mirada de encima de su compañero, temerosos de lo que sea que haya llegado a escuchar. Pero por la mirada simple y ligeramente punzante del rubio, supieron que éste sólo había alcanzado a escuchar el final.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo el moreno cambiando la conversación, tratando de desorientarlo — ¿Y el otro sujeto?, ¿y el pergamino?

Naruto lo miró suspicaz mientras alzaba la mano derecha con el pergamino.

— Aquí — contestó él— ¿qué estás haciendo tú? Digo, ustedes.

Sakura se alarmó. Era la segunda vez que Naruto los encontraba en una situación sospechosa, pero antes de poder decir algo, Sasuke se adelantó.

— Nada de importancia. Dame el pergamino.

El rubio refunfuñó molesto. No le gustaba nada que Sasuke sólo haya dado órdenes como si fuera el jefe, no se expusiera a nada, después le exigiera todo y aparte lo cuestionara.

— Lo tengo, pero no se los daré hasta que me digan que está pasando—dijo, cansado de que sus amigos tuvieran algún secreto y no lo inmiscuyeran en él. ¿Eran compañeros no?, pues al parecer sólo él lo tenía claro.

— Tenemos un examen que aprobar Naruto — exclamó el moreno, pero esta vez había una cosa diferente en él. Antes, el moreno se habría fastidiado con la situación, y también le habría dicho a Naruto palabras cortantes y agresivas. Pero extrañamente, tanto su tono de voz como su expresión denotaban algo diferente. Ahora había dicho esa frase con calma, como diciéndole a un niño de lo más amable por qué no se puede comer un dulce.

— Pues entonces más les vale que se vayan apurando a decirlo — contestó Naruto con incertidumbre de su actitud, pero igualmente perceptivo.

— Basta por favor — dijo Sakura, cuando el Uchiha no le contestó nada al rubio — Te diremos todo cuando termine el examen.

Ambos la miraron, pero Sakura no quiso ver los ojos de Sasuke, sólo se concentró en el rubio, pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor no preguntara nada más.

— No sé por qué siento que me están engañando.

— No lo hacemos.

— ¿Qué es tan difícil que no me lo pueden decir ya? — preguntó entonces el rubio, más confundido con ellos que nunca. No era nada fácil para él dejar un tema sin resolver, pero la mirada que le dedicó su Sakura lo hizo considerar el hecho de dejar el asunto para más tarde.

— Es complicado — respondió ella.

— Está bien, ¡pero no crean que se me va a olvidar! — declaró como último, antes de guardar el pergamino en su porta kunais. Ni loco se lo daba a Sasuke.

— Vámonos ya entonces — habló el moreno, haciendo rabiar nuevamente a Naruto, quien ya estaba cansado de sólo escuchar órdenes por su parte.

El equipo se preparó para marchar, siendo en todo momento cautelosos para no llamar la atención de alguien cercano. El ambiente se sentía pesado para la kunoichi. Aunque estaba saltando atrás de sus dos compañeros, aun podía sentir sus ojos encima de ella. De ambos. Naruto alternándose entre Sasuke, el camino y ella.

Le preocupaba que el rubio descubriera algo. Aunque su razón le decía que no había manera de que él se enterara de algo que sólo Sasuke y ella habían sido testigos, su conciencia culpable le hacía creer que él lo sabría, tanto su madre como su padre como toda la aldea, y la juzgarían por ser una chiquilla sucia y cualquiera. Y, por otra parte, sentía la mirada de Sasuke. Pero la de él era dura. Una mirada que la amenazaba si llegase a contarle algo a su compañero. Aun le costaba creer que ella fuese a hacer algo así. Era verdad que en otras circunstancias, con otros hechos, ella habría gritado a las cinco grandes naciones ninja que tenía algo con Sasuke, pero con un hecho con ese grado de intimidad, no es algo que se atreviese a contar así como así.

En su subconsciencia escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar, o tal vez reclamarse, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención, sólo dejaba que la culpa la consumiera. ¿Culpa de qué? Pues, no lo sabía claramente. Culpa consigo misma tal vez, o con Sasuke. Lo disfrutaba y a la vez no. Es decir, en el momento su mente, su cuerpo y su alma se sentían bien, pero después se sentía pésima. Debería estar saltando en un pie y viendo mariposas revolotear, pero la verdad es que no se sentía así de ninguna manera. Tal vez ni siquiera era culpa lo que sentía, quizá era sólo confusión por lo rápido y depravado de la situación. O tal vez la poca moral que le hacía mella en su cerebro.

Aquella distracción finalmente le cobró una represalia. En uno de los saltos hacia las ramas, pisó un área llena de musgo y resbaló. Sin embargo, aun con ese fallo, sus sentidos se agudizaron y estaba preparada para frenar su caída, concentrando un poco de chackra en su palma para aferrarse a ella en un momento, antes de caer como un saco de papas al suelo. Pero el momento nunca llegó, porque sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo y después del estómago.

— No puedo quitarte el ojo de encima ni un segundo — escuchó desde atrás — Dame un respiro.

Se sonrojó mucho ante lo dicho porque sabía que se trataba del moreno. Su aliento le daba justo en la mejilla y la miraba un poco fastidiado, pero sin estarlo realmente, lo sabía porque no estaba haciendo presión al sujetarla. Y ahí, justo donde su mano estaba, los ligeros escalofríos empezaron a expandirse por su cuerpo. Inmediatamente él la soltó y Naruto le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

— Estoy bien, sólo no me di cuenta — acompañó su comentario con una sonrisa despreocupada y el rubio le sonrió devuelta.

— La próxima vez seré yo quien te atrape Sakura-chan, así que vuélvete a caer con confianza.

La kunoichi volvió a sonreír con ese comentario que en realidad le supo amargo. Le hizo sentir como una carga, a pesar de que pudo haberse protegido perfectamente sola. Estaba segura que ninguno de los dos lo hacía con el propósito de hacerle sentir menos, porque sólo trataban de protegerla.

— Ten más cuidado, tus tropiezos sólo nos están atrasando.

Bueno, al menos de parte de Naruto, no era intencional.

…

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la torre, encontrarse con Iruka y continuar con el examen. Estaba sorprendida de que los demás novatos lo hayan conseguido considerando todo lo que les costó a ellos poder estar ahí. Incluso antes de llegar habían tenido otro encuentro con ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia que los habían encerrado primero en un genjutsu y que los terminó por agotar. La kunoichi escuchó atentamente como los harían enfrentarse ahí mismo, sin descanso, con otros competidores en una ronda preliminar. Obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Sasuke estaba muy cansado y herido, y necesitaba inmediatamente ser revisado por algún superior para ver qué podían hacer con la marca de su cuello. Se lo hizo saber, pero tal como lo esperaba, él se opuso a ella y le exigió que no se metiera. Y justo después de restregarle en la cara que ella no era nadie para meterse en su vida, acabó retando a Naruto.

Dolía ser excluida, pero le dolía más no ser importante para él. Ingenuamente creyó que lo que habían vivido juntos en el bosque los acercaría un poco más. Incluso empezó a notar un cambio cuando Naruto los descubrió y él no se alteró ni un poco. Pero al parecer ese cambio sólo había sido fugaz, tal vez sólo lo imaginó, porque seguía siendo en frio e hiriente Sasuke Uchiha de siempre.

Estaba deprimida, y no volvió a objetar ni una sola palabra para convencerle de lo contrario. Su preocupación sólo hacía que él se enfadase, ¿Siempre sería lo mismo? Tal vez sí.

…

Los combates estaban avanzando con el curso establecido. Los tres miembros del equipo ya habían combatido, pero sólo dos de ellos lograron pasar a la etapa final de aquel desafío. En su momento peleaban Chouji y Dosu, el desagradable ninja del sonido. Únicamente faltaban ellos y la kunoichi sería libre de buscar a Sasuke y saber cómo se encontraba.

A pesar de sus palabras firmes, Sakura simplemente no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Así que esperó pacientemente y apenas el combate terminó, salió disparada hasta el hospital.

Las rodillas le dolían de horrores. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le afectó el combate con Ino hasta que no salió del edificio. Cuando llegó al hospital, la recepcionista creyó que necesitaba ayuda por su apariencia tan maltratada. Aceptó sólo porque no quería verse como una basura frente a Sasuke. Sería muy descuidado de su parte velar por la seguridad de su propio compañero de equipo, si ni siquiera lo hacía por la suya. Pero en cuanto estuvo recostada en la cama del hospital recibiendo un monitoreo en su rodilla, el cansancio pudo más que ella y se quedó dormida.

Para cuando despertó, la noche ya había caído a la aldea. Se decepcionó, porque a esa hora las visitas ya no estaban permitidas, y no sólo eso, sino que también cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke ya se hubiese dado de alta y se marchase. Algunas partes de su cuerpo tenían vendas y algunos pequeños parches. Sintió que no las necesitaba ya que se encontraba muy bien, sólo requirió un poco de reposo y había quedado como nueva. Así que se quitó todo, excepto una venda que tenía en la rodilla.

Cuando hubo enrollado las vendas y acomodado en su lugar, salió de la habitación para marcharse a su casa. Pero entre tanto y tanto, descubrió a Kakashi-sensei salir de uno de los cuartos, y se escondió antes de que él pudiera verla.

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó por su alma, tal vez Sasuke seguía en el hospital y ella podría entrar a hurtadillas a visitarle. Esperó hasta que Kakashi ya se encontraba doblando en el pasillo y sin moros en la costa, corrió hasta la habitación. Efectivamente, Sasuke se encontraba ahí.

— Sasuke-kun — dijo en voz baja, tratando de no molestarlo.

— Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

Entonces ella se acercó a su cama.

— Yo… también tenía algunas heridas—comentó, pensando si él se molestaría de que estuviese ahí — Ya casi me iba, sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

— Estoy bien.

— Me alegro, estaba realmente preocupada — contestó.

— Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por mí.

Sakura sonrió.

— Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

El moreno no dijo nada más y ella tampoco sabía qué decir a partir de ahí. A pesar de eso podía sentir que el ambiente no era incómodo, al menos no para ella. La joven lo miraba a él, y él miraba a otro lado. Entonces decidió preguntarle que había hecho con la marca de maldición.

— Kakashi le puso un sello — dijo serio — Pero no creo que realmente funcione.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Siento que esto es más fuerte de lo que él cree — respondió, poniendo una de sus manos en la marca y refiriéndose a su sensei.

Sakura suspiró. No quería ser tan pesimista como él, pero había aprendido de mala manera que sí trataba de mostrar un poco de alegría o positivismo, Sasuke lo tomaba a mal y es lo que menos quería ahora. Pensó en la manera en la que podía hacer sentir bien a su compañero, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue su secreto. Se sonrojó.

Sasuke fue perceptivo y notó aquel sonrojo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó a su compañera, pero ésta sólo miró a otra dirección.

— No es nada — murmuró ella con fingida parsimonia.

No era el momento de pensar cosas como esa. Sasuke estaba pasando por algo muy serio y difícil. Era cierto que Kakashi y ni siquiera ella comprendían la magnitud de lo que significaba la marca de maldición del tal Orochimaru, a pesar de que lo acompañó en todo momento del incidente. Temía por Sasuke, por lo que le fuese a ocurrir. Pero, ¿qué podría pasar? Cabía la posibilidad de que el episodio que sufrió Sasuke se repitiera. Pero esta vez ya no sería tan… como había sucedido en ese entonces, sino que podría convertirse en algo muy peligroso, un enemigo para ellos o para la villa. De repente su cerebro comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su cráneo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que toparse con ese sujeto? Se preguntó si Sasuke había sido marcado sólo de manera aleatoria, porque demostró ser muy fuerte a pesar de su edad; o si, por el contrario, Orochimaru ya lo había tenido en la mira desde hace tiempo. Deseaba que fuese lo primero, porque si de lo segundo se tratara, liberar a Sasuke de su opresión sería muchísimo más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Le has contado a alguien lo que sucedió?

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que la miraba fijamente, diferente a como la miraba aquella vez que Naruto los cuestionó. Ya no había una dureza de _«ni te atrevas a contarlo»_ más bien era un suave _«realmente espero que no lo hayas hecho»._ Apenas era consciente de la naturaleza tan cambiante de Sasuke. ¿Habría sido así todo el tiempo?

Lo que menos quería la kunoichi en ese momento era tocar aquel tema. Como si fuera posible la presión en su cabeza aumentó, pero por un hecho totalmente diferente. Ella se había esforzado en sacar el suceso de su cabeza cuando lo recordó fugazmente, y Sasuke se atrevía a capturarlo y volverlo a poner sobre la mesa. Y aunque quería ofenderse por su falta de confianza sólo le dijo que no.

— Que bueno, recuerda que es sólo nuestro asunto.

 _Nuestro. Nuestro. Nuestro. De nosotros. Tuyo y mío. De nadie más que nuestro._

La palabra se repetía firmemente en su cabeza. A veces Sasuke podía ser lindo sin quererlo. Entonces un impulso por tocar sus labios se hizo presente siendo más poderoso que ella, y sin pensar en el rechazo o la furia de Sasuke, se atrevió a cruzar la línea para juntarlos con los suyos. Sasuke se alejó por la sorpresa, pero eso no evitó que Sakura llegara hasta él en un caliente beso. El moreno se dejó hacer lo que ella quería, no porque él también lo ansiaba, sino porque de alguna manera, eso hacía que su cuerpo doliese menos y pequeños escalofríos corrieran en su espalda. Y también porque a comparación del grado de intimidad que habían alcanzado juntos la vez pasada, rechazar un beso sería absurdo.

Con los labios ya juntos, Sakura sujetó las mejillas del moreno mientras las acariciaba con los pulgares y le besaba lentamente. El joven moreno no podía simplemente ignorar ese gesto y comenzó a corresponder con un naciente y ardiente júbilo. El beso robado que había iniciado lento empezó a tener intensidad y a cobrarse algunos suspiros.

Una de las manos de Sakura bajó de la mejilla de Sasuke hasta su blanco cuello. Siguió bajando por todo su pecho, dándole al moreno una gran expectación de donde esa traviesa mano quería parar. Pero tal expectación se redujo a nada cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que se separasen al momento en que ésta fue abierta. Era una enfermera quien venía a revisar a los pacientes por rutina.

— Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? — preguntó la enfermera a la pelirrosa, quien sonrojada se levantó de la silla y se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

— Sólo venía a visitar a mi amigo — contestó apenada.

— Pues ya no son horas de visita.

— Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Te veré después Sasuke-kun.

La kunoichi esperó a que Sasuke le dijera algo, pero el sólo la miró y asintió. Entonces ante el carraspeo de la enfermera, Sakura dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta. Justo cuando la enfermera estaba a punto de cerrarla, entonces el joven decidió hablar.

— Nos veremos, Sakura.

Quiso mirar el rostro de Sasuke que estaba de espaldas a ella, pero cuando lo intentó, la enfermera ya había cerrado la puerta. Bueno, no importaba. Sasuke nunca se había despedido de ella con ese tono de voz de lo más relajado. Hasta casi sintió que lo había dicho justo como se despedían los novios o algo así. Sonrió por su tonta idea. Los labios de Sasuke eran muy suavecitos.

Mientras la enfermera acomodaba su almohada y le preguntaba si no deseaba algo de tomar, pensó en lo que había ocurrido.

Nuevamente se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones que su compañera de equipo provocaba en su cuerpo. Era fascinante como pequeñas cosquillas surgían detrás de su cabeza, y como una corriente eléctrica circulaba por su espalda y se detenía justo en la parte más sensible de todo su ser. Recordó como claramente le había dicho en el bosque que lo que había pasado entre ellos sería su secreto, pero eso no significaba que lo repetirían cada que ella quisiese. En ese momento pudo haber sucedido lo mismo que en el bosque si la enfermera no hubiera aparecido. Y en lugar de motivarse por ello, le supo amargo.

…

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Sasuke. Cuando quiso visitarlo en el hospital, él ya no se encontraba ahí. Después se enteró por boca de su maestro Kakashi que lo estaba entrenando para la ronda final del examen Chunin, y después de eso, no volvió a tener noticias de él. Estaba de más decir que le preocupaba mucho la condición de Sasuke. Necesitaba verlo y escuchar de su propia boca que se encontraba bien. Pero lo más probable era que el muchacho se molestara con ella por interrumpir su entrenamiento. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Y esperó, y esperó, hasta que sólo faltaba un día para que la etapa final del examen comenzara. Por supuesto que iba a apoyar a sus dos compañeros, pero estaba más que ansiosa por ver a Sasuke.

Estaba recostada en el cómodo sillón de la planta baja de su casa, cuando su madre salió de la cocina y le advirtió que se duchara antes de la cena. A Sakura le cansaba mucho que su madre le dijera todos los días lo que tenía que hacer, cuando ella ya lo sabía muy bien. Pero no le dijo nada, recordando muy bien lo que le había dicho a Sasuke de Naruto hace ya un tiempo, y también, lo que él le había contestado.

Naruto. También tenía ganas de ver a su amigo. En todo ese tiempo sólo había concentrado sus pensamientos en Sasuke y ni siquiera se preocupó por su rubio compañero. Seguramente él tuvo un riguroso entrenamiento y esperaba algo de palabras motivadoras. Gaara y Neji, esos eran oponentes realmente difíciles. Darían una gran batalla, pero estaba segura de que al final, Naruto y Sasuke serían los vencedores.

— ¡Sakura! No te lo voy a volver a repetir — gritó su madre al ver que su hija no había movido ni un sólo músculo desde que la mandó a bañar.

— Si, ya voy.

La kunoichi se levantó de su sillón y subió la escalera hasta su cuarto. Pero entonces, justo cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación para sacar ropa limpia y ducharse, encontró a una figura en la ventana que daba hacia el balcón. Se acercó a ella, porque sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Nunca creyó que Sasuke se atrevería a hacer una visita como aquella, pero no se contuvo a pensar ni un sólo segundo más y lo abrazó.

Por supuesto, no esperaba que él le correspondiera como si fuesen alguna clase de pareja, y no lo hizo. Sin embargo, la apartó un poco de su pecho y la besó directamente en los labios.

— Mañana después del examen quiero verte, nos encontraremos atrás del estadio — le dijo en tono bajo — No faltes.

— No lo haré — contestó, y se sintió con fuerzas para atreverse a darle un beso que él correspondió.

No quiso apartarse de él, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera él se marcharía. Así que mantuvo sus labios pegados a los del moreno por un largo tiempo, y seguiría hasta que el aire se le acabara o él la apartara, pero el Uchiha tampoco se movió de su sitio. Sólo mantenían sus labios pegados, sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento, hasta que Sasuke se separó sólo escasos centímetros para tomar aire, y volvió a juntarlos esta vez acariciando los labios de su compañera con los suyos.

Era un beso lento. Perfecto con el clima cálido de la oscura noche. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la televisión de la planta baja y sus bocas jugando. Entonces Sasuke la abrazó poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda y moviéndolas en lo que parecía un gesto cariñoso de arriba hacia abajo. Sakura estaría encantada con ese gesto, sino fuera porque su cabeza estaba perdida en otra galaxia.

Sasuke no era un chico que se fijara en las chicas. Antes nunca lo había hecho. Pero ahora que tenía sus manos recorriendo a su compañera, notaba que tenía una bonita figura y una apariencia muy femenina. Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miró tímida, pero sonriente. Sus ojos brillaban como si en vez de verlo a él, mirara un tesoro muy valioso. Él no se sentía así ni mucho menos, pero era agradable ver que alguien si lo considerara de esa manera. Sin embargo, no cambió su expresión, su mirada era neutra, hasta que el ceño empezó a fruncirse.

No estaba enojado, sólo curioso, y el ceño fruncido era la manera en la que su rostro mostraba la extrañeza de alguna situación. Antes de que la kunoichi se atreviera a preguntar la razón de su cambio, unos golpes se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente se separaron.

— ¡Sakura! — Escucharon ambos— ¡La cena está lista y te estamos esperando! ¿Ya te bañaste señorita?

— Ya voy mamá — respondió ella, apresurándose a la puerta que amenazaba con ser abierta.

Justo cuando su madre giró el pomo la kunoichi lo sostuvo para que no terminara la labor y la puerta no se abriera.

— ¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué no abres? — cuestionó su madre enojada.

Entonces Sakura miró sobre su hombro para indicarle a Sasuke que encontrara un escondite, pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada él ya no estaba en la habitación. Suspirando y proclamando una maldición hacia el universo entero y sus condenadas interrupciones, dejó pasar a su mamá. Los regaños de su madre siempre la ponían de mal humor, sobre todo si eran por nimiedades. Pero esta vez, no habría nada ni nadie que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ansiaba ya que fuera mañana.

...

— Eh, eh ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¡Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha con la mirada al frente y las manos en los bolsillos. El moreno ignoró los escandalosos gritos de las niñas que si mal no recordaba, habían estado con él en la academia. Las chicas suspiraron decepcionadas de los comunes desplantes del chico, pero no por ello dejaron de mirarlo menos enamoradas. Era maravilloso encontrarlo en una noche tan cálida como aquella, porque el combinaba perfectamente con ella. El Uchiha tronó la boca fastidiado, no exactamente con ellas, sino con él mismo.

¿Qué pasaba con él? O más bien ¿Qué le pasaba con su compañera de equipo? Sabía perfectamente que después de lo que hicieron en el bosque, y más tarde en el hospital, la relación de compañeros de equipo cambiaría drásticamente. Pero no pensó que fuera a influir tanto en su mente como ahora. De hecho, a partir de ese momento, le costaba pensar en algo que no se tratara de ella.

Tanto su mente como su cuerpo empezaban a buscarla. Y a decir verdad, le aterraba hasta qué punto esta locura podría conducirlo, y la manera en la que afectaría tanto su comportamiento como su más importante meta en la vida. Fue una tontería haber incitado a continuar con ello, porque lo hizo, correspondiendo a todo lo que esa pequeña mujer le ofrecía, y supo que su compañera así lo había entendido. Había ido esa noche a buscarla para citarla atrás del estadio, y lo primero que hizo fue besarla. ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan ilógica? No lo sabía, pero repararía aquel error y le contaría las alas a un polluelo que apenas estaba intentando volar.

Y lo haría mañana mismo.

Detrás del estadio.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Huehuehuehue

 **SM~**


	4. La ilusión en un día triste

**_Notas al final._**

* * *

 ** _M_** _ **arca de afección.**_

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 4: L_** _a ilusión en un día triste._

 _._

* * *

 **C** uando Sakura abrió sus ojos, sólo bastaron unos segundos para que la información acerca de todos los eventos que ocurrirían ese mismo día aparecieran en su mente como un bombazo y se levantara muy rápido de la cama. Era el día de la ronda final, y a pesar de que eso le crispaba los nervios de sobremanera, también lo hacía el hecho de su –casi– cita con Sasuke. Confiaba en él demasiado como para dar por hecho que se libraría de todos sus enemigos sólo para poder reunirse con ella atrás del estadio. Incluso si lo miraba de un ángulo diferente, hasta romántico le parecía el hecho.

Suspiró enamorada. Otra vez la embargaban sus ilusiones románticas que le hacían flotar en el aire. Necesitaba evitarlo para resguardar su corazón, pero no podía simplemente hacer como si no pasara un hecho tan evidente.

Ella había traspasado cualquier barrera que Sasuke le ponía a las relaciones con las demás personas, incluso si lo hacía dejándose llevar por sus emociones, aun así, Sakura siempre albergaría en su corazón que ella fue la primera en la vida de Sasuke para muchas cosas, incluso, en provocarle emociones que lo cegaran de la realidad para sumergirlo en un mundo totalmente loco.

Se miró al espejo. Ya no habría miedos, ni se culparía o se sentiría menos por lo que había pasado. Después de todo, era su Sasuke, la persona a la que su corazón había elegido eternamente para amar. Y sabía muy bien que Sasuke no le habría seguido el paso si no la quisiera por lo menos un poco, algo en su alma se lo decía.

Se bañó y se vistió, aunque era muy temprano. No sabía si arreglarse un poco más sólo para ese día. Ella había dejado atrás las superficialidades, pero también debía considerar que era una ocasión especial para ambos.

¿Qué es lo que él le diría? Anoche había ido a verla y pudo habérselo dicho ahí mismo, pero si no lo hizo, es porque era algo muy importante para él. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y le pediría ser su novia. Sonaba demasiado fantasioso, irreal, que podría provocar la burla de cualquier persona que conociera mínimamente a Sasuke. Pero si hace unos meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que lograría avanzar con él de la manera en que lo hizo, eso sí habría sonado desquiciado.

La ansiedad estaba empezando a carcomerla y no habían pasado ni treinta minutos que despertó. Su madre le llamó para comer, pero en su estómago tenía un gran bulto de emociones mezcladas que no había cabida para un gramo de comida. Con tanta presión, casi sentía que podría vomitar.

Tocó sus mejillas con ambas manos. ¡Maldición, qué nerviosa estaba! No podía sentir otra cosa, ni distraerse. Inhaló, exhalo y dijo un firme «basta» frente al espejo, pero a los pocos segundos, sus piernas volvieron a ser de gelatina. Rendida ante su descarriada e infantil actitud, miró sus ojos verdes en el espejo, como si no fueran los suyos. Esos ojos que reflejaban el amor que sentía hacia su compañero, y que brillaban con tan sólo pensar en él. Esperaba que ese día, el mismo Sasuke que tanto se escabullía de sus sentimientos, pudiera verlo también.

—Ay Sasuke-kun…

La pequeña mujer entonces miró encima del buró donde firmemente reposaba aquel cuadro con la fotografía de su equipo. La única foto que tenía de Sasuke y de sí misma juntos. Incluso si salía con esa cara de pocos amigos hacia Naruto, él no podía ser menos encantador.

—… cómo te quiero.

…

Faltaba media hora para el inicio del examen cuando salió de casa. Su padre le deseó un buen día como siempre, su madre le dijo que regresara antes de la cena.

Sakura caminó hasta el lugar donde se desarrollarían las finales, tratando de encontrar a Sasuke y tal vez a Naruto para desearles éxito en su pelea. Se sentía un poco mal en ser la única en no clasificar para las finales, pero a la vez, estaba aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse con alguno de sus compañeros ni esos ninjas de habilidades más que únicas, como el mismísimo Gaara, por ejemplo.

Pero obviamente esto no se quedaría así, ella les alcanzaría, aunque se convirtieran en chunnins antes que ella, se esforzaría al máximo para poder estar al nivel de su gran equipo, lo había decidido ya.

Al momento de pisar la entrada del estadio se encontró con varia gente conocida, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto estaban ahí, por supuesto, mucho menos Kakashi-sensei. Había hecho una caminata lenta para llegar, así que deberían estar un poco más sobre la hora citada.

Uno de los organizadores les pidió a las personas que aguardaban en la entrada subir hasta los palcos y encontrar un lugar. Todo ya se encontraba organizado, incluso el Hokage y el Kazekage se encontraban en su lugar. No faltaba nada para que el evento comenzara y nadie de su equipo aparecía. No le extrañaba de Kakashi y hasta podría esperarlo de Naruto, ¿pero Sasuke? Él no era una persona que se diera el lujo de llegar tarde, mucho menos en un evento tan importante como éste.

De repente, en una entrada escandalosa y casi echando humo Naruto apareció, siendo llamativo como era su costumbre, pero lejos de fastidiarla como lo habría hecho de antaño, sonrió por él, aunque sólo fuese una sombra en su cara. Entonces se formó junto a los otros participantes, dándole la cara al público expectante, sonriendo tan grande y fuerte como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Ino se sentó a su lado, y al notar su rostro decaído, llamó su atención.

— ¡Oye Sakura! — Exclamó la rubia — Entiendo que Sasuke te preocupe, pero Naruto va a pelear en este momento y necesita que también le apoyes.

Sakura le miró y mostró una sonrisa más amplia ante sus palabras. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Naruto en este momento necesitaba de todo su ánimo y ella no se lo negaría.

— Tienes razón.

Ambas dejaron de mirarse la una a la otra cuando el Hokage dio bienvenida e inicio a los exámenes de ascenso, mientras que en el campo, el examinador parecía explicar alguna nueva regla con un pergamino en manos. Desearía poder bajar para preguntarle qué pasaría con Sasuke. Obviamente si no se presentaba quedaría eliminado pero, él había trabajado muy duro, era muy fuerte y capaz. Le costaba creer que sería sacado del camino así como así.

Tanto Naruto como Neji Hyuga se habían quedado en sus mismos lugares, mientras los demás se marchaban a otro lado del lugar. Dieron una batalla muy impresionante y su rubio amigo resultó vencedor. Luego de ellos siguieron Shikamaru y la chica de la arena, Temari; pero su batalla también ya había acabado y Sasuke seguía sin aparecer.

Todo el mundo murmuraba dubitativos sobre las acciones que se tomarían contra Sasuke. El examinador se hallaba a mitad de la zona de combate acompañado de Shikamaru y Naruto. Segurísimamente el rubio estaría abogando por su compañero, pero sabía muy bien que no le tolerarían la ausencia durante más tiempo y sería cuestión de nada para que anunciaran su descalificación.

«Vamos», se repitió en su cabeza. «Aparece ya»

Un viento empezó a alzarse justo en medio del campo, junto a unas hojas que parecían danzar en torno a las ventiscas, conforme se acumulaban en medio del pequeño y débil torbellino, daban lugar a la figura que más deseaban todos ver. Finalmente Sasuke había llegado, y de una forma tan llena de estilo.

Desde su lugar podía verlos conversar. A Sasuke con Naruto y Shikamaru; a Kakashi con el sensor. Sabía que de alguna manera Sasuke lograría librar cualquier sanción que fueran a ponerle, era una de las estrellas principales del lugar y ya que estaba ahí, sólo locos le prohibirían luchar. Y así fue, con unos cuantos segundos para la presentación, todos los que estaban ahí a excepción de Sasuke, y el aparecido Gaara, se retiraron del campo para dejarlos enfrentarse.

El público se veía ansioso y expectante. Los dos mejores, los más temidos. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los rumores sobre el poder de los ninjas de la arena, sobre todo del pelirrojo, llegaran a los oídos de todos, y al saber que se enfrentaría con nada más y nada menos que el último de los Uchihas, causó en todos unos grandes revuelos de expectación, y era básicamente la razón por la que la mayoría de las personas estaban ahí.

La batalla había empezado, y Sakura lo animó desde el fondo de su corazón, y aunque la mayoría de las personas tuvieran una duda de quién iba a ganar, ella sabía muy bien que Sasuke lo haría. Seguía preocupada por supuesto, no podía tomar la batalla como algo fácil ante la notable mejora de Sasuke. Subestimar a su contrincante era un lujo que no se podía tomar, menos si ese contrincante era Gaara de la aldea de la Arena. Pero, aunque sea con dificultades, Sasuke tomaría la victoria, estaba segurísima de ello. Así que lo miró moverse con audacia, con valentía.

Mientras más lo veía, más se maravillaba de él. Sasuke parecía danzar en el campo de batalla. Era una descripción un tanto exagerada, pero sus movimientos tan rápidos, esquivando los ataques de arena como si estuviera en los zapatos de Lee pero con el estilo Uchiha, le hacían verlo de esa manera. No sólo Gaara y Lee estaban sorprendidos, todos lo estaban. Cualquier cosa que Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Temari hayan hecho antes de él, había quedado en el olvido ante los espectadores.

Así era Sasuke, esa era su habilidad especial. Él acaparaba todas las miradas sobre sí, incluso si no las quería. Orgullo, sorpresa, admiración o amor, Sasuke Uchiha había nacido para capturar la atención de cualquiera que le conociera.

Sonrió orgullosa de él. Estaba contenta de que Sasuke luciera tan animado y fuerte, a diferencia de las dudas que le habían asaltado a mitad del bosque de la muerte. No supo si en algún momento estaría asustado por enfrentarse a Gaara después de todo lo que seguramente Kakashi le había contado. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba, o si ya se encontraba bien de su cuello, pero sólo pudo verle pocas veces y en todas ellas terminó por distraerse.

En una de sus cavilaciones, no pudo ver cuando una considerable cúpula de arena había rodeado a Gaara, y Sasuke estaba en una de las murallas con un increíble resplandor en uno de sus brazos. Un resplandor que se le hacía muy similar.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Incluso puedo ver el chackra de su mano! — exclamó.

Kakashi había llegado hasta hace unos momentos al lado de ellos, mientras sólo sonreía ante el asombro de sus conocidos. Había una perfecta razón por la que él personalmente había querido entrenar a Sasuke, pues ambos eran del mismo estilo.

— ¿Qué es esa técnica? — se cuestionó, pero más parecía hablar para sí misma que para los demás.

Tanto el maestro Gai como el suyo, explicaron en qué consistía la técnica, que pudo escuchar claramente como Chidori, pero inmediatamente concentro su vista de regreso en Sasuke. Él se había levantado para dar carrera hasta la enorme masa de arena que cubría al pelirrojo a gran velocidad. El destello de chackra de su brazo se había convertido en un poco más que eso y los chispazos eléctricos destellaban alrededor dejando una estela de luz azul a medida que avanzaba.

Todo el mundo parecía no querer parpadear antes y después del gran impacto. En el que a sorpresa de todos, la defensa de Gaara había sido penetrada por aquella técnica. Y es que era demasiado sorprendente.

Todos los que estuvieron en la batalla con Rock Lee, sabían todo lo que a él le había costado el tan sólo quebrantar parte de la defensa que cubría el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Pero Sasuke había atravesado no sólo la espesa cúpula, sino que también le había herido por el intenso grito que Gaara soltó desde dentro.

La cara estupefacta de los miembros de la arena, y parte de los ninjas de la hoja resaltaban sobre el clamor de otros, pero fue interrumpido por el propio grito de Sasuke cuando desesperado retiró su brazo. A partir de ahí las cosas fueron extrañas.

Sakura no sólo pudo ver como un brazo totalmente monstruoso, que no había sido creado a partir de arena se asomaba por el mismo agujero que Sasuke había creado, sino que una sensación incómoda y escalofriante pareció apoderarse del estadio y de repente, todos estaban dormidos.

Era una técnica ilusoria, y como buena ninja la disipó. Pero al parecer muy pocos lo habían logrado. Después de eso escuchó estallidos, las instrucciones de Kakashi-sensei, la repentina partida de Sasuke e incluso la suya para llegar con él y ayudarle.

…

Sakura abrió sus ojos en el hospital, en una de las habitaciones que comúnmente se usaban para los ninjas de poca gravedad que sólo usarían máximo unos dos o tres días. Al lado de su cama había una pequeña flor de narciso, muy segura de que la autora de ese detalle había sido Ino.

Su cuerpo se sentía un poco entumecido, pero no tenía ya rastro de ninguna herida. Lo primero que quiso hacer era bajarse de la cama para preguntar por su equipo. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Naruto y Sasuke habrían derrotado a Gaara? Lo más seguro es que ambos se encontraran en el hospital junto con ella.

Poner el primer pie fuera de la cama fue fácil, y el segundo también, pero cuando intentó apoyar su peso en ellos para comenzar a caminar, fue cuando el intenso dolor en la cadera le hizo temblar y volver a caer en la cama de un sentón.

—¿Qué haces?

Sakura giró su rostro hasta la voz de la entrada, sintiéndose dichosa de la presencia de Sasuke. Las mariposas volaron en su estómago, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación. Todo parecía como un cuento en donde la chica estaba herida y su chico iba a cuidar de ella para darle de comer sopa en la boca o dejarle algún presente. Sasuke no llevaba nada en la mano, y no había ninguna una olla de sopa por ningún sitio.

— Sasuke-kun

Sasuke cerró la puerta del cuarto y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. Afortunadamente él se veía muy bien, no tenía vendas ni nada, y se comportaba con regularidad, era un alivio, pero a su mente vino su otro compañero de equipo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?

— Está bien — comentó, con una tranquilidad que logró transmitirle a ella — despertó hace poco. Tenía unas cuantas heridas en la cabeza y mucho cansancio, aunque lo segundo ya se le quitó.

A pesar de que el moreno no había contado ningún chiste, Sakura se permitió reír relajada, no esperaba menos del ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a los demás. La kunoichi volvió a preguntar más cosas acerca de Gaara y el desenlace de la batalla, y aunque Sasuke no dio muchos detalles al respecto, dejó en claro que fue Naruto quien los había ayudado a salir de ese apuro y que la aldea de la arena se había retirado del ataque.

Mientras su compañero soltaba una que otra información, la sonrisa afable que ella había puesto en su rostro se rendía poco a poco y él lo notó.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Su repentina decaída se debía a que otra vez no había sido de gran ayuda. Aunque se interpuso entre Gaara y Sasuke para que el primero no le hiciera daño a su compañero, más de la mitad del encuentro se la había pasado atrapada entre la arena y un árbol hasta que perdió la conciencia. Sakura le miró pensando en si realmente debería decirle cómo se sentía, posiblemente no le importara, o tal vez la volvería a regañar como aquella vez.

— ¿Cuál cara? — preguntó entonces viendo como Sasuke, sin responder, se acercaba a ella — ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Sasuke no contestó nada más, sólo se limitó a moverse hasta parar enfrente de ella, quien todavía estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, mirándolo.

Ella le amaba tal y como era, pero a veces desearía que Sasuke pudiese decirle un poco más. Él no era tan serio como todos creían, había momentos donde hablaba más de lo normal y sus emociones se salían de control, incluso en las que bromeaba y le tomaba el pelo a alguien. Pero todas esas demostraciones parecían sobresalir en él cuando no se daba cuenta, cuando sólo se dejaba ir en el bullicio y ajetreo que formaba su parlanchín equipo alrededor de él.

Incluso ella, una persona tan observadora cuando se trataba del mundo, y sobre todo, cuando se trataba de Sasuke, podía ver en su expresión como luego se recriminaba a si mismo cuando notaba su comportamiento "inadecuado" volviendo a la cara neutra de siempre.

¿Qué tan difícil era ser Sasuke Uchiha? Se peguntó. Ahí mismo, viéndolo frente a frente, notando como acortaba más la distancia, pensó si sería complicado para él mantener esa imagen de chico frio.

Muchas veces se preguntó si tal vez Sasuke hacía chistes en su cabeza, o quizá apreciaba la belleza de las chicas en silencio, o se deprimía en las noches al recordar a su familia. Se preguntó incluso si tendría la capacidad de llorar.

Quería conocerle, hasta el último rincón.

— Sakura.

Quería ser la persona que le diera la libertad de ser él mismo, porque ella jamás le diría a nadie lo que sea que Sasuke, por muy poco que fuera, compartiera con ella. Le gustaría ser la persona que resguardara sus secretos, que sepa sus sentimientos, que librara todo remordimiento o duda que tuviera en su corazón.

Él flexionó sus rodillas y curvó un poco su espalda para que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura, con un sólo propósito.

— Sasuke…

Los labios de Sasuke tocaron los suyos, y por la emoción de sus pensamientos tanto como el afecto que sentía por él, lo tomó por ambos lados de su rostro y lo pegó tanto a ella que sus narices se aplastaron una contra la otra.

Pero eso al moreno ni siquiera le molestó, porque se acomodó mejor para que sus labios pudieran moverse libres.

Aunque ella quiso hacer de su beso algo más aguerrido, el Uchiha se mantuvo calmado, sólo moviéndose lentamente, embragándola con su ritmo, como si en lugar de sólo querer besarla, más bien quisiera acariciarla. Poco a poco Sakura se dejó hacer, casi escurriéndose entre los besos de su amor. Los ojos que antes había apretado, ahora lentamente perdían la fuerza al punto de abrirlos lentamente y notar como él no los había cerrado.

Sus ojos estaban a unos centímetros el uno del otro, mientras más abajo sus labios se entrelazaban haciendo sonidos que le estimulaban. Cada poro de su piel se erizó y le dio mucha vergüenza, y no sólo por eso, sino porque su pecho también vibró y una inquietante sensación se extendió desde su entrepierna por todo su cuerpo. Ya sabía lo que era, lo había sentido anteriormente en situaciones similares con él.

¿Dónde estaba la evidencia de que todo era una ilusión?

Le estaba costando mantener el beso y la mirada al mismo tiempo. Notó muy bien como una de las manos de Sasuke se apoyó en su espalda y también cómo sus ojos se trasformaban en algo diferente mientras la sentía temblar ante su tacto.

Sasuke se separó de sus labios sin soltarla.

— Esta cara.

La kunoichi podía casi jurar que la cara de boba enamorada que tendría ahora sería muy diferente a la cara deprimida que tendría antes, pero le siguió el juego, porque ella seguiría todo lo que él quisiese.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos lo vio sonreír, pero de forma totalmente diferente a las muecas arrogantes y confiadas que solía soltar con anterioridad. Esta sonrisa era tranquila y sincera. Sakura se conmovió por ser justamente ella quien recibiera tal muestra de cariño por parte de Sasuke, porque eso es lo que era, en absolutamente todas sus letras.

— Sasuke — exclamó su nombre, otra vez, y lo abrazó, porque no sabía qué más hacer. Volver a besarlo habría sido también una buena opción, pero eso se sentía mucho mejor cuando era él quien lo empezaba.

Ese abrazo duró más de lo que creía, y significó también mucho más. Un abrazo que le dio el tiempo suficiente como para creerse la chica más afortunada del mundo, y para revolotear en muchas cosas más.

Pero no sólo a ella le había dado tiempo de pensar, sino también a él. Cuando se alejó para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, entonces vio como todo el rastro de emociones afectuosas, o que ella creyó así, se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían aparecido. La mirada de Sasuke ahora parecía perdida ante el fiero recuerdo de algo desagradable, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de un error.

Un error que venía comiéndole la cabeza desde días atrás, porque tampoco era un malnacido que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de nadie. Porque tenía que decirle a ella de inmediato lo que sentía y dejar las cosas claras, acabando de una buena vez con todo, antes de que sucediera algo peor e irremediable. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

— Escucha, no vine para esto.

La sonrisa de la kunoichi se mantuvo ingenuamente.

— ¿Recuerdas que dije que nos veríamos detrás de estadio? Con todo lo que pasó, ya no pudimos hablar.

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, no había dejado de pensar en eso desde que se lo dijo.

El Uchiha meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas. Quería ser claro, pero también no quería herirla. La apreciaba, lo había reconocido frente a Naruto y lo reconocía ahora, en su propia mente, frente a ella.

— Sé perfectamente en qué momento empezó "esto" — dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, sabiendo claramente a lo que se refería — lo que no sé es por qué lo dejé continuar. Incluso ahora estoy siendo irracional.

— Sasuke… — fue entonces cuando la sonrisa cayó lentamente, como si el Uchiha le estuviera dando la peor noticia de la vida. Aun con esa cara que no mostraba dolor, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el augurio de una mala noticia.

— No pienses que sólo me he dedicado a jugar contigo, en ningún momento fue esa mi intención— continuó entonces — Pero creo que debemos de estar conscientes que lo que hacemos no está bien, y sinceramente, no quiero seguir con ello.

Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— Tenemos un camino que seguir Sakura, y esto es sólo una distracción negativa para ambos, sobre todo para mí.

Que era eso que dolía tanto ¿Su corazón?

— Espero que lo entiendas.

Parecía mentira que hasta hace sólo unos momentos ella se sintiera en el quinto cielo, para aterrizar de lleno contra el pavimento con un terminante golpe en el corazón. El Sasuke frío volvía a aparecer, casi dejando al Sasuke sonriente como principio de una mera ilusión. Las mariposas en su estómago se convirtieron en serpientes, y sus sensaciones agradables en el cuerpo se volvieron espinas machacándola.

— Pero Sasuke…

— No te quiero Sakura, sólo me deje llevar.

Era doloroso y humillante, porque ella le había dejado tocar su cuerpo en zonas donde jamás habría dejado a ningún otro. Porque nuevamente había expuesto su corazón a él como una ilusa enamorada. Patidifusa y descontenta, no sabía si ya estaba llorando o su cuerpo sólo se había quedado tieso sin ni siquiera parpadear. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco es que por eso le doliese menos. Tampoco sabía qué decir. Ella, Sakura Haruno, que enfrentaba al mundo con su corazón expuesto, por primera vez se había quedado muda.

Y por supuesto, Sasuke ni siquiera esperó a que ella reaccionara con algo para tan siquiera rebatir las duras y precisas palabras que él había dicho, sólo se despidió y se marchó por donde vino. Tal vez no tenía el valor para enfrentar los sentimientos de la kunoichi, o tal vez le daban igual.

…

Parecía que alguna clase de rutina macabra hacía que lloviera justo el día en el que alguien moría, o era velado. Le dolía en el alma la muerte del tercero, pero se sintió egoísta al encarar que no era precisamente esa noticia la que agobiara su corazón. Era Sasuke, otra vez.

Aunque las gotas de lluvia aún no habían empezado a caer, los truenos ya se escuchaban en el cielo. Pensó en llevarse un paraguas, pero desechó la idea, tenía ganas de mojarse hoy. Vestía de negro por el luto al tercero, como lo harían todos, y caminó un poco hasta acercarse a la calle donde las casas de los tres miembros de su equipo se conectaban.

Sus compañeros y ella habían quedado en encontrarse para ir juntos hasta el lugar donde velarían al tercer hokage. Era consiente que, como de costumbre, sería Sasuke el primero en aparecerse por ahí, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarlo, sabía que apenas lo viera las fuerzas se le irían.

Caminó a paso lento y desganado. Vamos, que no era momento para deprimirse por cosas del amor, por muy terribles que fueran, el Hokage había fallecido defendiendo la aldea y ella no hacía más que mortificarse por un chico, como siempre, estaba siendo egoísta y débil. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente al improvisado punto de encuentro, su mirada se posó inmediatamente en la figura que tanto la atormentaba, y como un imán, la mirada de él se encontró con la de ella. Sus piernas temblaron por una pequeña fracción de nerviosismo, pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta él.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba una reacción apenada o una disculpa por su parte, pero no recibió nada, ni una sola mueca o un intento de querer iniciar alguna conversación. Todo estaba "normal", como si entre ellos nunca hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada. No le culpó en realidad, fue ella quien había volado hasta el cielo, pero amargura sí que sentía, porque fue Sasuke quien le había dado las alas.

— Buenos días.

Sasuke solía mover la cabeza en un asentimiento que ella siempre tradujo como un «buenos días también», esta vez tampoco faltó. Al menos aun podía tener eso de su parte.

Se alivió al ver a Naruto llegar e intentar romper ese ambiente pesado sin que se diera cuenta estando desanimado. Era tan extraño ver al ninja hiperactivo número uno de la aldea tan serio, el día gris, y Konoha de luto.

Definitivamente era un día triste.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Huehuehuehue

 **SM~**


	5. Oscuridad, soledad y silencio

_**Notas al final.**_

* * *

 _ **M**_ _ **arca de afección.**_

 _._

 _ **Capítulo 5: Oscuridad, soledad y silencio.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **P**_ _ara_ _ **sakura vh**_ _y_ _ **amapolazul,**_ _gracias por toda su paciencia._

 _._

* * *

 **L** a lluvia continuaba empapando toda Konoha. Mebuki acomodó donde pudo las sabanas que no consiguió sacar a tender, molesta porque seguro la falta de sol haría que la humedad las volviese a apestar.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó la mujer, esperando que su hija le ayudara para no dar tantas vueltas con la gran cantidad de sábanas que se le había ocurrido lavar — ¡Sakura!

Su grito fue tan fuerte como para que llegara al segundo piso de su casa, en donde estaba la habitación de su hija, pero al parecer, la muy digna jovencita no se quería aparecer. Refunfuñó en su lugar por culpa de la Kizashi número dos de la casa.

— Esta niña, igual a su papá.

Seguramente la jovencita quería estar flojeando todo el día. ¡Ah! Pero eso no lo podía permitir. Dejó todo lo que tenía en manos para subir y darle una buena regañina a su hija. Era increíble cómo tanto Sakura como Kizashi podían verla tan ajetreada de aquí para allá; limpiando, haciendo la comida, atendiendo su negocio y manteniendo todo en orden, y no poder ayudar ni a doblar unas sábanas.

Su marido siempre se las libraba con sus comentarios extraños pero que de alguna manera le hacían reír, pero Sakura, esa niña si no andaba de misión tenía que echar una mano a los quehaceres del hogar. Esas eran las reglas escritas en placa de oro de todos los hogares del mundo.

Sus pasos firmes se escucharon por la escalera, esperando que ante el silencio del segundo piso su hija los escuchara y saliera de su habitación inmediatamente ante el peligro de escuchar a su madre cerca, pero ni eso funcionó.

— ¡Sakura! ¿No oyes que te estoy hablando? — dijo abriendo la puerta sin tocar, casi viendo la mirada chocada de su hija quejándose por su intromisión repentina.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Una brisa fresca chocó contra su rostro mojándolo con pequeñas gotas. Las enormes ventanas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas de par en par, haciendo que todo el torrencial aire y el agua entraran con despropósito a la ya de por sí estropeada habitación.

— ¡Hija!

El malhumor de Mebuki desapareció al ver a su pequeña niña recargada en el balcón como si estuviera absolutamente exhausta. Se acercó a ella y la metió al cuarto sin preguntarle nada, dejándola en la cama húmeda y cerrando rápidamente las ventanas. Sabía que ese mismo día habían velado al Hokage, y ella misma se sentía triste ante la pérdida de su líder, pero no creyó que a Sakura fuera a afectarle tanto, a menos que su estado actual no tuviera que ver con el Hokage.

Suspiró dándose la vuelta y la miró como quien mira a un hijo pequeño que se acaba de caer de la cama. Sakura no tuvo el valor de alzar el rostro frente a su madre, a pesar de que sus lágrimas se confundirían con el agua de lluvia, bien sabía que los ojos rojos y su cara triste no lo harían.

— ¿Quieres que pregunte yo o me dirás por ti misma qué es lo que pasó? — dijo la mujer en cuchillas frente a ella y hablando suave, para que su hija se sintiera bien con el confort cálido de su presencia y pudiera hablar.

Sakura sorbió su nariz y habló con una voz tan pequeña y dolorosa que a su madre inmediatamente se le quebró el corazón.

— Jugó conmigo mamá — exclamó dolida, usada, con la dignidad por los suelos.

— ¿Quién jugó contigo?

Despreocupada de todo, no pensó en las consecuencias de darle un nombre a su madre. Ya no se sentía tan devastada como en la mañana, ni mucho menos cuando Sasuke en su propia cara, después de haber explorado tanto con ella, le dijo que no la quería y que sólo sería una distracción. Pero la fuerte lluvia, tan pacífica y triste como puede llegar a ser, hizo que apenas llegara del funeral del Hokage, los recuerdos volvieran acompañados de imperdonables lágrimas.

— Sasuke-kun.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que jugó contigo? — preguntó su madre.

Entonces Sakura le contó todo lo que habían vivido, reduciendo sus encuentros a simples besos, pero que ya de por sí, estos eran lo suficientemente íntimos para chicos de trece años. Le deletreó las palabras terminantes de lo que había sido una relación sin nombre, y también, lo mucho que le había dolido.

Y es que tanto él, como Mebuki, como todo el que conociera sólo un poquito a la pelirrosa, sabría lo mucho que le quiere y lo mucho que haría por él, para que en un giro despreciable de los acontecimientos, Sasuke Uchiha acabara con todo cuando veía que las cosas se estaban poniendo serias y tarde o temprano Sakura le pediría ser algo más. Porque ¡oh! Su madre ni siquiera necesitaba haber estado ahí para saber cómo se había desarrollado todo.

Indignante y pusilánime, así había actuado ese mocoso. Pero la madre de la pequeña con la que disfrutó y desechó sentimientos puros tan cruelmente no se iba a callar. Mebuki, como una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros, entró en cólera en un cambio de emociones tan fácil y sorprendente que sin rebuscar mucho en lo que haría se levantó frente a su hija, después de haberla consolado lo que consideró adecuado y llamado a Kizashi para que le preparara un poco de té en lo que ella salía, tomó su paraguas y sus botas de jardín y con un fuerte azote a la puerta, dijo que tenía asuntos que requerían su pronta resolución.

Hecha una furia caminó sin ninguna dirección, dando pasos tan fuertes que los charcos de agua empapaban su vestido. Ella no sabía en dónde vivía Sasuke ¡Pero maldición! ¡Juraba en nombre de todas las madres furiosas del mundo que lo encontraría!

Sakura se sentó en el comedor por petición de su padre, viendo como la flama azul de la estufa calentaba la pequeña olla donde su padre prepararía té para todos. Su madre había salido como un demonio de la casa, pero no sabía dónde vivía Sasuke y con esta lluvia que empeoró conforme la tarde cayó, dudaba que alguien se encontrara fuera para ayudarla.

Así que esperó a que su madre se le bajara la furia y regresara a casa derrotada para conocer más detalles de su situación. No le caía muy bien que su mamá aun tratara de arreglar sus cosas como si ella tuviera cinco años, pero a la vez, le daba un poco de alegría poder contar con sus padres, no como…

Y otra vez se entristeció.

…

Desplegó algunos pergaminos sobre el piso frío. Un día que perfectamente pudo haber ocupado para entrenar debido a la falta de misiones, se había arruinado por completo por el capricho de la lluvia de dejarse caer.

Se quitó la banda, los zapatos y todo el armamento ninja. Hacía mucho frío, pero casualmente su cuerpo se hallaba caluroso. Por su espina recorría una sensación incómoda y sus mejillas estaban más calientes de lo usual. ¿Tenía fiebre? No, ni siquiera se había mojado tanto y había llegado inmediatamente a bañarse, ¿entonces qué?

La puerta de su casa sonó con unos livianos golpes, casi tímidos, y la sensación en su espina se incrementó. ¿Quién era? Tal vez… ¿Sakura?

Sus manos titubearon ansiosas y el calor de su cuerpo se expandió por su espalda y piernas ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sin meditarlo caminó hasta la puerta esperando encontrarse a la menuda y colorida mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo y lágrimas; tocándole los labios, haciendo que la corriente eléctrica se paseara por todo su cuerpo y lo arrullara de maneras inimaginables en esa oscura, fría y solitaria noche.

Pero la mujer que encontró en la puerta no era la que él esperaba. Fue una más alta, rubia y con una mirada llena de desprecio. El calor que sintió en la cara tampoco fue un suave beso, sino el ardor que deja una cachetada de una palma furiosa.

Si no hubiera tenido la guardia baja, tal vez ese golpe no lo hubiera tirado.

— Escúchame muy bien escuincle — rugió Mebuki — Sé muy bien quien eres, y por lo que has pasado, pero no creas que así vas a conseguirte el terror o la lástima de la gente y pretender que nadie haga nada en tu contra cuando lastimas a los demás.

El Uchiha desde el suelo la vio extrañado, ¿quién era ella?

— Podrás venir de un clan poderoso, ¡Pero no te permito que juegues con mi hija! — y al ver que el Uchiha iba a levantarse volvió a dar otro zarpazo a su mejilla ya enrojecida. Sasuke no se movió y en su excelencia y rapidez tampoco intentó esquivarla. Creía entender quién era ella, y no se permitió pensar nada más.

— Es la madre de Sakura — afirmó en lugar de preguntar, pero usado un tono confundido en sus palabras, como si no creyera lo que veía, haciendo que la Haruno tronara los dientes.

— ¡Si! — exclamó llena de orgullo — Y si vuelves a acercarte a mi hija te saldrá muy caro, ¡porque ella tiene madre que la defienda!

La iracunda mujer no se atrevió a pensar en el posible daño que le harían esas palabras a un niño huérfano, después de todo, su consciencia le decía que él no merecía tomarse esas molestias. Sin nada más que decir, la mujer le deseo con rudeza unas buenas noches y se marchó de ahí.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la mejilla herida aun encontrándose confundido por la situación. Dudaba mucho que Sakura fuera a acusarlo con su mamá, pero tal vez, en una falta de consejos, o quizá por desahogo ella le contó algo, de lo contrario, si le hubiera acusado con detalle, hubiera recibido una puñalada en lugar de una cachetada, creía a esa mujer muy capaz.

La puerta seguía abierta, y él tendido en el suelo. Casi quería reír, casi le conmueve, en realidad, no sabía qué pensar desde que abrió la puerta y la vio. Con su pie deslizo la puerta para que se cerrara y entonces la lluvia dejó de escucharse un poco, su casa se llenó de oscuridad, soledad y silencio, pero él seguía sin moverse, después de un rato, la primera sonrisa se delineó en su rostro. Ese calor, esa incomodidad… era la culpa.

…

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — Sakura abrió la boca en una O mayúscula perfectamente redonda. Su padre miró a su mujer como quien ya está acostumbrado a sus ataques de dignidad femenina, y su madre alzo las cejas esperando a que la contradijeran.

— No sé de qué te sorprendes.

— ¡Mamá cómo pudiste! — casi gritó la joven.

—¡¿Y qué tiene?! Él rompió tu corazón, ¿y aun así vas a defenderle? — exclamó indignada y miró incrédula a su hija.

— ¡No lo defiendo a él! — dijo la muchacha — ¡me defiendo a mí misma! ¿Cómo crees que voy a quedar o madurar si dejo que mi mamá resuelva mis problemas? ¡Ya casi soy un adulto, y un ninja además!

— ¡Muy ninja serás, pero no dejo de ser tu madre, y quien se meta contigo se mete conmigo! ¡Punto final! — dijo la mujer acalorada.

La joven kunoichi salió disparada a su cuarto, su madre acababa de complicar las cosas en un doscientos por ciento. Y es que a Mebuki parecía olvidársele que Sasuke era su compañero de equipo, que lo veía casi todos los días. Las cosas ya no podían ser más incómodas.

— ¿Ya viste como es tú hija? — se dirigió a su marido.

— Creo que no debiste meterte — tanteó las cosas el inocente padre — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te escapaste de tú casa para irte conmigo de vacaciones? Te molestaba demasiado que tu padre se metiera entre nuestra relación.

— Es algo muy diferente Kizashi, tú sí me amabas y no te aprovechabas de mí ¿verdad? — dijo sin dejarse manipular por su esposo y él asintió firmemente — No me importa qué haya pasado con ese muchacho, pero Sakura es mi máxima prioridad y no puedo permitir que nadie la lastime.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que deberías de confiar más en ella, y en su capacidad de resolver sus propios problemas — continuó su esposo — Si un mal paso has de dar, una disculpa deberás formular.

— No juegos de palabras ahora Kizashi, no voy a disculparme con ese mocoso.

— El orgullo hay que dejar ir, para que todos podamos sonreír.

El hombre picó el vientre de su esposa y ella se dobló por las cosquillas. Tan pizpireto como siempre, Kizashi se libró del mal humor de su mujer, tan sólo para darle tiempo a su hija de salir de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

…

Se olvidó por completo de agarrar el paraguas que tenía en su armario. Tan pronto como había subido a su habitación, esperó unos minutos hasta comprobar que su mamá no subiría a su cuarto y posteriormente se diera cuenta que había escapado de casa yendo tras ella.

Su tono de voz había subido dos niveles frente a las declaraciones de su madre, pero no estaba ni por asomo molesta con ella. En realidad, sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho por la fiera sedienta de sangre que podía llegar a ser una madre con sus hijos, y eso le hizo pensar, en que tan solo podía sentirse Sasuke en un día tan tormentoso como aquel.

Las acciones frenéticas de su madre también le hicieron reflexionar acerca de sí misma, y en qué tan dispuesta estaba por luchar por aquellas personas que amaba. Si, Sasuke le hizo pasar un mal rato por sus palabras duras, pero en ningún momento ella le enfrentó. Se presentó a sí misma como un juguete con el que podría simpatizar por siempre, y cuando él decidió por fin dejar los juegos, lo único que hizo fue quedarse devastada y llorar.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sasuke. Primero él escucharía lo que ella tenía para decirle y verían si al fin y al cabo las convicciones de alejarse de ella eran la mitad de fuertes como las que ella tenía para quedarse a su lado.

Su pecho se infló en valentía y por lo difícil que era respirar mientras corría en contra de la lluvia. Sabía perfectamente dónde vivía Sasuke y sin trastabillar o incluso pensar en dar marcha atrás, llegó hasta él.

Tocó la puerta y esperó, cuando ésta fue abierta y miró frente a frente a su dueño, lo primero que hizo fue soltarle un puñetazo que lo agarró con la guardia baja y lo tiró unos cuantos pies lejos de la entrada.

Ella estaba chorreando agua de lluvia y pasión.

— Escúchame bien Sasuke-kun — inició sofocada por el frío — Tal vez pienses que todo lo que ocurrió no fue más que una distracción para ti, que era perder el tiempo. Pero para mí… para mí fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Sasuke no se levantó, pero alzó su rostro lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

— Y tal vez pienses que como tu eterna enamorada, jamás diría algo en contra tuya y sólo bajaría la cabeza y haría tu voluntad, pero te equivocas, porque siento que he madurado, igual que mis sentimientos. Nada ni nadie me impedirá quererte, ni siquiera tú — las lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos, pero no la hicieron sentir débil en lo absoluto — Te amo demasiado, y estoy dispuesta a estar a tú lado contra todo y a pesar de todo. A tu lado, no detrás y mucho menos delante de ti. Haría lo que sea por ti, mataría por ti, siempre y cuando tú puedas amarme como yo te amo.

Sakura se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas, sus ojos temblaban, pero sus palabras no.

— Por eso, si tengo un espacio en tu corazón, por muy pequeño que sea, retráctate de tus palabras ahora mismo y quédate conmigo, y si no sientes nada por mí al menos… al menos déjame intentarlo.

Sin esperar a que él dijera nada ella lo besó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y pegando sus labios húmedos por la lluvia y lágrimas.

Sasuke la miró como si fuera la primera vez que se la encontrara. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía tener un corazón libre de pena y ardiente como ningún otro? ¿Por qué no se rendía con él? ¿Al menos merecía todo eso?

Objetivos, metas, venganzas, ¿por qué esa maldita Sakura lo estaba reduciendo todo a nada? Y ni siquiera era la primera vez. Cuando se encontraba con ella y el resto de su equipo, Sasuke podía sentir la calidez de una familia, podía sentir las ganas de protegerlos y lo demostraba las muchas veces que su cuerpo se movía solo al encontrarlos en peligro. A veces olvidaba quien era cuando estaba con ellos, y reía –mental o disimuladamente- al lado de esos dos idiotas.

¿Por qué el difunto Hokage lo puso en el peor equipo que encontró? Para la vida de un vengador solitario, Sakura y Naruto eran precisamente personas que no necesitaba, y mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era seguir pasando tiempo con ellos.

— Sakura…

Pero maldición, qué difícil era teniendo a Sakura así, tan llena de vida, color y amor. Tan dispuesta a compartir todo eso con él.

— Gracias — dijo sinceramente.

Porque hasta Sasuke Uchiha podía ser agradecido. Porque a pesar de sus aparentes indiferencias y rechazos, él no era tan indiferente a ella como todos creían. La apreciaba, la quería, tal vez no al grado en el que ella le quería a él, pero él, como dueño y consiente de sus propios sentimientos, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esa criatura rosada con esos fieros ojos verdes terminaran de desarmarlo por completo, y conectara su corazón con el suyo. Tal vez hace algunos meses ni siquiera hubiese reconsiderado sus palabras y su convicción de ser un vengador hubiera estado por encima de todo. Pero no ahora, no cuando había probado sus besos y había sido testigo en primera fila de toda su entrega.

Se levantó como pudo porque la pelirrosa estaba un poco encimada a él, y Sakura esperando una respuesta en fingida calma, no le impidió su acción. Caminó hasta la puerta para volver a cerrarla, y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo volvió a hacerse mínimo.

Pero cuando giró su cuerpo, en lugar de la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio, el cuerpo húmedo, amoroso y tembloroso de frío de su compañera le esperaban.

— Primero date una ducha, enfermaras si sigues así.

El Uchiha caminó hasta un armario en donde sacó una camisa negra y unos pantalones que le llegaban al tobillo de color gris. Se los tendió y le indicó dónde estaba el baño.

Sakura no se animó a decir nada, porque tal vez Sasuke necesitaba pensar las cosas y ésta era una oportunidad para hacerlo. Sujetó la ropa que le tendía y le agradeció por ello, caminando directamente hasta el baño sin mirar atrás.

…

Cuando salió de la ducha, no antes de que sus ojos rojos recobraran un poco de la compostura, el olor dulce de la carne cocida, mezclándose con algo que no reconocía, le alcanzaron en una caricia a sus fosas nasales.

— Siéntate, ya casi está listo.

Sin preguntar nada, tomó un lugar en la pequeña mesa, del lado donde podía ver la espalda de su compañero que estaba frente a la estufa. Como no andaban de misión, Sasuke usaba una camisa negra y un pantalón gris casi como los de ella, pero en un tono más oscuro. Sus ropas eran muy parecidas y la situación sobrecogedora, que casi le hacían rememorar a una de esas parejas de recién casados.

— No has comido ¿verdad?

— No — contestó sin dejar de verlo.

El Uchiha tomó dos platos de una pila, los puso al lado de la estufa y empezó a servir la humeante carne, mientras servía sopa de miso en otros dos pequeños. Los llevó hasta ella y los acomodó en la mesa, mientras giraba nuevamente para tomar un trasto grande con arroz.

Cuando creyó que se sentaría con ella a comer, caminó hasta un pequeño refrigerador y sacó dos botellas de té y entonces se dejó caer frente a ella. Cualquiera pensaría que con tales coyunturas ocurriendo no pensarían ni en probar un bocado, pero Sakura sólo se había desayunado un pedazo de manzana.

Comieron en paz, a veces lanzándose alguna que otra mirada y Sakura preguntando dónde estaba la sal o Sasuke pidiéndole una servilleta que ella había traído aprovechando el viaje por la sal. Durante ese momento la pelirrosa se preguntó si su madre ya se había enterado de que ella salió de casa sin avisar o tal vez estaría durmiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados por ni siquiera saber la hora, cuando se la consultó a su compañero, calmado le dijo que pasaban de las diez.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Quedarse a obtener respuestas o regresar a casa antes de que la descubrieran? Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Sasuke ya, no quería pensar en el futuro o en lo que pasaría con la integridad de su equipo a partir de ahora, su corazón sólo seguía bombeando sangre motivado por una respuesta de su amor. Regresar a casa sin nada no le dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

— Es tarde — dijo, sin saber cómo retomar el tema — Mis padres van a enojarse, sobre todo mi mamá, bueno, ya la conociste.

Como ninja sus padres estaban acostumbrados a que ella estuviera fuera de casa a altas horas de la noche y a veces ni llegara a dormir, pero todo sería muy sospechoso si eso ocurría exactamente ahora, esa misma noche. Mebuki ni lo pensaría dos veces antes de echar la puerta y reclamar por su hija en casa de Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió como si fuera una sabia decisión marcharse, todavía más enfocado en terminar su botella de té que en darle una respuesta. Entonces Sakura recogió todos los trastes y le pidió el permiso de usar su llave y lavarlos para compensar la molestia de haberle cocinado.

A veces Sasuke hacía cosas extrañas, que al mirar su cara, parecería que ni él mismo comprendía el por qué. Después de todo Sasuke es un joven de trece años, tal vez menos susceptible a cosas de otros chicos de su edad, pero igualmente capaz de reconsiderar hacer esas cosas que lo hacen un adolescente. Como cuando se deja llevar por la curiosidad y trata de ver la cara de Kakashi cuando éste va a comer, o como cuando se ríe de los rechazos que le hace ella misma a Naruto y de todas las tonterías graciosas que al rubio se le pueden llegar a ocurrir.

Pero eso era cuando estaba con su escandaloso equipo, cuando ella estaba pendiente, ¿qué pasaba en todas las demás horas? ¿En todos los demás días? Soledad, era una palabra que ella ya sabía desde hace mucho, pero que Sasuke le hizo reconsiderar aún más. La soledad era la compañía de Sasuke cuando su equipo estaba lejos. Soledad, que palabra tan deprimente. Un gran clan se redujo a un sobreviviente, una gran responsabilidad cayó en manos de alguien que era sólo un niño cuando se le fue encargada. Una línea de sangre prepotente que cuelga de un hilo y la supervivencia de una sola persona. Una vida que viviría marcada por siempre del dolor. Solo, Sasuke estaba solo.

— Sasuke-kun — pronunció la pelirrosa con voz bajita, pero siendo escuchado por Sasuke, a sólo unos pasos detrás de ella.

— Aquí estoy.

Ella volteó y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin derramarlas.

— Detesto verte sufrir.

— No estoy sufriendo ahora.

Sakura lo abrazó, dejando que su nariz se mantuviera a la altura de su cuello. El caliente aire que salía por su boca acariciaba la piel del joven Uchiha, derritiendo su coraza.

Sasuke la llevó hasta la cama, así, abrazados, mientras ella intentaba no volver a llorar, donde la sentó y le pidió que se recostara. Una vez más, ella se volvió a olvidar del mundo, de la hora, de lo molesta que estaría su madre, y cerró los ojos ante la mirada oscura de Uchiha Sasuke. Él se acostó a un lado de ella, uniendo su frente en un inesperado acto de cariño. Sakura, Sakura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué le gusta complicar las cosas?

Le besó el cuello lentamente, dando pequeños lametones similares a los que un gato le daría a su amo. Cuando siguió subiendo por ese camino hasta llegar a su mentón, se topó con las lágrimas que Sakura no pudo mantener. Pero eso no lo animó a detenerse, y antes de que ella misma se las limpiara de sus mejillas con sus temblorosas manos, él las atrapó en el aire y retiró las gotas saladas con su propia lengua.

La miró a los ojos y le dio un sólo beso en los labios sin apartar su mirada, sintiendo esa sed cada vez que se volvía a alejar.

La primera vez que estuvo en una situación íntima con ella ni siquiera la recordaba. La segunda, estaban tan metidos es las nuevas sensaciones que hicieron una cosa más que improvisada y sucia, siendo unos auténticos idiotas. Después de eso sólo fueron besos y abrazos, pero ahora, en la soledad y comodidad de su casa, con la luna menguante como testigo, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, enlazarían sus destinos para siempre.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Huehuehue

 **SM~**


	6. Luna menguante

**Notas al final.**

* * *

 **Marca de afección**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 6: L**_ _una menguante._

* * *

 **E** l agua deslizándose por los tejados hacía un eco maravilloso. Ese sonido siempre le agradó, a pesar de que la misma lluvia no lo hiciese mucho. Era pacífico, halagador, como un susurro de la naturaleza que podía darle paz, reflexión y hasta sabiduría. Estar encerrados hacía que los ruidos de la calle se escucharan a un menor volumen, pero seguían ahí, como una ambientación confabulada por el destino. La noche fría se volvía lentamente cálida y bajo ninguna circunstancia los dos cuerpos abrigados el uno por el otro pudieron sentir la soledad.

La luna menguante reflejaba el brillo característico de su presencia, que a pesar de los nubarrones grises y soberbios que se apoderaron del cielo, pudo dejarse ver; traviesa, cómplice, la espectadora más fiel de los amates y de la tragedia que podía llegar a envolverlos.

Una suave caricia se deslizó por su antebrazo, y ella lo sintió como una gota de lluvia recorriendo su dermis. Pero la caricia era hilarante para su piel, y la delicadeza dejaba un espacio donde la temperatura aumentaba y todo lo demás se escapaba por cada pequeño poro.

Su cuello se sentía húmedo, igual que sus mejillas, pero sabía que ya no eran las gotas de lluvia, mucho menos las lágrimas. Era un líquido más tibio, más espeso, menos frío y menos salado. La humedad se sentía y luego era remplazada por la suavidad de unos labios, para después volver a sentirse húmedo.

Cerró los ojos sonrojada, intentando no suspirar, le avergonzaba su tono de voz, y lo sensible que era su piel al temblar cada vez que sentía los blancos dientes simular mordidas en su tráquea. Sus manos presas de otras más grandes querían ser libres, aunque no tuviera ni idea de dónde ponerlas. Los pies bajo el cuerpo de su compañero se quedaron tiesos, su pecho subía y bajaba como si apenas estuviera respirando.

Pero no podría avanzar más. Sasuke era hermoso, fuerte, capaz de hacer temblar a cualquier persona que tuviera un alma, y ella no era la excepción. Pero no había corrido contra la lluvia y contra la humanidad, para venir y servirse en un plato con una manzana en la boca, ella había venido a hablar.

— Sasuke-kun, espera.

Y quizá si Sasuke no se hubiera apretado más a ella su voluntad no hubiese temblado, y sus deseos de ser besada no hubieran reemplazado los de ser escuchada.

Él la besó en la boca, tan despacio y agradable que se sintió ser besada por un algodón de azúcar. Los suaves sonidos que provocan los besos gentiles le sedujeron, al igual que el tacto suave que dejaba su nariz al contornear la de él.

— Sa…

— ¿Por qué me haces sentir esto Sakura?

¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento lo permitió? ¿Fue la situación? ¿Fue su presencia? ¿Fueron las palabras? ¿En qué momento Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en el esclavo de los besos de alguien?

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto tocar su boca? ¿Por qué ansiaba acariciar su piel? La corriente eléctrica que viaja desde su espalda, nuca y a veces, su vergonzosa entrepierna, no dejaban de someterlo cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que la imaginaba exponiendo su corazón ante él. Sus ojos estaban en su dirección, sus pensamientos igual. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto, que hacía cosas de adultos, que anhelaba el cuerpo de una sola mujer cuando supo lo bien que era tenerlo a su lado.

¿Así empezaba el amor? Siempre se preguntó como un hombre tan frío y sin sentido del humor como su propio padre pudo casarse y hasta tener dos hijos con alguien como Mikoto. Pensar que no la amaba era absurdo, pues ella sonreía, era feliz, contagiando esa felicidad a sus propios hijos cuando incluso ellos sentían dudas sobre el cariño de su padre.

¿Ese era su caso? ¿Ser frío para el mundo, pero capaz de amar como cualquier hombre que encuentra a la mujer de su vida? ¿Sakura lo era?

Sintió como en su lucha contra la razón ella logró liberar sus manos y las puso alrededor de su rostro. Él se había detenido por unos momentos y ella le miró enajenada de su rostro confundido. Sus ojos verdes nunca estuvieron más vivos que en ese momento. La luz de la habitación era cubierta por su propio cuerpo, así que la cara de la kunoichi estaba en plena sombra, pero aun así, sus verdes pupilas brillaron como un campo de primavera que a pesar de cualquier tempestad, vivía y albergaba la vida.

¿Quién más sino Sakura? La persona que con palabras dulces y sentimientos cálidos se había colado en su mente. Dudaba que otra chica pudiera hacer lo que Sakura hizo en él. Su valentía, su inteligencia, su paso en este mundo en nombre del amor. A Sakura parecía olvidársele el peligro cuando se trataba de defenderlo. Le plantó cara a un Orochimaru cuando él había sido herido, le plantó cara a un Gaara cuando sediento de sangre lo buscaba para matarlo; y todo lo hizo con una gran determinación y valentía. Ella no era la más poderosa guerrera, pero podía pararse en medio de él y el mismísimo diablo sin detenerse a pensar, sólo para asegurar su bienestar.

¿Quién más sino Sakura? La persona que desbordaba brillo y personalidad. Podía ser molesta y quisquillosa a veces, inmadura y con comentarios desacertados, pero no ocultaba su malestar ni sus dudas. Ella vivía aprendiendo de sus errores, y lo sabe porque la conoce, y es perfectamente capaz de deducir cuando algo va bien o mal en ella. Era débil ante algunas circunstancias, pero la más poderosa en otras. No había pensado en ella detalladamente hasta que la muy atrevida empezó a colarse en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién más sino Sakura? La única que logró arrancar el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke.

La quería, ¡maldición! Se estaba enamorando de ella. Antes o después que todo esto estallara, que más daba eso, era un hecho que la quería. La lastimaba como un día a él lo habían lastimado, pero eso no le hacía quererla menos.

Aprovechándose del mar de ideas en el que Sasuke se había perdido, las dudas de Sakura volvieron a carcomerle el cerebro y es que, ¿qué es lo que planeaba Sasuke hacer con ella en ese momento? ¿Sólo iba a besarla? ¿Intentaría algo más?

Por su integridad, necesitaba que él hablara ya.

— Entonces… — inició, captando la atención de Sasuke como si volviera a darse cuenta que la tenía entre sus brazos — ¿Qué es lo que sientes Sasuke-kun? Dímelo por favor.

¿Qué sentía? Ahora lo tenía un poco claro. Pero decirlo era demasiado difícil, no quería comprometerse a cosas que tal vez no pudiera cumplir, su prioridad era la venganza de su clan, y después venía todo lo demás. Incluso si entre sus planes estaba el hecho de reconstruir a su línea de sangre, eso vendría después de ver a ese hombre muerto.

Los recuerdos no lo hicieron sentir furioso como siempre pasaba, sino nostálgico, y una pregunta llegó a su mente.

— Sakura — pronunció, como si hasta le costase creer que se llamaba así y que la tenía debajo de su cuerpo — ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí?

«Me gusta tu cara, tu cuerpo, lo genial que eres, que seas un Uchiha, que te llames Sasuke» Cuantas superficialidades podría salir de la boca de una mujer, pensó el Uchiha. Ella lo miró quedita y sonrió.

— La primera vez que te vi, estabas entrenando con las shurikens— comenzó — Mientras los demás hablaban y se distraían con juegos, tú entrenabas con todo tu esfuerzo. No intentabas probarle nada a nadie de la clase, tampoco era un ejercicio que algún maestro nos hubiera puesto, apenas estábamos empezando a aprender sobre armas, pero tú ya tratabas de ir veinte pasos adelante…

«… Tus habilidades eran sorprendentes, muy superior a todos los demás. Desconocía el quien eras, lo que significaba ser un Uchiha, si tenías responsabilidades mayores a cualquier estudiante de nuestra clase por ser quien eras o si todo lo hacías por tu propio gusto. No lo sabía, lo único que sabía, es que estabas ahí dando todo tu espíritu y corazón, aferrándote tanto a algo que yo no podía comprender.

Eras sólo un niño, igual que yo, pero tu presencia era como un imán ante mis ojos. Yo era una niña con muchas inseguridades y naturalmente las personas fuertes llamaban mi atención inmediatamente, porque ansiaba ser como esas personas y poder enfrentar al mundo tal y como ellos lo hacían. La primera persona fue Ino, la segunda fuiste tú. En cuanto supe tu nombre, no esperé nada para decirle a quienes consideraba mis amigas que había alguien que me gustaba, me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que eras el chico más popular. ¿Tonto no crees? ¿Quién más sino tú? Eclipsabas a cualquier persona que tan siquiera lo intentara, pero ni siquiera te mofabas por eso, porque esas no eran tus intensiones. Tampoco te vanagloriabas de la atención femenina que recibías, porque no estabas interesado en ser el centro de atención, y eso hacía que te admirara aún más. Yo no podía ver la soledad ni las penas que te agobiaban, no sabía nada sobre tu venganza. Me quedé absorta en lo impresionante que eras.

La competencia estaba por todos lados y me pinté como otra tonta que te reclamaba como suyo. Entré en ese grupo sin pensar demasiado, porque yo también quería que me notaras, también ansiaba felicitarte y expresarte mi admiración cuando resultabas victorioso, porque había decidido enterrar a la Sakura tímida, y sacar a la Sakura que expresaba lo que sentía. No más sentimientos guardados, no más silencio, y no más dejarme menospreciar por las demás…

Fui inmadura y negligente con mis sentimientos y la manera de expresarlos, pero cuando quedamos como un equipo, mientras más te conocía, y mientras más convivía contigo, fui capaz de verte en realidad, y comprenderte al menos un poco más. Te amo Sasuke-kun, con todas las penas y el dolor, con toda la responsabilidad. Te amo, por enseñarme tantas cosas, por ser directo y hacerme reflexionar, por hacerme más valiente, por dejarme ver que el mundo es más complicado de lo que parece, pero que siempre hay que tener fuerzas para seguir luchando. Te amo por inspirarme a ser una mejor persona, más fuerte y más decidida. Te amo por tantas cosas, Sasuke-kun, que podría quedarme toda la noche hablando de ello y me faltarían las horas.

Por eso, déjame amarte. Déjame regresar todo lo que me haces sentir, y lo que me has enseñado. Déjame proteger tu corazón, déjame acompañarte en tus objetivos. No volveré a pedirte que renuncies a tus metas como aquella vez, si me permites estar a tu lado y asegurarme de que todo estará bien contigo. Creo que esto que siento por ti merece la pena ser cuidado, realmente creo que tú mereces todos estos sentimientos.»

Esta vez no lloró, sólo abrió su corazón rebosante de poder expresar lo que sentía por él. No mintió en ninguna de sus palabras y no necesitó pensarlas demasiado porque siempre habían estado ahí, en su alma.

Lo que le dijo, fue más de lo que él espero. ¿Acaso Sakura podía ver algo en él que ni él mismo notaba? No era una persona amable, claro que no. Maldición, tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, ¿por qué se esforzaba en confundirlo? La quería, ya le había quedado claro eso, pero la forma en la que ella lo quería a él y como podía hacerlo sentir el máximo hombre sobre la tierra le tenían intrigado.

— ¿Realmente significo todo eso para ti?

La kunoichi respondió afirmativamente, y soltó una sonrisa. Sin pena, sin llanto, le mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa grande y blanca, simpática, tratando de salirse con la suya. Entonces Sasuke sonrió, no cabrían las dudas entre su cuerpo y el de ella. No esta noche.

La vida de un shinobi es rápida y a veces muy corta. Desde pequeños tienen que aprender a usar armas, atacar a un enemigo, realizar técnicas que logren destrucción a corto alcance o a escalas masivas. Los niños se convierten en adultos cuando toman su primera shuriken, en el campo de batalla son tratados como tal.

Entre los cuerpos pegados de ambos jóvenes y sus lenguas enredadas en exclamaciones de gozo, cualquiera podía decir que estaban corriendo innecesariamente rápido, pero ambos sabían que no era así. No se podían dar el lujo de ser lentos, porque a la vuelta de la esquina los aguardaban Gaaras, Itachis y Orochimarus que les harían reconsiderar haber tenido más tiempo para sólo dedicarse a sentir.

Al menos así es como, en medio de besos y movimientos bruscos por pegarse más al cuerpo del otro, estaban reconsiderando la vida. Cuando el momento acabara, tal vez podrían pensar mejor en sus actos, pero no ahora.

La ropa de Sasuke era suave, y al haberse empapado toda sin llevar abajo ningún sostén ni las mallas ninja, la fricción en su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para que dos elevaciones se notaran en su pecho, reclamando la atención de quien las había puesto así.

Sasuke se apoyaba en sus propios codos alrededor de ella, mientras las manos se pegaban a su rostro y los pulgares acariciaban por tanto sus pómulos. Las manos de ella viajaban desde sus omoplatos a la curvatura de su espalda, sin atreverse a ir más allá. Sus bocas batallaban furiosas la una contra la otra, respirando y soltando el aire caliente en la cara del otro. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados por la intensidad, sus ojos cerrados y sus lenguas en una danza viva.

Sakura fue la primera que no pudo contener una exclamación después de haberse contenido tanto. Y Sasuke lo agradeció porque entonces él dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba juntar su boca a la de Sakura.

El joven shinobi se alzó sólo un poco para que pudiera recuperar el aire, pero no dejó a su compañera respirar por mucho tiempo cuando volvió a pegarse a ella y prácticamente devorarla.

Sus bocas se movían expertas, como un verdadero arte que representaba al amor, a la juventud y a las travesuras de dos compañeros de la vida. Sasuke abría sus ojos un poco sólo para ver las largas pestañas y las cejas rosadas contraídas de saciedad. Separó sus bocas y alzó el cuello, ansiando sentir sus caricias en una zona demasiado sensible. No importó si Sakura entendió el mensaje o no, porque inmediatamente lo hizo siguiendo sus ansias de probar la piel blanca y descubierta. Lamió, besó, delineó ese lugar como el dulce más delicioso y el chico disfrutó mucho de aquello.

— Dímelo ya por favor — susurró Sakura contra la piel de su mandíbula — ¿Qué es lo que sientes Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama, llevándose el cuerpo del moreno con ella. Se inclinó estando ahora sobre él, y le lamió el lóbulo con una tormentosa paciencia que, sin pena, Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro. Su cuello se embargó de más de un millón de pequeños piquetes que se desenvolvían en una deliciosa sensación. El húmedo músculo delineó todo el contorno de la oreja hasta la hélice, y le acarició toda la anchura hasta llegar a su centro. La punta de su lengua jugaba alrededor de la entrada de sus canales auditivos, tanto que podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la saliva chocando contra su propia piel y la lengua de Sakura.

¿Cómo rayos pensaba Sakura que él podría responderle si no lo dejaba ni pensar con semejantes acciones? La kunoichi le besó alrededor del rostro sonrojado y se sintió tan plena por ponerlo en ese estado. Sasuke era tan adorable sin proponérselo. La hacía sentir acalorada sólo con verle así; con el rostro de lado, la cara roja, las pupilas dilatadas y un brillo sin igual.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Deja ya de preguntar — dijo él sin mirarla — ¿Acaso no es evidente? ¿Crees que haría algo como esto con cualquiera?

Esa se parecía a una de las primeras preguntas que se había hecho a sí misma cuando toda su turbulenta relación sin nombre había empezado. Y la respuesta fue tan clara como el agua. Ella no haría nada de esto con nadie que no fuera Sasuke, porque lo amaba sólo a él y le entregaba todo de sí. Imaginar que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo que ella fue por mucho una gran alegría al corazón, así que buscó sus labios para darle otro beso lleno de felicidad y amor.

— Creo que no.

Sasuke se levantó dejando su pecho muy pegado al de Sakura para quitarse la camisa y volverse a acostar. Deseaba pedirle algo a la pelirrosa, pero no hallaba las palabras menos vergonzosas e indignantes para hacerlo. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo decirle que le agradaba lo que ella hacía? Le gustaba tener el mando de lo que estaban haciendo, pero también le gustaba sentir sus manos inquietas y su lengua caliente en prácticamente cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin que él tuviera que decirle qué hacer o donde tocar, parecía que simplemente ella lo sabía. Uchiha Sasuke nunca se pondría en una situación que lo hiciese ver vulnerable, pero maldición, no podía controlar a su estúpido cuerpo que parecía tener una mente independiente, y poco a poco hacía que la conciencia y la razón le cedieran el puesto de mando a sus emociones y sensaciones.

Ajena a la lucha de Sasuke, la kunoichi lamió la piel expuesta de su pecho, dando mordidas y deslizando sus labios por las costillas. La piel de Sasuke sabía exquisita, era como un manjar después de la hambruna. Los gemidos de Sasuke aparecieron conforme ella fue subiendo la intensidad de sus acciones con la boca y chupó los pezones de su joven compañero. «Que vergonzoso», ambos no podían dejar de pensarlo, pero tampoco querían que nada se detuviera. Succionó sus pezones con deleite, sintiéndole caliente y moverse ligeramente.

Sakura no era tan atrevida en realidad, pero esta noche se creía capaz de surcar los cielos, dividir los mares y derrumbar montañas sólo por poder hacer temblar a Sasuke como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Porque sus expresiones tan fuera de la cotidianidad eran un tesoro del cual quería saciarse por completo.

Sus manos le acariciaron el abdomen y eliminando cualquier rastro que le hubiera hecho detenerse por el bochorno, acarició sus piernas sobre el pantalón, apretando sus muslos, sintiéndose poderosa al sentirlo estremecerse.

— Sakura — suspiró.

La joven bajó repartiendo besos y sensuales succiones por su piel, hasta que los besos tuvieron que detenerse porque la tela del pantalón estorbaba. Antes de cualquier intentó por retirarlos, la pelirrosa restregó su pecho sobre el bulto que tenía en su entrepierna. Lo había sentido despertar desde hace un buen momento, pero lo mantuvo injustamente preso y compactado hasta que pudiera probar más de su dueño. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero estaban lo suficientemente elevados para que las caricias lentas se sintieran. Le acarició, le besó, aprovechó que Sasuke había puesto su mirada en ella otra vez para jugar con él. Sin ánimos de liberarlo, lo sujetó entre sus manos y le dio una gran lamida desesperante, porque ya deseaba que no se interpusiera nada entre ellos.

— Sakura, por favor.

Sus planes no eran exactamente hacerlo rogar, sólo que ansiara más su contacto. Sin el corazón para torturarlo, bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, y apenas su gran extensión de carne y terminales nerviosas se plantó orgullosa frente a ella, lo tomó entre su boca sin consideraciones ni dilaciones.

El gemido de un derrotado Sasuke por su propio cuerpo se escuchó por toda la casa, pero ni Sakura tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo ni Sasuke de recriminarse por él, porque los movimientos rápidos y profundos de la kunoichi los distrajeron de todo a su alrededor.

Mejor que la primera vez que sintió su boca alrededor de su virilidad. Tal vez por la introducción repleta de confesiones, o tal vez porque ambos podían sentirse correspondidos y en paz.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los ojos porque ya no sabía ni a donde mirar. Su cabeza se hizo hacía arriba y después a los lados, soltando jadeos y suspirando el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llevando a las estrellas. Sintió mucha sed, y muchas hormiguitas caminar por su cuerpo. Los gemidos no paraban y sabía que ella también estaba disfrutando de probar su hombría, porque la fuerza de su boca y las manos acariciando sus testículos así se lo hacían ver.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna y se coló por su pantalón. Sentía las pulsaciones de su centro anhelante de un poco de atención también, pero ya llegaría su turno, ahora lo único que quería era que Sasuke se sintiera querido, y disfrutara al tenerla a su lado en todos los sentidos en lo que se puede disfrutar con una persona.

— Espera Sakura — le detuvo, sacando su miembro empapado de su boca. Sentía que si seguía así pronto se derramaría, y luego no sabía si podría recuperarse para otro intento cuando el orgasmo le hiciera sentir fatigado. Se arrastró hacia atrás y se sentó frente a ella.

La pelirrosa, quien estuvo encogida como una minina, se levantó apoyada de sus manos y le miró esperando a que él sugiriera algo mientras limpiaba la saliva que se había escapado. Aún tenía todas las prendas en su lugar, pero los pantalones se veían arrugados y sus pezones podían verse a través de la ropa como dos pequeñas y curiosas bolitas. Sasuke las acarició, intercambiando su mirada entre éstas y sus ojos brillantes.

Ambos estaban ardiendo. No sabían si seguir con sus juegos quietos que cobraban intensidad cada dos por tres, o pasar directo al principio y fin de su conexión, tanto de cuerpo como de alma. Le retiró la camisa, exponiéndola a su mirada. Ya la había visto antes, pero su mente ahora actuaba en torno a ideas diferentes. Manteniendo en la misma posición, inclinó su rostro para tomarle el pecho con la boca, y repetir los movimientos que ella había hecho en él.

Jaló sus pantalones para intentar quitárselos, así que ella tuvo que acostarse y alzar las piernas para que Sasuke pudiera retirar la inconveniente prenda y cómo ella no usaba nada de ropa interior, quedo finalmente desnuda, igual que él.

Se preguntó cómo se vería si apagaba las luces, y dejaba que sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las grandes ventanas iluminara su cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente para comprobarlo, y el resultado le pareció más que satisfactorio. Ella se quedó en la misma posición, sólo observando cómo se levantaba y decidía apagarlo todo. Sakura era tan bonita, de verdad, en su interior no podía dejar de pensarlo. Fue bendecida con colores vivos y un fuerte corazón. Junto a ella, no era más que una nube gris al lado de un arcoíris. ¿Pensamientos cursis? Ni de broma.

Se subió sobre ella otra vez, besándola, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas para hacerle sentir su miembro duro y ansioso de entrar en ella. Temblaron ante el primer contacto de sus intimidades y Sasuke movió su cadera de manera circular para sentirla mucho más, restregándose a ella, sudando, y compartiendo esos piquetes suaves que se esparcían por toda su pelvis, espalda, brazos, cuello… y corazón.

— Voy a meterla — le dijo, para ver su expresión sonrojada. Sonrió porque ella también lo hizo y la besó, entrando lentamente en ella.

Era su primera vez. Nadie nunca antes había profanado sus cuerpos, y dudaban que nadie más fuera hacerlo después. La virilidad de Sasuke no era ni por asomo tan grande como la de un adulto, pero las caderas de Sakura tampoco, así que dolía, aun cuando no había conocido la magnificencia que a Sasuke podría dársele mucho después de un gran crecimiento, le dolía mucho.

Contrajo su cara en dolor, y Sasuke le preocupó porque realmente no se esperaba esa reacción. Ambos sudaban por el inmenso calor que se daban el uno al otro, y sus caras estaban sonrojadas como un tomate, pero Sasuke podía sentir la sublime sensación de ser totalmente rodeado por una cavidad apretada y caliente, ¿por qué Sakura no podía sentir lo mismo? ¿La lastimó?

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupado — ¿Te hice daño?

Sakura se sintió mejor al ver el interés de Sasuke por su cambio de actitud.

— Es sólo que mi cuerpo no se acostumbra, pero se me pasará.

Extendió sus labios hacia enfrente porque quería un beso suyo, y él no tardó nada en dárselo. Se besaron lentamente, sintiéndolo todo en cada milímetro de sus cuerpos. Estaban envueltos en un abrazo necesitado, y aunque a Sasuke le ardía la entrepierna por moverse, buscando aumentar esa llama de placer que le embargaba la cordura, esperó por ella.

Sakura también le abrazó con las piernas, y entonces no hubo ninguna clase de espacio entre ellos, estaban completamente unidos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en medio del beso, porque le encantaba ver sus expresiones mientras literalmente comía de ella. Le evocaba el poder que tenía sobre sus sentidos y le hacían sentir magnánimo por ello. No por la arrogancia de un hombre que tiene a sus pies a una mujer, sino por sus sentimientos y su amor que lo llevaban a lo más alto del firmamento, y lo coronaban como a un rey. Él no lo merecía.

— Estoy lista — pronunció Sakura, separándose con una sonrisa.

Todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con él, estrellando su pelvis fuertemente a la entrada de Sakura, desapareció. Se movió deseoso, si ella decía que ya no dolía no esperaría ni un segundo más para hacer sus fantasías una realidad.

Le dio estocadas fuertes y profundas, ambos gimieron extasiados. Las piernas no dejaban de rodearlo y Sasuke se aferró a ellas apretándoles, usándoles como soporte. Después corrió sus manos a sus glúteos y la alzó sólo un poco, pegándola más, hasta que fuera imposible estrecharse un sólo centímetro.

Ni siquiera eran capaces de pensar en sus movimientos, llegaron a un punto en el que no pensaban nada más, le dejaron todo a la necesidad de sus cuerpos y sólo disfrutaron sus resultados. Sasuke se alzó con ella y quedaron sentados, ella sobre él, y empezó a moverla. La pelirrosa intentó ayudar inclinando un poco sus pies en la cama y poder impulsarse, pero Sasuke no la dejó mucho tiempo. Él se acostó, ahora quedando abajo, y la sostuvo de su cadera empujando la suya fervorosamente.

El cabello rosa y los montículos de su pecho temblaban al ritmo de sus movimientos. Era increíble la fuerza física de Sasuke quien, en una posición tan complicada para él, no paraba de moverse y penetrarla. Sus músculos deberían estarse quemando por el esfuerzo, pero ni las llamas del infierno lo detendrían.

Maldición, no duraría mucho tiempo, de hecho, sentía que sólo faltaban unos segundos para acabar. Ambos sintieron esa sensación de que algo se acercaba para hundirlos en otro mundo, mucho mejor que éste. Se esforzaron en durar mucho más y sentirse. Sentir sus movimientos, sentir sus cuerpos, sentir sus corazones vibrar a la par que sus intimidades.

Sasuke incrementó su penetración al notar a los ángeles bajar por él. El orgasmo llegó primero en ella, y gimió su nombre tan alto y fuerte que sólo pudo ser opacado por el de él, cuando se sintió explotar y derramar toda su esencia en su interior. Sakura sintió deslizarse el líquido viscoso entre sus piernas, y sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traerle el permanecer unida a él, siguió enfundando su miembro, esperando a que sacara lo último que tenía por dar y acostarse sobre su pecho.

Se permitieron avergonzarse unos segundos por sus gemidos y gritos de pareja amateur. Sus cuerpos fueron pérfidos con ellos hasta en esos detalles, pero no importaba realmente. Demostrar lo mucho que lo disfrutaron debía ser algo bueno para el otro.

— Te amo, Sasuke-kun — dijo suspirando con sus últimas energías — Te amo mucho.

Sasuke giró el cuerpo para que la pelirrosa callera sobre la cama, pero no se separó. Sólo la abrazó, viendo como soltaba su último suspiro de cansancio para dejarse seducir por el sueño. El moreno miró por la ventana, donde la lluvia había dejado de caer hace rato, pero los nubarrones grises seguían ahí, aunque solemnes le permitían un espacio al cielo, para que la luna menguante pudiera asomarse.

Su único testigo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos cansado, era demasiado tarde, tal vez ya pasarían de las dos. En la mañana tenían que reanudar sus actividades como ninjas así que era mejor dormirse ya, sino quería que el cansancio se las cobrara en medio de sus labores.

El último pensamiento que tuvo esa noche, fue el nombre de su compañera.

…

La neblina cubría todo el camino, pero era insuficiente para preocuparlos de alguna desventaja. Caminaron normalmente hacía la entrada que lograba verse a pesar de la contingencia, donde un único ninja resguardaba.

No se detuvieron ni por un segundo, ni pareció generar alguna clase de peligro en ellos, sólo caminaron hasta estar lado a lado del ninja vigía. Cuando éste intentó pronunciar algo, bastó con una mirada de uno de los dos hombres encapuchados para que cayera en un sueño profundo, y finalmente nada pudiera estorbar.

Avanzaron sin más, abriéndose paso entre la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz del sol chocar contra ellos. Estaba increíblemente sudado y pegajoso. Al advertir unos cabellos rosas en su boca y un abrazo de oso había recordado porqué.

Se separó lentamente del cuerpo dormido de su compañera que aún entre sueños se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Un pájaro picoteaba su ventana atentó a que él se moviera para dejarlo entrar.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — pensó, seguro de que era obra suya.

Se levantó y se bañó, sacando la ropa limpia que usaba para sus entrenamientos. Cuando estuvo preparado y frente a la cama, no supo si despertar a la pelirrosa o dejarla dormir en lo que él salía.

Creía que Sakura aun quería escuchar una gran confesión de su parte. De hecho, sino hubieran empezado a hacer, eso que hicieron, tal vez y lo hubiera dicho. Pero sus entrenamientos volvían a ponerse en primer lugar, y si Kakashi tenía decidido enseñarle algo nuevo, aprovechando que no se retrasaría esta vez porque él mismo lo había citado, se propuso a marcharse, dejándole una nota entre sus dedos.

Miró atrás para verla dormir cubierta por sólo una sábana, y salió esta vez, esperando poder regresar temprano, si es que ella decía quedarse a esperarlo.

.

TBC.

.

* * *

 **¡¿** Nani?! ¡¿Actualización en menos de una semana?!

Ajajajajajaja ¿Qué dijeron? Esta se va a tardar y terminará eliminando el fic. ¡Pero sorpresa!, porque tenía este capítulo avanzado incluso antes que el anterior, y mi principal problema fue conectarlos. Así que aquí esta, recién terminado. Espero haberte sorprendido Sakura vh porque siempre estás ahí animándome con tus palabras y siempre estoy yo, retrasándome.

¿Cómo ven al cursi de Sasuke-kun? ¿O las razones de Sakura? La primera y fundamental razón por la que decidí hacer este pervertido fic siendo ellos niños, era por la facilidad de hacer que Sasuke reconsiderara las cosas a comparación de su yo shippuden. Se supone que el capítulo sería más largo, porque escribí unas cosas con Naruto y Konohamaru que ni al caso y al final dije: "¿y estos qué?" así que lo borré. También me planteé la confesión de Sasuke-kun después que la de Sakura, pero no, todavía falta. Y quiero advertir que hasta aquí llega la felicidad, porque ya saben que las cosas se ponen turbias con la aparición de cierta persona, pero no por eso se acabaran los besitos a Sasuke-kun. De igual forma no era un secreto, el propio manga me delata.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Yo soy Sakura y ustedes mi Sasuke-kun cuando los leo. A los que viven en México les deseo felices fiestas, yo me voy de vacaciones aprovechando los dos días que nos dan, ¡y espero regresar con todo para dejarles el siguiente capítulo muy pronto!

Perdón si se me escapa alguna falta y como siempre, les agradezco por leer mis delirios. Los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima.

 **SM~**


	7. El mayor traidor

_**Notas al final**_

* * *

 _ **Marca de afección.**_

 _._

 _ **Capítulo 7: E**_ _l mayor traidor._

 _._

* * *

 **L** legó hasta uno de los puntos donde se supone encontraría a Kakashi-sensei. El mensaje que venía amarrado a la pata de esa ave no decía mucho en realidad, pero mencionaba la palabra entrenamiento y se decidió por ir. Por supuesto que no estaba escapando de la realidad de "la mañana siguiente" después de un acto ilícito con la pelirrosa, no, él sólo quería entrenar.

Por fin lo vio cerca de una de esas tiendas de comida rápida y se acercó hasta él.

— Kakashi, tú siempre sueles llegar tarde — fue su manera de saludar.

— A veces tengo que apurarme.

El moreno se acercó más a pasos relajados donde su maestro y otros dos líderes de equipo conversaban, y a pesar de que le había respondido a él, sintió como si hablara con alguien más. Los otros dos jounin se habían quedado callados, así que enfocó su vista curiosa donde parecía estar la de su maestro, pero no había nada ni nadie interesante, más que dos tazas humeantes y un plato de dangos sin terminar.

Su cara se contrajo.

— Comamos en otro lado, no se me antoja este lugar — dijo repentinamente molesto.

El maestro hizo como que meditaba su petición, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de sugerir lo mismo.

— Está bien.

Kakashi giró el rostro hasta hacerles una señal a sus dos compañeros jounin, estos regresaron la señal y desaparecieron. «Sospechoso», pensó Sasuke, como si tuvieran una misión dentro de la villa y no quisieran que él se enterara.

— ¿A dónde van? — Preguntó. No es como si en verdad le interesara lo que hicieran sus superiores, pero todo ese aire de misterio a su alrededor le generaba mala espina.

Kakashi sonrió despreocupado y se rascó la mejilla.

— Lo mejor será empezar con el entrenamiento, ¿no te parece? Tenemos que incrementar el límite de chidoris que puedes hacer.

Sasuke asintió inseguro de dejar atrás el asunto, justo como su sensei intentaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, pensó en que era realmente absurdo cuestionarse cosas que no le convenían.

— Vamos.

— Ah, sí, pero primero… — interrumpió su sensei, porque él ya había empezado a caminar — Necesito atender unos asuntos que dejé pendientes, te alcanzaré pronto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, su sensei desapareció de un salto. Fastidiado por la actitud de Kakashi, y por haberlo llamado tan repentinamente sin tan siquiera tener la molestia de atenderlo al momento, retomó la ruta a los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la aldea. Esos eran los que tenían grandes rocas con los que podría impactar su chidori libremente. Pero antes, quería darle una visita a cierto lugar.

 **-o-**

Removió el tatami de la sala hasta que el pasadizo viejo se hizo presente. Tal y como siempre había estado, Sasuke bajó, sólo para volver a ver esa gran oscuridad. Con una pequeña flama de su katon, prendió dos grandes velas y entonces el recinto se iluminó dejando que los símbolos de su clan y los pergaminos secretos fueran visibles.

Leyó las mismas líneas de texto que hace años, temeroso y defraudado, había leído por primera vez. Cada día que regresaba a ese lugar, recordaba por qué tenía que hacerse muy fuerte lo más pronto posible, sintiendo esta vez la furia y los deseos de aniquilar a ese hombre que tanto le hizo sufrir en su momento. Apretó sus puños cansado de vivir con esos remordimientos, que cada vez se hacían más pesados en su espalda cuando sentía que estaba olvidando quien era él o que se estaba distrayendo de su objetivo. Su frente de arrugó mostrando sus rasgos enfurecidos. Quería maldecir, porque en lugar de hacerse fuerte, sentía que cada vez era más débil.

No le tomó mucho tiempo revisar los pergaminos, que ya casi se sabía de memoria. Salió de ese sitio asfixiado de los recuerdos llenos de odio, para marcharse a los campos de entrenamiento con más ganas aún de perfeccionar sus técnicas y ser más rápido, para por fin derrotar a ese hombre y que su conciencia pudiera descansar.

Los fantasmas del pasado lo perseguían día y noche, y parecían recobrar más fuerza cada vez que él se sentía a gusto con su equipo, como si no quisieran que fuera feliz hasta no ser vengados. A veces incluso podía verse a sí mismo, decepcionado de lo débil que era, burlándose en su cara de su incompetente ser humano que sólo fingía ser alguien poderoso frente a los demás, cuando a la menor oportunidad, sucumbía ante los besos de una simple kunoichi.

Como si despertara de un sueño, Sasuke se sorprendió de sus reflexiones, porque era cierto, se estaba dejando enamorar por una kunoichi. No, ya lo estaba. Esa tonta molestia había logrado su objetivo y él como un idiota cayó redondito en sus brazos sin oponerse ni un sólo instante. Él había terminado con ella cualquier cosa que hubiera iniciado entre los dos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero con unas simples palabritas de amor había vuelto a sucumbir ante ella y de la peor forma posible. Ahora todo lo que los involucraba a ambos estaba sellado en una sola noche, que sin poder negarlo, lo dejaría marcado para siempre. Finalmente se dio cuenta que desde el instante en el que conscientemente se permitió ser tocado por ella, fue tarde. No, tal vez y desde el primer momento en el que la conoció había sido terriblemente tarde.

No sería tan cínico como para decir que había sido un error o que se arrepentía de lo que habían vivido, pero no se sentía orgulloso de todo aquello que lo envolvía con ella, ni mucho menos creía que ambos estaban actuando de la manera adecuada. Por lo menos él, tenía objetivos que cumplir y un rol diferente en la vida, no podía desviarse de su camino, ni siquiera por Sakura Haruno y lo que ella le hacía sentir. Maldición ¡No ahora! Pero trazar los límites era tan difícil si ella con un beso lo desarmaba y hacía que se quisiera pegar a ella como una lapa. Por supuesto que no reaccionaba de esa manera de forma consiente, era su cuerpo y muy ridículamente, su corazón, quien dominaba sus sentidos y hacía que su cuerpo se moviera solo. Su corazón era el mayor traidor.

Todo era tan fácil cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que era ser uno con Sakura Haruno.

Impactó un chidori ante la roca, haciendo que se formara un gran agujero, pero no era suficiente.

Trató de que sus pensamientos se desviaran de la pelirrosa, pero incluso eso fue peor, porque a su mente vino Naruto Uzumaki. Ese chico se estaba haciendo realmente fuerte, porque a diferencia de él, Naruto no se estaba dejando distraer por nada ni nadie. Aun cuando se había prometido a sí mismo salvar a sus preciados camaradas, que incluían al idiota y a la molestia, terminó siendo el rubio quien los salvara a ellos. No menospreciaba la fuerza de su compañero, pero si alguien le hubiera dicho recién graduados de la academia que ese incompetente miedoso lo salvaría en alguna ocasión, se hubiera carcajeado como pocas veces en lo que llevaba de vida.

De hecho, ahora menos que nunca creía que Naruto fuera verdaderamente un perdedor y eso le fastidiaba, porque era él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía una misión aún más importante que los tontos deseos de Naruto por llamar la atención de los demás. ¿Entonces cómo es que él se hacía más fuerte tan rápido?

No le tenía envidia, ni se sentía inferior a él en lo absoluto, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Naruto avanzara tan rápido, porque tarde o temprano terminaría por rebasarlo, y ahí sí que no sabía lo que podría llegar a pensar sobre el rubio. Gruñó molesto con él, con ella, con todo el maldito mundo que se empeñaba por hacerle la vida más complicada.

Es como si todo el planeta se confabulara en su contra y se apañaran para atacarlo desde diferentes perspectivas para rematarlo y hundirlo. Y eso le hacía tronar los dientes, porque no necesitaba tantos problemas, porque deseaba ser el hombre quien pudiera dominarlo todo y finalmente desvanecer esas sombras que le hablaban desde el infierno y a la vez, deseaba ser simplemente un chico sin tanta responsabilidad que podía tener un mejor amigo y una novia quien le susurrara palabras dulces y le dedicara el amor para toda la eternidad.

Maldito Itachi, estúpida Sakura, bastardo Naruto. Absolutamente todos tenían la culpa de ese dolor de cabeza que quería reventarle una vena, por ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

No es que dudara si el camino de la venganza fuera el mejor para atar su vida, porque era lo que más quería y no podría continuar si en su cabeza siempre estaba el hecho de que jamás hizo nada para darle su merecido a Itachi; pero nunca pensó que su equipo lo presionaría al punto de querer dar su vida en muchas batallas para que ellos pudieran escapar, o para sentirse conectado con el dolor de Naruto, o como para sentirse conmovido con el amor de Sakura. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Él no por supuesto.

Y entonces lo pensó mejor. ¿El problema caía en él o en su equipo? Si Naruto y Sakura no hubieran sido sus aliados, ¿se comportaría igual con otras personas? Naruto era un sujeto con el que compartía muchas características, entre ellas la soledad, y el deseo por volverse más fuerte cada día. Ambos tenían puntos de vista y objetivos totalmente distintos pero compartían el mismo camino que tal vez pronto tendría que bifurcarse. Pero sentía que si había alguien con quien pudiera entenderse a pesar de no comprenderse totalmente, ese era él. No creía ser posible tratar de llamar amigo a alguien que no sea él, tan obstinado, tan papanatas. Aun con todas sus peleas, berrinches y personalidad ruidosa, Naruto era un buen tipo al que le podía confiar su espalda y que le permitía medirse a sí mismo.

Sakura era molesta, como muchas otras chicas de la academia, pero era por mucho más inteligente, astuta y valiente que las demás. Era muy difícil saber si las otras niñas de la academia no estaban huecas de la cabeza, pero perfectamente sabía que Sakura no era así, era incluso más confiable que él mismo en cuanto a inteligencia y astucia se tratara. Lo reconocía, incluso frente a ella. Tal vez su único problema es que se dejaba envolver por cosas del amor muy fácilmente, era demasiado soñadora.

Sakura podía ser hiriente y hablar sin pensar en el daño que generaba a los demás, sin considerarse a sí misma como alguien igual a esas personas a las que juzgaba, como la debilidad de Naruto por ejemplo, y eso podía llegar a irritarlo. Pero esa misma niña maduraba muy rápido y reflexionaba las cosas aprendiendo de la vida, de sus amigos, de la gente admirable; haciéndole una mejor persona, más compasiva, benevolente y emprendedora. Porque a pesar de todo, Sakura era humana, tan susceptible a los errores y a las metidas de pata como muchos otros, con el mismo derecho de afrontarlos y superarlos para tener una mejor perspectiva de ella y de sus palabras.

Tal vez lo que fastidiaba a muchas personas era el gran carácter que tenía para decir las cosas. Sakura imponía su presencia frente a las demás niñas de su edad, con la espalda firme, el ceño fruncido y la boca dispuesta, siempre en primera fila. No lo admitiría nunca frente a nadie, pero eso en verdad le atraía, porque Sakura no se muerde la lengua para hablar y dice lo que piensa; a diferencia de él, que menguaba sus comentarios y lo que trataba de decir a través de ellos. Criticarla todo el momento atrapado en su persona del pasado, era un error estúpido que no se podía cometer con ella.

A su memoria vino su espalda, cuando intentó cubrirlo sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra Gaara, sin importarle si perdía su vida en ese momento. Ella pudo haber salido bien librada de muchas peleas si simplemente se hubiera rendido o los hubiera abandonado con la excusa de no poder hacer nada, tan fácil como eso. Pero a pesar de sus carencias tanto en poder como en aparente perseverancia, ella se había quedado a lado de su equipo, para ayudar en lo que pudiera, sin contemplarse la huida sólo por no ser tan capaz como muchos otros. Sakura solía ser pesimista en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando la situación estaba a flor de piel, sus pies inquietos se movían en su dirección para ayudarle, incluso como escudo humano si era necesario, con kunai en mano, frente al mismo diablo.

Eso es lo que más llamaba su atención de esa kunoichi. No su piel blanca y suave, ni sus primaverales colores, sino esos actos que para una persona como ella, que se había presentado como una chica con un gusto frívolo y frugal en motivaciones ante él, daban qué pensar. Al final de cuentas, en esos aspectos, los dos no eran tan diferentes. Ambos dejaban que el peor traidor, que era su corazón, moviera sus cuerpos incluso si por su mente pasaba lo contrario, mostrando lo que en verdad llevaban dentro de sí mismos, de la manera más pura y gallarda.

Y luego estaba su amor. Siempre pensó que sería absurdo si en algún momento él pudiera corresponderle, porque no tenía tiempo para los romances. A veces sus insinuaciones y atenciones le avergonzaban sin demostrarlo, y fingía no estar interesado en esas atenciones como si no fuera un humano sediento de amor. Sakura era muy bonita, sabía qué decir cuando se lo proponía, y era muy atenta. Varios chicos la querían y en las misiones no faltaban hombres que coquetearan con ella. No le sorprendía para nada, lo que le sorprendía es que ella siempre dijera que no, porque lo quería a él y a pesar de que antes no se sintiera correspondida, le fue siempre fiel a esos sentimientos.

Era obvio que tarde o temprano él caería. Sakura lo atacó sin descanso, fue más decidida a ir por quien quería, más atrevida y con muchísimo fervor a estar a su lado.

Había forrado su propio corazón de titanio que le permitiera cazar a su enemigo y no permitir que nadie interfiriera, pero esos dos idiotas estaban logrando perforarlo. Y es que había una verdad inminente en toda esta reflexión, las personas ruidosas definitivamente eran las que encantaban su alma.

Antes de lanzar el chidori final que le quedaba a sus reservas de chakra, recordó a su maestro.

— Maldita sea, Kakashi se está tardando demasiado.

Mirando el último impacto en la roca casi deshecha, Sasuke retiró la capa de sudor que cubría su frente y se encaminó a la casa de su maestro. Él le dijo que tenía asuntos que atender, pero no le dijo en dónde, y le parecía más correcto buscarlo primero ahí. Tenía que presionarlo para que le enseñara a perfeccionar sus técnicas, no había tiempo que perder.

 **-o-**

Sakura se despertó unos segundos levantando la cabeza y luego la dejó caer rendida en la suavidad de las sábanas. Soltó un bostezo sonoro y le entraron las ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero entre los dedos de su mano derecha, sintió la textura de una hoja pequeña, tal vez doblada.

Curiosa se levantó de la cama, y de su delgado cuerpo se deslizó la sábana que tan bien la cubría. Se observó a sí misma desnuda en una habitación que no era suya, y entonces sonrió rememorando lo que había pasado con Sasuke.

Tomó el pequeño papel y lo desdobló, leyendo su contenido.

«Iré a entrenar con Kakashi.

En el refrigerador hay comida, puedes tomar lo que quieras, puedes quedarte también.

Sasuke»

Restregó el papel sobre su mejilla. Eran pocas palabras y muy secas en realidad, pero viniendo de Sasuke, el que se haya tomado la molestia de avisar y dejarle hurgar entre sus cosas era maravilloso. Una enorme sonrisa apareció entonces, estiró sus músculos hasta escucharlos tronar y poder relajarse más. Y luego suspiró derrotada.

Lamentablemente no podía quedarse todo el día en su casa, tenía que regresar a su propio hogar, dar explicaciones a su madre si es que se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, y ayudar en las remodelaciones que causaron los conflictos con Orochimaru y la Arena.

Que más daría por poder quedarse en la casa de Sasuke, pero tampoco podía ser tan desobligada, además de que su madre seguro al cien por cien que el primer lugar donde iría a buscarla sería allí, y eso complicaría las cosas.

Buscó un lápiz entre los cajones de su amado no novio para poder dejarle un recado. Obviamente en otro pedazo de papel, porque ese se lo llevaría a casa y lo pondría en un marco para verlo por siempre. Con la promesa de regresar más tarde para cenar en su casa, y esta vez ser ella quien le llevara algo delicioso, sonrojada y feliz, se puso sus ropas dobladas que estaban en la esquina de la cama –otro detallazo de su parte- y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, que felicidad.

 **-o-**

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, pues sí estaba sin seguro, Kakashi se encontraría en casa.

— Kakashi-sensei — El moreno entró hasta su habitación mirando de un lado a otro, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de tantos shinobis en la casa de su sensei — ¿Por qué Kakashi duerme? ¿Por qué hay tanto jounin? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

¿Qué rayos sucedía? Primero su actitud sospechosa al momento de llamarlo ¿y luego resultaba que estaba herido en menos de dos horas?

— Pues la verdad… no mucho en realidad —intentó hablar Gai, sin saber de qué manera explicar lo sucedido.

Antes de que alguien más saliera en defensa de la situación, la entrada fue irrumpida por otra persona.

— Oigan, ¿es verdad que Itachi ha vuelto? ¿Y que además está buscando a Naruto? ¿Eh? — preguntó Aoba sin detenerse hasta que vio a Sasuke en el mismo sitio, sabiendo que lo había arruinado — Oh.

Con las miradas reprobatorias de los jounins ante su descuido inaudito, que traería muchos problemas con el joven Uchiha, la reacción enfurecida no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke procesó la información mientras sus ojos coléricos se abrían a su máxima capacidad. Corrió fuera de ese lugar abriéndose paso entre la puerta y el impertinente ninja para buscar a su objetivo.

En realidad, a quien tenía que buscar era a Naruto. No sabía por qué diablos quería su hermano encontrarlo, pero no necesitaba que alguien le dijera para intuirlo. Si Itachi estaba detrás de él, sólo necesitaba hallar a su compañero para por fin verse cara a cara.

Saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar al edificio del Uzumaki. Como era su costumbre y por las prisas, abrió la puerta sin tocar antes. Cuando esta fue jalada, trajo consigo a una persona que no esperaba ver.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¿Ah? ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke escaneó rápidamente el pequeño bulto que Sakura había dejado caer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

«Pensé que estarías esperando en casa» casi se le escapa decir, pero no había tiempo para quedarse a charlar ni decir cosas comprometedoras, necesitaba encontrar a Naruto pronto.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?

— Yo, no lo sé, venía a dejarle estos dulces pero no lo encontré en casa.

Ignorando el hecho de que Sakura tenía la libertad de entrar a la vivienda del rubio como si nada, corrió dejándola ahí, con las palabras en la boca. Era un asunto urgente y Sakura ya se había hecho una fama de su subconsciente de distracción.

Llegó hasta el puesto de ramen Ichiraku e inmediatamente le preguntó al tipo si había visto a Naruto.

— Déjame pensar… — respondió el hombre tomándose su tiempo — Se encontró con el maestro Jiraiya, comieron un poco y después dijeron que tenían que salir.

— ¿A dónde?

— Pues, a ese pueblo que está en las fronteras con el territorio de la aldea. Naruto se fue con Jiraiya.

Después de preguntar quién era Jiraiya y recibir la respuesta, Sasuke volvió a emprender su camino ahora hasta las fronteras de la aldea sin escuchar lo último que el viejo del ramen tenía por decirle.

Llegó hasta el pequeño pueblo repleto de transeúntes y ruidosos juegos. Apenas vio el primer hotel del lugar, fue a preguntar si un chico rubio con cara de tonto y un viejo de cabello blanco se habían hospedado ahí. Al no tener suerte, probó en cada uno de los sitios hasta dar con una señora que parecía recordar a las personas que describía.

— Sí, creo que ya sé de quién hablas. Es en la segunda planta, la última puerta del pasillo.

Una vez más, salió disparado hasta encontrar a su compañero. Tocó tranquilamente la puerta en caso de que Naruto estuviera acompañado de alguien más y se alarmara de la brusquedad. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, definitivamente lo recibió un rubio con cara de tonto, pero no su rubio con cara de tonto amigo.

Mientras avanzaba veloz, los recuerdos de aquella horrorosa noche llegaron a sus memorias, nuevamente persiguiéndole, inquietos por recibir finalmente aquella venganza que tanto anhelaban por su trato cruel. La ira que se había contenido por mucho tiempo empezó a hervir su sangre, olvidándose de todo lo demás y sólo concentrándose en ese deseo de aniquilar al hombre que no le dejaba en paz.

Entró a uno de los hoteles y subió las plantas sin detenerse a preguntar. Su Sharingan se activó casi sin pensarlo y sus pies, tal vez manipulados por el destino, lo habían hecho correr hasta el pasillo donde sin referencias de antemano, se encontraba él.

Vio su espalada cubierta por una capa negra de nubes rojas. Tan calmado como la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba frente a Naruto con otro hombre alto, ignorando su presencia, o eso creyó.

— Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Sasuke.

El pronunciar de su nombre, el escucharlo hablar, fue suficiente para él. La angustia e ira viajaron con la misma rapidez que su sangre por todos sus sentidos.

— Uchiha… Itachi.

Le gritó, le dijo todo lo que pensaba hacer con él, que su destino ya estaba sellado desde el mismo momento en el que decidió traicionarlos a todos. El llanto de mil pájaros se hizo presente en una de sus manos e impaciente por acabar con él, corrió dejando un rastro de destrucción en la pared que le predicaba su suerte.

Como si fuera nada, Itachi había detenido su ataque sujetándolo de su propia mano, para luego darle una serie de golpes. Pidió que nadie interfiriera en su pelea, porque realmente creía ser capaz de matarlo y que todos los miembros de su clan pudieran descansar en paz, pero se equivocó. Recibió los puñetazos y los rodillazos de su hermano mayor sin apenas causarle algún cansancio, y trato de moverse, pero los golpes seguidos de Itachi no le daban tregua para pensar en cubrirse a tiempo.

¿Por qué?, ¡si él había entrenado mucho para ese día! Lo había hecho ¿verdad? Él no había estado perdiendo todo su tiempo ¿o sí?

Itachi no tuvo ninguna clase de compasión como era de esperarse y Sasuke cayó al suelo malherido. El Uchiha mayor tomó a su pequeño hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo impactó contra la pared, burlándose de él, dejándole claro lo inferior que era.

— Aún eres débil — pronunció aquel hombre, susurrando las palabras en la cara de su hermano menor, tratándolo como lo que aún era, como un niño — ¿Sabes por qué eres débil?

 _...Porque te falta odio._

Inmediatamente lo miró a los ojos y le hizo caer en las profundidades de un genjutsu, sobre nada más y nada menos que la noche de la masacre. Vivió ese encuentro con la muerte, como muchos días y muchas noches lo había hecho, jamás podría acostumbrarse a tener que hacerlo.

Y sin mucho que hacer de su parte, el encuentro había acabado, tan rápido como se presentó.

Itachi regresó después de muchos años, sólo para humillarle y recordarle firmemente lo débil que siempre sería, si no empezaba a tomarse su camino de la venganza más seriamente.

Sasuke cayó perdido en algo más profundo que la inconsciencia.

 **-o-**

 **A** l abrir sus ojos y poder enderezarse un poco, lo primero que vio fue a su compañera envuelta en llanto, pero feliz por verlo despertar. Recibió su abrazó cálido que le fatigaba los músculos, pero que no quiso retirar, porque su subconsciente necesitaba esa muestra de afecto, y su consiente no se atrevió a objetar nada.

Su mirada fija en el cabello de la pelirrosa le hizo creer por un instante si todo lo que había visto había sido un sueño, si en realidad Itachi nunca había estado en la aldea. Pero recobró el sentido, porque sabía muy bien que todo fue real, lo sentía fibra de su piel que plañía en dolor.

— ¡Sasuke!

Dentro de la habitación también se encontraba Naruto, y muchas personas que no había visto antes.

Vio como Naruto se marchaba.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **L** o dejo aquí porque no quería cortarlo en la parte de la manzana ni donde luchan :P como Sakura ha tenido más intervenciones con Sasuke que en el canon, pues quedó un pelín diferente.

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños amapolazul!**_

Espero que te haya gustado la actualización, la verdad es que la siguiente es mucho mejor, ¡pero me agarraron las prisas! De cualquier forma para mí los cumpleaños duran minimo una semana de celebración, ¡así que espera pronto el siguiente cap!

 _ **También felices patrias a todos los chilenos que fue el cumple de su país, ¡gracias por comentarlo!**_

.

 **M** e acabo de acordar de la vez en que Sakura dijo que Madara le dio tanto miedo que no podía respirar, y minutos después estaba corriendo hacia él ferozmente tratando de crear una apertura para sus amigos (cuando no podía ver a los Madaras del Limbo). Sakura superó su miedo súper rápido (y si no lo superó, lo manejó muy bien), para poder ser de ayuda a Naruto, Sasuke y el mundo entero. Son esos detallitos (detallotes) que la convierten en mi personaje favorito después de Sasuke-chan, (y que los haters pasan obviamente desapercibidos lol, pero yo no señoras y señores, yo no) :D

.

 **PD:** Tal vez edite los primeros capítulos porque la verdad es que no esperaba explorar terrenos profundos con este fic, y los primeros capítulos son un poco superficiales y OCCseados con Sakura. Es todo.

¡Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **SM~**


	8. Adiós

**_Notas al final._**

* * *

 ** _Marca de afección_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Capítulo 8: A** diós._

* * *

 **L** a tienda de frutas estaba abierta desde las siete de la mañana, una hora más que perfecta para que ella pudiera pasar a comprar una buena porción de manzanas de la mejor apariencia. Iría a ver a Sasuke por supuesto, le daría aquellas manzanas e intentaría hablar con él de lo sucedido si es que él se animaba a decir algo.

Se tenían más confianza ahora, eso estaba clarísimo. No lo había visto desde que estuvieron juntos más que en aquella ocasión cuando buscaba fervientemente a Naruto, pero apenas y se habían hablado. Este sería el primer encuentro desde su primera noche compartida.

Cuando había regresado a su casa aquel día, después de encontrarse con Sasuke en medio de una carrera, había caído casi en la tentación de contarle a su madre acerca de todo, porque era una mujer mayor y con experiencia que podría guiarla a pesar de que en teoría le ocultaba muchas más cosas de las que debería. Y es que tenía miedo. Porque sí, lo último que hicieron fue pensar, pero ahora, recordaba que hubo muchos factores de riesgo que los pudieron haber metido en problemas muchísimo más grandes que el simple hecho de ser casi unos niños follando. ¡Ah! Lo repetía en su cabeza y se avergonzaba.

Una de esas cosas era, por ejemplo, que no utilizaron protección. Tampoco se esperaba que Sasuke tuviera provisiones por si acaso y ella mucho menos llevaba entre sus ropas, y aunque hubiera sido la primera vez, recordaba que ni en esos momentos se estaba a salvo y debían ser precavidos.

Ella era lista, sabía que había maneras de prevenir estas cosas después del acto, pero le daba muchísima pena buscar alternativas sola, más con su edad. Podía usar una transformación para verse más adulta, pero si a la persona encargada se le daba por diagnosticarla en base a una consulta completa en la que tendría que revelar datos, seguro se metería en problemas si le descubrían el engaño.

¡Ah!¡No lo sabía! Por eso necesitaba hablar con alguien que supiera de eso y le ayudara, pero sería después de ver a Sasuke. Quién sabe, a lo mejor lo convencía para acompañarla.

— Como una pareja — rio bajito.

Empezó a caminar casi dando saltitos y fantaseando. No quería que Sasuke la volviera a estrellar contra el suelo para decirle alguna cosa hiriente a causa de su pelea, así que por el momento no lo hostigaría con aquello, simplemente iría a verlo para que él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí apoyándole como siempre lo haría.

¿Sasuke por fin se decidiría a pedirle que fuera su novia? Vamos, tenía que proponérselo. Creía que sería una de las primeras cosas que le preguntaría al despertar juntos, aunque no estuvo con ella. O que prepararía alguna cosa medianamente romántica. La verdad ni siquiera ella podía imaginarse el comportamiento de Sasuke con las cosas del amor, pero fuera lo que fuera, poco o mucho, sería de lo mejor.

Llegó al hospital anunciándose en la recepción. Pensaba que Sasuke sería muy visitado por otras personas, pero al parecer muy pocos tenían la oportunidad de verlo. Apuntado a un lado de la lista de habitaciones, Sakura rogó que quien hubiera puesto las restricciones de visita la hubiera agregado a ella como alguien permitido. Eran compañeros de equipo ¿no?

La enfermera encargada de la lista revisó por un momento hasta dar con su nombre.

— Veamos, Haruno Sakura si, puedes pasar.

Sakura le sonrió.

— Gracias.

La primera vez no había existido ninguna lista de restricción. Tal vez el mismo Sasuke la había pedido porque desde su despertar seguro el sitio de llenaba de chicas. Algo extraño porque ella no había visto a ninguna, como si de repente todo ese amor y preocupación para Sasuke se hubiera esfumado, ni siquiera Ino se había aparecido por ahí, pero la cerda era un poco madura como para saber en qué momentos aparecer y hacer un escándalo y en qué momentos no. Pero entonces ¿para qué una lista de restricción? Quizá era idea de Kakashi para que lo dejaran descansar y los otros jounin no le atosigaran con preguntas, porque para eso estaba el señor que acompañaba a Naruto y el mismo Kakashi-sensei. Sí, eso sonaba más probable.

Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, giró hasta el baño y lavó muy bien las manzanas. Sacó un cuchillo escondido en sus pantaloncillos y lo lavó también. Regresó al pasillo y después de una pequeña caminata y girar por unos pasillos, entró a la habitación de Sasuke.

Las persianas estaban corridas y el reflejo de la luz llegaba hasta casi media habitación. El día era caluroso, pero a la altura de la habitación de Sasuke corría una brisa que le agitó los cabellos antes de enfocar su vista en él. Sasuke miraba la ventana sin prestar atención a lo demás, después de un momento, la miró a ella.

— Buenos días — saludó la kunoichi con un asentimiento.

Sasuke no respondió al saludo. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en otro punto de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar realmente, estaba perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de nuevo. La kunoichi lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke estaría renuente al contacto después de lo que había ocurrido, mucho más porque su encuentro y derrota había sido con el hombre que tanto deseaba matar, pero aun así quiso acudir a su habitación para estar con él, y demostrarle que ella siempre estaría ahí, en las buenas y en las malas.

Acercó una silla a la cama y empezó su autodesignada labor.

Él no quería verla, no quería ver a nadie. Era tan difícil que Sasuke reconociera el esfuerzo de los demás hacia él porque su cabeza sólo se nublaba de las desgracias, el odio y el dolor. Él no necesitaba en este momento de ella, lo que necesitaba en realidad era ver a Itachi muerto. Entonces ver a aquella rosada mujer le fastidió. No la odiaba, pero ella era uno de los símbolos de debilidad que le habían hecho perder contra Itachi. Esa molestia rosa que le distraía junto a Naruto y Kakashi, que le endulzaban el oído y le hacían retroceder dejando más lejos su verdadero objetivo en la vida.

Si en lugar de estar jugando hubiera estado entrenando, nada de eso habría pasado. En ese momento Itachi hubiera estado muerto y él festejando de por fin ser libre de la responsabilidad que le seguía. Pero no. Estaba en el hospital, y la muy… descarada acudía a él como si no fuera parte de su culpa.

Sakura pelaba las manzanas delicadamente para llevarse sólo la cascara y dejar mucha pulpa. Incluso picó los pedazos de manzana en un pequeño plato que también tuvo la molestia de traer. Tan cínica, tan molesta. Recordó las palabras de Itachi cuando estaba torturándolo en aquel pasillo, miró a Sakura y también recordó el rostro agradecido que puso cuando le dijo que Naruto la había salvado de Gaara mientras él se quedaba mirando.

Estaba tan irritado de sólo pensar en el nombre de su rubio compañero, tanto que sus dientes se apretaban a medida que las imágenes corrían a su memoria como una película de mal gusto. Podría haber gruñido incluso de la molestia.

Sakura le extendió ese plato tan apetitoso a su rostro que le dio asco. Se sentía desesperado, humillado, enojado. No necesitaba atenciones. ¡No necesitaba nada de eso!

El idiota de Naruto mejoraba como nadie. Había derrotado a Gaara estando uno a uno cuando inclusive él pensó que no tendría oportunidad contra tremendo monstruo. Naruto también llevaba un poder sobrenatural dentro, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor ante su incompetencia. Naruto ¡Naruto! Ese idiota cabeza hueca también estaba humillándolo y dejándole atrás. ¡Todos estaban dejándole atrás! ¿Y qué hacía Sakura? ¡Pelar una manzana para él!

Con un manotazo golpeó el plato de manzanas tirando todo el trabajo de Sakura al suelo y ella le miró confundida y decepcionada. Si, así era como él se sentía. Después de creer trabajar tanto por algo y que de pronto tiren todo su trabajo al suelo humillándolo. ¡Así! ¡Exactamente así se sentía!

No era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso con todos a su alrededor. Con todos lo que se esforzaban por dejarle claro que era un niño débil que necesitaba de amor y cuidados. No necesitaba nada de eso, porque él no era débil en lo absoluto.

— Sasuke-kun — la pelirrosa exclamó el nombre de su compañero confundida.

Miró a la ventana sin poder pensar en nada más. Joder, podría saltar ahora mismo para irse a entrenar.

Pero como caído del cielo, o salido del infierno, Naruto apareció con la misma cara de idiota buscándole para enfurecerlo más. No perdió tiempo, le mostró una furiosa y penetrante mirada llena de frialdad.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — inició Naruto confundido e incluso titubeante.

— Oye, Naruto — dijo entonces, apenas meditando lo que diría.

Sakura, sin entender nada, los miró a ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pelea conmigo, ¡ahora! — sentenció.

— ¿Eh? Pero tú apenas estás recuperándote de tu pelea — intentó decir, pero para el Uchiha eso era una cosa insignificante.

— ¡Cállate y pelea conmigo! — gritó más encolerizado.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura se sorprendieron de su reacción. Sasuke estaba decidido a pelear con su compañero que sin importarle si estaba totalmente recuperado o no, salió de la cama para cumplir con su propia orden y pelear con él.

Pensó en Itachi otra vez, confirmó que la ayuda de la quinta Hokage no era nada más que intervenciones sin sentido y le plantó cara a Naruto.

Naruto no pudo leer los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke. No pudo ver que detrás de esa repentina decisión de combate había una tormentosa idea en la cabeza de su rival que le volvía loco poco a poco. El sentimiento de inferioridad que estaba asechando a Sasuke y que le empujaba a la batalla le estaba pasando totalmente inadvertido.

— Sasuke-kun ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Sakura al lado de ambos — Naruto dile que pare.

Pero Naruto no le convenció de nada. Alimentó el deseo de Sasuke, y decidió darle paso a la realidad confesándole que estaba justamente pensando lo mismo.

— Sígueme — ordenó Sasuke.

Sin embargo, Sakura no era tan ingenua. Sabía que detrás de todo se hallaba aquel sujeto que hacía que Sasuke cambiara su actitud por medio de esa marca. No entendía muy bien cómo, pero estaba segurísima que tenía algo que ver con ese sujeto. Y debía hacer algo para pararlo.

Los siguió hasta lo más alto del hospital y los vio enfrentarse como si fueran dos enemigos en lugar de compañeros de equipo. Cada uno daba lo más que podía en la batalla y no se detenían a pensar en las consecuencias que traería esto a su relación. Sasuke literalmente quería hacer arder a Naruto, y cuando ambos desenfundaron sus mejores técnicas, Sakura supo que era el momento de detenerlos.

Les gritó que pararan mientras corría en medio del improvisado campo de batalla antes de que impactaran sus técnicas. Los dos quisieron detenerse, pero era demasiado tarde para ello.

Sasuke vio como el cuerpo de Sakura se movía frente suyo, como si quisiera que su chidori impactara en su cuerpo antes que en el de Naruto. Él estaba aproximándose desde los cielos y no podía detener su caída. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quería golpearla a ella! ¡No se trataba de eso!

La única opción disponible era desviar su mano para golpear a Sakura sólo con el hombro, pero el atolondrado movimiento provocaría que el chidori los hiriera a ambos, aunque a ella con menor medida. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer nada. Kakashi apareció de pronto desviándolos a él y Naruto hasta dos grandes contenedores de agua.

Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que reprenderlos, de alguna manera, con palabras que a los dos les hiciera reflexionar de sus acciones. Antes que cualquier cosa, Sasuke miró a Sakura, esperando no haberle hecho daño, y después a los contenedores sonriendo orgulloso de ver que el suyo había recibido más daño.

— Sigues obsesionado con tu complejo de superioridad ¿eh? — Mencionó Kakashi, pero a él sus conclusiones ya le daban igual.

De reojo vio como Sakura intentaba acercarse a él, lo más seguro era para preguntarle qué demonios había pasado por su cabeza, así que dio un brinco a la cerca para marcharse antes de que esa kunoichi volviera a agitar las pestañar e intentar distraerlo con sus confesiones de amor. Iría a pensar por supuesto, ya había confirmado que seguía siendo más fuerte que Naruto, ni con su nuevo poder ni sus clones de sombra pudo hacerle frente. Lo que había sucedido aquella vez con Gaara había sido sólo suerte y ayuda externa, nada más.

Unas gotas le cayeron encima cuando ya estaba a la espalda del edificio del hospital, miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Naruto había destruido casi todo el contenedor de la parte trasera. Un daño mucho mayor del que él había hecho.

La situación podría difícilmente describirse como extraña, era más bien, una pesadilla que avanzaba y se convertía en un terror nocturno. Su piel aún se erizaba de sólo pensar que Naruto y Sasuke pudieron haberse hecho un daño importante. Utilizaron sus mejores técnicas para intentar herirse y, ¿sólo por qué? ¿Para demostrar quién era más fuerte? ¿Para eso habían gritado sus nombres con tanta furia y desesperación? Su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que casi se le salía del pecho y lo hubiera dejado ahí mismo donde cayera porque Naruto y Sasuke eran su prioridad. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella para detenerles? Nada, pero si su cuerpo servía para que los otros dos no pudieran seguir sufriendo, podría interferir una y otra vez hasta el final de todo aquel mal sueño.

Limpió las lágrimas que escurrían hasta su mandíbula. ¿Así de distanciado estaba su equipo en realidad? Kakashi llegó a poner orden, pero él no siempre estaría y ese tipo de cosas llevadas al límite de la sensatez y la locura no eran ni por aproximación algo que pasaría en un equipo común, pero no lo eran. Uno era el jinchuriki y el otro el último descendiente, la única que estaba de más era ella, y como siempre, la única que no hacía nada por los demás.

Kakashi le prometió que las cosas se solucionarían y que todo sería como antes, pero antes ¿de qué? Nunca supo si en verdad Sasuke estaba conectado a ellos. Por supuesto que lo querían y se apoyaban mutuamente como equipo en las misiones, pero siempre existía esa distancia que ponía a Sasuke en un peldaño más alto que cualquier otra persona a su alrededor. A veces le costaba distinguir entre las cosas, ¿Sasuke cooperaba porque los apreciaba? ¿O solamente era así ya que no tenía otra opción?

Sakura sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles con la aparición de Orochimaru y todo el tema de la marca de maldición, pero tenía fe en Sasuke y que todo se resolvería, que mientras trabajaran juntos nada malo pasaría porque se tendrían el uno al otro, los tres como un equipo. Hasta Naruto, el tipo que poco toleraban se había vuelto parte importante de sus vidas, y no podía creer que Sasuke fuera inmune a esa conexión, o que pusiera su interés de hacerse más fuerte encima de la gran unión que habían creado.

No. Ella sabía más de Sasuke que cualquier otra persona, más que Kakashi y que Naruto incluso, porque a pesar de tener familia y amigos, Sakura era una persona con un corazón demasiado grande como para no sentir el dolor de los demás. Incluso si no pisaba sus mismos zapatos, Sakura comprendía otro tipo de soledad, una que viene justo detrás del rechazo. Esa vulnerabilidad que en muchos casos podría ser una desventaja le ayudaba a empatizar e intentar entender el sufrimiento de los seres que amaba. Ella sabía que Sasuke los apreciaba más que como equipo, hasta podría apostar su propio pellejo para decir que Uchiha Sasuke apreciaba al equipo siete igual que a una pequeña pero acogedora familia.

Pero en él siempre estaba esa espina de inconformidad clavada muy cerca del corazón, una que podía, pero no quería estar satisfecha con su amor. Y no importaba cuantas veces Sasuke flaqueara y asomara la cabeza fuera del caparazón, siempre volvía a esconderse para que los sentimientos no pudieran llegar a su ser con una fuerza de voluntad masoquista.

Entonces lo comprendió, Sasuke era el tipo de persona más vulnerable de todas, porque se sacrificaba por aquellas personas que amaba y sufría mucho por ellas y peor aún, lo hacía en silencio. A su familia les debía la paz y el descanso eterno, les debía justicia que quiso tomar en sus propias manos y le llamó venganza. Y no sólo lo hace con su familia, también intentó protegerlos a ellos muchas veces con el autosacrificio. Los lazos hieren a Sasuke, por eso trataba tan desesperadamente de deshacerse de ellos, por eso era cruel, por eso intenta alejarse, porque Sasuke ama y se sacrifica por amor y eso era considerado para él la mayor de las debilidades.

Por eso los quiere alejados. Sasuke era capaz de reconsiderar la ayuda de Orochimaru y sus seguidores antes que las de su equipo porque los quería fuera de todo ese asunto por protegerlos y protegerse a sí mismo ¿verdad? Porque su presencia lo sensibilizaba, ellos eran el punto débil del caparazón. Los protegía a la vez que los hería porque así había aprendido a ser todo este tiempo. Para Sasuke, el amor era llevado de la mano con el dolor, la hermandad con la rivalidad, los sentimientos con la crudeza y la protección con el sacrificio.

Necesitaba hacerle ver que no era así. Sasuke podía amar y ser feliz con ese amor, podía ser amigo de alguien sin tener que reflejar sus temores ni debilidades, él podía ser sólo un chico normal ¡maldita sea! Sasuke no tenía por qué pasar todo esto solo.

Se levantó decidida a decirle todo a Sasuke, a recordarle una vez más que ellos estarían siempre, y lo haría todas las veces que él tuviera dudas si era necesario y hasta el fin de los tiempos. No podían perderlo.

Había decidido contarle todo a Naruto sobre la marca y Kakashi lo sabía de antemano, y aunque ambos le prometieron que no pasaría, ella sabía que sí pasaría. Aquello que tanto temía… que Sasuke se fuera de la villa para buscar a Orochimaru.

Ya había oscurecido, la luna menguante se alcanzaba a ver. Sakura llegó a la entrada de Konoha y no había rastro alguno de su compañero. Menos mal, pero no estaba menos preocupada. Dio media vuelta para poder buscarlo en su casa. Recorrería el camino que se sabía de memoria donde las casas de los tres se conectaban, no debía perder tiempo.

Antes que incluso pudiera pasar del único banco que había en la calle, se detuvo enfocando su vista a la distancia, donde una única sombra se acercaba. A lo lejos podía verlo caminar tan tranquilo, combinando con la noche sin dudar en ni un sólo paso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su mochila, Sakura entristeció, lo sabía.

Él la había visto ya, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo sola en medio de la noche? — fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

No imaginó verla ahí por supuesto, no imaginó que nadie pudiera adivinar tan pronto lo que él planeaba hacer, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sí debió de habérselo esperado. Sakura era brillante, incluso más que Kakashi y él mismo. A pesar de que en el hospital hizo tantas preguntas acerca de su comportamiento, sabía que ella ataría los cabos y comprendería sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Quién más sino Sakura? En verdad, esa mujer… era toda una molestia.

Sakura no recompuso su triste semblante, como si Sasuke no lo supiera, ella rectificó.

— Para dejar la villa hay que pasar por aquí — respondió — Siempre por esta calle.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no tenía tiempo para jugar a los novios ni a las despedidas. Había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás, ni siquiera por ella. Estaba consciente de lo que Sakura había llegado a hacer, pero no hallaría la manera, no existía nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto para cambiar la situación.

— Regresa a la cama — dictó Sasuke y reanudó su camino. Como Sakura se había plantado frente a él, simplemente la rodeó.

No podía evitarlo, no quería llorar, pero su peor temor estaba haciéndose realidad. Sasuke se iba, Sasuke en verdad se iba. Naruto y Kakashi se habían equivocado y sólo ella había podido comprender mejor los sentimientos de Sasuke, y era eso lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar a detenerlo, pero ¿cómo? Ella no era ni por asomo tan fuerte como él o Naruto. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar, pero sabía que sería demasiado difícil hacerle comprender que lo que hacía no era lo mejor.

— Yo te he hecho enojar ¿Lo recuerdas? — dijo volteando para verle la espalda — El día que nos asignaron como equipo y yo dije esas palabras crueles hacia Naruto. Estábamos solos y tú me regañaste… porque no podía entender la soledad.

Hizo una pausa para dejarlo contestar…

— No lo recuerdo.

… y sintió la decepción.

— Me lo suponía, fue hace mucho tiempo — contestó con una sonrisa triste — Pero desde ese día… tú y yo, y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Los cuatro juntos hemos compartido muchas misiones. Fueron cansadas y difíciles, pero también… fueron felices.

Sasuke no respondió nada y ella continuó.

— Yo ahora lo comprendo, lo que me quisiste decir en ese entonces. Sé lo que le pasó a tu familia Sasuke, pero la venganza no te hará sentir mejor, no te regresará nada, ¡justo lo contrario! Terminará por quitarte lo que aún te queda. No te dará felicidad. Pero yo…

— Es tal y como lo supuse — interrumpió — Yo no soy como tú ni como Naruto. Nosotros tenemos caminos diferentes que seguir. Cuando estuve con ustedes, y más, cuando estuve contigo, pensé que podría cambiar mí destino, pero al final mi corazón no pudo decidir otra cosa que no fuera la venganza. Eso es lo que soy, Sakura, soy un vengador. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

— ¿Quieres estar solo otra vez? — era una pregunta tan obvia que ni el mismo se había hecho — Fuiste tú quien me habló sobre la soledad y el dolor, sobre lo terrible que sentía y ahora eres tú mismo quien lo está eligiendo. Yo también puedo sentir dolor, lo siento en este momento. Tengo familia y amigos, pero si tú no estás… para mí es lo mismo que estar sola.

— Este es el camino que debemos seguir — repitió.

Estaba empezando a comprender que no hallaría las palabras para hacerle retroceder. Sasuke era demasiado necio para dar su brazo a torcer y ella demasiado débil para marcar una diferencia. Utilizaría el último recurso que le quedaba.

— ¿Sabes? La noche que me entregué a ti, fue la mejor de mi vida — mencionó sin un gramo de pena — Creí que desde ese entonces seríamos algo, que… compartiríamos más cosas.

— Sakura…

— ¡Sasuke…!

Ella sabía que Sasuke iniciaría otro duro dialogo destruyendo sus ilusiones, por eso levantó la voz. El chico incapaz de seguir dando la espalda a aquellos comentarios, finalmente se atrevió a dar la vuelta y mirarla.

— Creí que estabas aceptándome a mí, no sólo a lo que yo te hacía, creí que por fin había llegado a tu corazón y no sólo a tu cuerpo. Sasuke ¿sólo estabas mintiendo para poder acostarte conmigo?

El Uchiha aún no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones tan crudas, ni a que Sakura fuera tan directa. Por supuesto que no había sido por eso, debería de saberlo ya, porque no sería él el que lo dijera. Aun así, Sakura no le dio tiempo a responder o intentar dar una respuesta.

— ¡No me importa que me uses de esa forma si así te sientes mejor! — dijo — ¡Lo único que me importa es que te quedes conmigo!

Esa niña desvergonzada.

— No sabes lo que dices — interrumpió él ante la magnitud de sus palabras.

— Sé muy bien lo que digo — continuó — ¡Yo haría que sea por ti, moriría por ti, mataría por ti! Cualquier cosa que tú me pidas. Sé que si te quedas seríamos muy felices, yo haría que sonrieras todos los días, me entregaría a ti cada noche, haría que olvidaras el dolor. Si lo haces, ¡te juro que no te arrepentirás! Pero por favor quédate, y si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo a donde vayas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con una sonrisa de burla. Ahí venía el comentario cruel.

— En verdad eres una molestia.

Lo recordaba…

El ninja volvió a girar su cuerpo con ademán de marcharse, alertando a la kunoichi de toda acción.

— ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Si lo haces gritaré…!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke había desaparecido, y entonces sintió la respiración en su nuca. Ella volteó inmediatamente para abrazarlo, pero él se adelantó y la sujetó del rostro para mirarla atentamente, como si fuera una vieja compañera que tenía años sin ver y que le causaba gran curiosidad su cambio, como si estuviera descubriendo algo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que seguían escurriéndose por sus mejillas llegando hasta las manos de su amor.

Entonces Sasuke juntó sus labios sin moverlos, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndola. Un roce suave que le permitía olerla y sentirse relajado. Fue Sakura quien empezó a mover los labios, pero aun así fue lento y para nada exigente ni necesitado. Tranquilidad, como si no estuvieran en medio de una inevitable despedida.

Sasuke se separó con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado y volvió a mirarla con su mirada más penetrante que era capaz de leerle el alma.

— Gracias — dijo, haciéndole temblar y derretirse entre sus brazos.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero en ese momento se sintió más amada que todas las demás veces que estuvieron juntos, ahora sí podía sentirse querida y correspondida. Se permitió sonreír y sentir que le había convencido de quedarse, que el amor había ganado contra el odio y su pequeña familia conformada por el equipo siete era prioridad. Esta vez todo estaba confirmado, no había duda alguna. Las lágrimas caían, pero ya no la lastimaban; sentía que ya podía respirar. Estaba feliz, Sasuke la había elegido a ella.

— Duerme.

Fue extraño escucharle decir eso, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le robaba otros besos suaves. Todos eran suyos. Sasuke le estaba besando el cuello.

— Adiós.

«¿Por qué se despedía?» Pensó, mientras todo a su alrededor de estaba desvaneciendo. ¿Por qué?

TBC.

* * *

 **¡H** ola! ¿Cómo han estado? En breve, rompí mi computadora. Sé que parece la excusa clásica de toda persona que se tarda, pero es 100% real no fake. Así es, soy subnormal. La pantalla se quebró de una esquina y eso hace que no se vea ni un carajo y se desmonte. Como soy pobre, pero de familia honrada, no tenía presupuesto para arreglarla y lo peor era que ya tenía el capítulo listo. (Algunas personas me preguntaron y sabían que sólo me faltaba corregir y ya) Este capítulo lo escribí en mi teléfono y de verdad les juro que cuesta mucho trabajo, tanto que me fastidiaba a veces, sobre todo con los guiones largos que hay que estarlos copiando y pegando y no se puede teclear rápido (o yo no puedo) porque el teléfono escribe lo que quiere.

Lo que intento decir es que no soy una vaga desconsiderada, sé muy bien que es una pesadez esperar y esperar como si el autor fuera una diva que se da a desear cuando se promete no volver a tardar, pero estuve igual de frustrado por no hallarle todavía solución (barata) a mi PC. Maldita pobreza.

Gracias por la paciencia, espero que nunca se aburran de mí y mientras el armatoste no quiera servir escribiré todo en mí teléfono, ya me estoy resignando. Los quiero mucho.

 **SM~**

PD: No voy a los cybers porque hago de todo menos escribir lol.


	9. Sin arrepentimientos

_**Notas al final.**_

* * *

 _ **Marca de afección**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: S**_ _in arrepentimientos_

* * *

 **E** l día comenzaba ajetreado, sin nada en especial. El sol ardía como siempre, el viento danzaba como siempre, los pájaros cantaban como siempre, los niños soñaban como siempre, las hojas secas caían como siempre. Sakura escuchó un murmullo entre sueños, pasos suaves que se acercaban a ella, y una advertencia vana de su actual condición. Debería de despertar como siempre y salir para reunirse con su amado equipo para hacer misiones tontas como siempre. Naruto elegiría la labor más pesada como siempre, para terminar metiéndose en problemas como siempre. Sasuke se burlaría de él como siempre y terminarían peleando por tonterías como siempre. Ella regañaría a Naruto por meterse con Sasuke como siempre, pero reiría internamente de sus tonterías como siempre. Los miraría avanzar como siempre, y seguiría siendo feliz de compartir esos momentos de felicidad con su equipo como siempre. Compartirían el día juntos, como siempre, y entre peleas sin sentido se llevarían bien, como casi siempre.

— Si te duermes aquí, te podrías resfriar.

Al abrir los ojos todo debería ser como siempre, aunque los sintiera pesados e hinchados con un dolor de cabeza como si hubiera llorado, y los abriría en su cama, aunque su espalda la acribillara como si estuviera dormida en una banca. Sentía frío, sentía dolor, sentía el vacío entre sus dedos. Los parpados le pesaban como piedras, le costaba abrirlos como si su subconsciente no quisiera porque sabía que le esperaba una inhóspita realidad.

«Gracias»

Reaccionó tan rápido que alertó a los ninjas que se habían detenido a su lado. En su mente se repitió todo como si se tratara de una película horrenda que no quería ver. No había sido una pesadilla ¡Sasuke en verdad se había marchado! Ya era de día, para ese entonces él ya estaría muy lejos de la aldea, o peor aún, en las garras de Orochimaru. Los escalofríos recorrieron su espalda y giró rápidamente su rostro en busca de ayuda. Advirtió la presencia de Izumo y Kotetsu y no tardó ni tres segundos en empezar a decirles lo que había pasado. Les explicó alto y fuerte que Sasuke pretendía ir con Orochimaru, temerosa y apresurada, para que rápidamente toda la aldea emprendiera en la búsqueda de su compañero.

Los dos ninjas con paquetes muy pesados se miraron el uno al otro y apresuraron su paso a la oficina de la Hokage. Mientras, Sakura se bajó de la banca con un dolor de cabeza y cuerpo terrible. Necesitaba regresar a casa y darse un buen baño antes de ir con la quinta y preguntar qué es lo que sucedería con su amigo. También necesitaba descansar, pero eso lo haría después de que alguien le diera respuestas acerca de la situación.

…

Sakura salió de la oficina de la Hokage confundida. La quinta había mandado a un equipo de cinco a una misión catalogada como rescate. Afortunadamente no había tachado a Sasuke como traidor, pero el equipo que había mandado le resultaba un poco… extraño, por no decir otra palabra desalentadora.

Para empezar el encargado era Shikamaru, y él mismo había elegido a Chouji, Kiba, Neji y Naruto para acompañarlo, todos genin. Confiaba en sus compañeros, pero esperaba que mandaran a jounins por lo menos a una búsqueda tan importante y no sólo por tratarse de Sasuke, sino por Orochimaru y todos los peleles que podrían secundarlo.

«Confía más en ellos» Le había dicho la Hokage, pero no podía evitar pensar que ellos no serían lo suficiente para enfrentar a alguien como Orochimaru. Naruto era el más fuerte del equipo y sólo en él podría confiar. Por los demás, no estaba segura en qué pensar o si les importaría en verdad la misión. No estaba en posición de juzgar habilidades cuando ella ni siquiera había podido detener a Sasuke con palabras, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que faltaba más en ese improvisado equipo formado por ninjas novatos.

Caminó hasta la entrada donde estarían todos los demás alistándose para partir. Naruto destacó como de costumbre por su revuelto cabello rubio y su inconfundible traje naranja. No chillaba animado como cada vez que salía con el equipo siete, parecía más bien concentrado o incluso dolido de la decisión de su compañero. Se acercó a él antes de que dejara la aldea atrás para rogarle la más sincera de las peticiones.

— Espera.

Llamó la atención de todo el recién integrado equipo y tomó la palabra. Naruto se veía decidido sin ni siquiera necesitar de sus absurdas peticiones, pero de cualquier forma no se podía contener. Necesitaba decirle y que él le dijera que no había nada que temer.

— La Hokage me ha informado acerca de todo — anunció cabizbaja — Lo siento, no podré ir contigo.

Y no era porque Shikamaru no la hubiera elegido, era porque se sentía demasiado débil para hacerle frente a Sasuke y menos capaz de detenerlo si se iba a enfrentar a Naruto.

— Ni siquiera tú pudiste convencerlo ¿eh? — dijo entonces Shikamaru — Parece ser que tendremos que obligarlo a entender. Sakura, tu trabajo aquí está hecho.

Sakura lo entendió, pero ello no lo hacía menos doloroso. Las lágrimas cayeron sin temor a ser expuesta como una chica frágil. Todos sabían que Sakura Haruno tenía un espíritu muy fuerte, casi tanto como el de Naruto, y su entereza era sobresaliente a un montón de shinobis, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, ese espíritu y entereza se escondían para dar paso al temor y la desolación. Aunque no hablaran mucho, en el fondo no querían ni siquiera imaginarse lo que sería ver marcharse a la persona que amaban con todo su corazón, menos si esa persona se iba con el asesino de su grandioso líder. Sasuke era un tipo frío y agrio en muchos aspectos y aunque no hubieran convivido con él por demasiado tiempo, era un miembro de la aldea de la hoja, y un ser querido para un puñado de personas. Fue Naruto quien habló, pero el resto del equipo secundó sus palabras con una atenta devoción a lo que eran: ninjas y camaradas.

— Gracias Naruto.

El rubio extendió su dedo hasta ella con emoción.

— ¡Yo lo traeré de vuelta, es una promesa de por vida!

Despejada de toda duda, Sakura realmente agradeció de corazón tener a alguien como Naruto en su vida, a pesar de todos los desprecios y las malas palabras que algún día le dedicó. El rubio en serio iluminaba como un sol y sus juramentos daban esperanza. Lamentó todo y a la vez lo agradeció. Naruto era un tipo en el que se podía confiar.

Los vio marcharse hasta que apresuraron el paso y ya ninguno era distinguible en la lejanía. Confiaría en ellos, y esperaría a Sasuke muy pronto en la aldea.

Regresó a su casa con mejores ánimos de los que había salido. Desearía poder hacer algo más para ayudarlos. El asunto de Sasuke lo terminaría resolviendo Naruto, a pesar de que era una cosa de equipo. Se entristeció nuevamente por no poder ser de ayuda y lamentaba el hecho de que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre terminar así, de lado, mientras sus compañeros corrían apresurados por la vida.

Preparó su mochila de viaje, aunque no iría a ningún lado. Guardó herramientas básicas de campamento, vendas, medicina y un poco de ropa limpia. Algo que hacía como de costumbre cada vez que salía de misión, aunque no hubiera ninguna preparada para ella. Miró la fotografía de su equipo similar a cada mañana y suspiró pensando en ellos. En Sasuke más que en Naruto y en todas las cosas que le depararían si no lo llegasen a encontrar.

Cepilló su cabello como hace mucho no lo hacía, con cuidado, sintiendo la resequedad y la irregularidad de un improvisado corte. Había cambiado demasiado desde que se convirtió en miembro del equipo siete. La niña vanidosa y engreída ya no estaba más en sus ojos verdes. Ahora se reflejaba una persona que quería valerse por sí misma y seguir trabajando todos los días con honestidad y humildad, eso se lo había enseñado Rock Lee. Veía a una persona que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar con valentía en mundo que se le venía encima para proteger a un ser querido, eso se lo había enseñado su maestro Kakashi. Veía a una persona que lucharía por sus sueños mientras repartía amor y esperanza a los demás, eso se lo había enseñado Naruto. Y también, veía a una persona que no menospreciaba a los demás sin antes comprender sus propias flaquezas y trabajar en ello para llegar alto, eso se lo había enseñado Sasuke.

En sus brillantes ojos verdes de emoción, seguía la niña enamorada de la academia que se alegraba con tan sólo ver a su amado Sasuke cruzar una esquina, pero esa niña ahora tenía más armas y más experiencia para enfrentar al mundo por su amor, incluso si el enemigo se tratara del mismísimo Sasuke, no podía quedarse con la cabeza agachada esperando a que se lo trajeran en vuelto hasta la puerta. Aunque no fuera la más poderosa, lucharía por él, porque así se lo habían enseñado.

Ella también podía hacer una diferencia, incluso si su ayuda fuera del tamaño de una gota de agua en el océano, debía y necesitaba hacer algo. Tomó la mochila ya preparada, sujetó la cinta en sus cabellos ya peinados, y puso en la mesa una carta ya escrita donde se despedía de sus padres si no llegase a regresar.

Saltó desde su balcón dispuesta a marcar esa diferencia, donde un pequeño momento de razón inundó su cabeza, pero por algo decían que el mundo era para los locos y estaba dispuesta a hacer locuras por sus amigos.

Dejó su casa a sus espaldas, se hacía más pequeña a cada paso. Dejó la banca donde había despertado en la mañana, tan fría y falta de comodidad. Dejó la aldea a la que llamaba hogar, no regresaría hasta que toda su familia estuviera ahí.

Sus pasos eran firmes y su mirada decidida, no regresaría a menos que fuera con Sasuke Uchiha.

…

Saltó de rama en rama con rumbo a ninguna parte. En ocasiones escuchaba el indistinguible sonido de los kunais chocando y pensó que se trataría del equipo que mandó Konoha por Sasuke. Intentó todo lo que pudo desviarse hasta que no fuera detectada, pero sin alejarse tanto ni perder el rumbo que le conducirían a Sasuke. Era difícil porque no tenía ningún tipo de guía a la mano, ni perros ninja ni nada, pero en base al terreno y su intuición lograría llegar, vaya que sí.

Dio un par de vueltas por unos terrenos que se veían destruidos hasta que algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos pudo ver como una gran esfera negra de energía crecía hasta lastimar la vista por el increíble destello de luz que desató al final y que cubrió gran parte de la cuenca donde se encontraba. Era el valle del fin que mostraban en los libros, un lugar histórico donde los fundadores de la aldea se habían enfrentado por última vez en una gran batalla y donde alzaron gigantescas estatuas de piedra en su honor, que eran las paredes de una también enorme cascada.

Esos debían ser Naruto y Sasuke ¿quién más sino ellos? Aunque esa no fuera una técnica que ella le hubiera visto antes a alguno de los dos, tenía el presentimiento de que ese era algún tipo de repercusión al chocar el Chidori con el Rasengan. Incluso desde su distancia se notaba que la intensidad de la batalla era impresionante y que el daño que se provocarían podría no tener marcha atrás, sin referirse en su totalidad al daño físico. Transpiraba demasiado por su nerviosismo y los escalofríos no tardaron en llegar. El lugar estaba muy dañado y el agua se agitaba peligrosamente a todas direcciones mientras se desbordaba de su cauce. Las nubes pesadas estaban tapando el cielo dejando que un único rayo de luz iluminara cierto punto hasta desaparecer. La lluvia cayó de manera inevitable, haciendo más peligroso un descenso.

De igual forma lo hizo, descendió para ver lo que acontecía y ser testigo de la magnitud del poder de Sasuke. Vio la espalda con el prestigioso símbolo del clan Uchiha, parado frente a un inconsciente Naruto. Sasuke se había doblado de dolor cerca del rostro de su amigo antes de dejarse perder por sus pensamientos y sólo mirarlo. Estaba muy cansado, herido y consternado.

— Sasuke-kun.

Lo agarró con la guardia baja, tanto que se sobresaltó y dio un giro brusco hacia ella. La impresión en su rostro le hacía entender que no se la esperaba ahí, pero que su presencia era más que indeseada. Seguramente Sasuke estaría pensando que ella había aparecido una vez más para estorbarle, y efectivamente era cierto. Agradecía mucho a Naruto, pero esta vez le tocaba a ella terminar la labor, no le dejaría marchar solo.

Sakura no lo igualaba en fuerza, aunque le superara en inteligencia, eso era obvio, pero con lo cansado física y mentalmente que se sentía, hasta ella tendría una oportunidad contra él. Pero Sasuke no puso en ningún momento una posición de defensa así que tampoco ella lo hizo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó molesto.

— Lo mismo que vino a hacer Naruto.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa altanera.

— ¿Y crees que tú podrías hacer lo que él no pudo?

La piel de Sasuke empezó a oscurecerse con la marca de maldición que supuestamente Kakashi había contenido. Estaba tomando la apariencia de una cosa muy peligrosa, pero no se permitió sentirse intimidada.

— Si — fue su respuesta seca.

— ¿Sí? — había repetido — ¿Sí qué?

— Sí puedo hacer más que Naruto.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se extendió más, pero inmediatamente se apagó. Los gestos de Sasuke comenzaban a ser volubles.

— No tengo tiempo para esto, Sakura — respondió — Te lo diré una vez más, vete a casa.

Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera pensó en marcharse. Se puso en guardia y aunque Sasuke comprendió que no hallaría otra manera de deshacerse de su equipo sin antes darles una paliza, su cuerpo no respondió ante las acciones de Sakura y se quedó inmóvil. Sin levantar un puño ni poder pensar en estrellar alguna técnica contra su cuerpo, a Sasuke no le provocó ninguna clase de orgullo enfrentarse a ella. Contra Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, pero con Sakura se sentía fuera lugar.

— Sakura, vete a casa.

Necesitaba que la misma Sakura se diera cuenta de que era una batalla sin sentido para ambos y que simplemente debían continuar sus caminos como siempre debió ser. No debería estar ahí con él interfiriendo, no necesitaba que ella estuviera ahí.

— Sólo si vienes conmigo.

Pero al parecer Sakura disfrutaba de los malos tratos y las palabras cortantes, era alguna clase de chica masoquista que desfrutaba poner su vida en juego por un tipo que no la quería. Porque él no lo hacía, había estado confundido jugando a cosas del amor, nada más y nada menos. Amar a alguien era una expresión muy grande y estaba seguro que él jamás la volvería a utilizar después de su familia. Antes, le había admitido a Naruto que él era su mejor amigo, pero con lo que supuestamente sentía con Sakura había una diferencia muy grande.

Él no la amaba, estaba segurísimo de ello, y no desistiría de sus planes sólo porque ella lo quería. Si estaba dispuesta a pelear, entonces así sería. Ella misma se había ganado el que la considerara ahora como un obstáculo que debía derribar para poder pasar.

— Que así sea.

Saltó hasta ella permitiéndole esquivar la patada y frenando con un kunai el impacto que ella intentaba hacer con el suyo. Las peleas con kunais era algo que dominaba muy bien como casi cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que ella le estaba empujando hacia un lodoso pedazo de piedra que le hizo resbalar y poder ser golpeado en el estómago por su pesado puño. Suerte para ella porque él estaba realmente cansado y ahora molesto. Hizo el sello para su jutsu de fuego y lo lanzó salvajemente hasta ella que saltó hacia el rio y se dejó caer, protegiéndose con el agua de sus llamaradas. Un clon salió con más kunais en mano, pero rápidamente lo repelió mientras la original intentaba sumergirlo de los pies y arrastrarlo al fondo del agua para que perdiera más fuerzas intentando liberarse con la densidad del agua en su contra.

Era astuta, pero había olvidado un importante detalle. Su límite de chidoris había acabado, pero aun así su mano podía acumular la suficiente cantidad de electricidad como para que ella sintiera el choque en su cuerpo y perdiera un poco la fuerza de su agarre. Entonces, con el aire perdiéndose más y más, Sasuke la sujetó del vestido y la miró apenas. No se podía distinguir mucho de ella, pero si podía ver el gesto de dolor que le provocaba, que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla que tenían, sino por él. La llevó de regreso a la superficie donde quedaron flotando intentado recuperar el aire, que se volvía también complicado porque la lluvia apretaba conforme el cielo empezaba a tronar.

— ¡Déjalo ya! — gruñó Sasuke.

— ¡Sólo si tú lo haces!

Si seguía con eso pronto no tendría fuerzas para marchar y era cuestión de tiempo para que más ayuda de Konoha llegara ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo se quitaba a su molesto equipo de encima? Siempre tenían que complicarlo todo, incluso cuando los trataba tan mal e intentaba dañarlos. ¿Por qué simplemente no se rendían?

Las palabras de Sakura la noche anterior hicieron eco en su cabeza, cuando ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y esperaba que pudiera quedarse con ellos. Después recordó una de las más atrevidas confesiones donde le pedía que, si no podía quedarse, entonces la llevara con él. Y la misma Sakura había llegado con una mochila de viaje cuando Naruto venía sin nada. Definitivamente no. Orochimaru le regresaría apenas lo viera llegar con ella. Además, no sabía qué tipo de vida les vendría encima con alguien como ese sujeto y Sakura podría no estar preparada para algo así. No podía llevarla, aunque lo quisiera.

— Ya te lo dije, este es el camino que debo seguir.

Pero nada le importaba a ella cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si él se lo pedía.

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a seguirlo contigo!

Ella se lo estaba proponiendo implícitamente en esa oración. Si no podía quedarse, si no soportaba estar en la aldea, si su alma intranquila necesitaba del poder que le ofrecía Orochimaru, al menos podría permitirle acompañarlo para que el dolor se hiciera menos pesado, para que la angustia y la soledad no lo acuchillaran sólo a él. Estaba dispuesta acompañarlo si no podía regresar. Por eso había llevado su mochila, porque estaba segura que el espíritu necio de Sasuke no le permitiría dar marcha atrás, y aunque ella supiera que irse era incorrecto, también su espíritu le haría acompañarle a donde quiera que vaya.

— Te arrepentirás de tu decisión — lanzó su última advertencia.

— No lo haré nunca.

Tan silencioso como la noche, Sasuke no perdió más el tiempo y nadó hasta la orilla, ella le siguió. Tomó sus cosas y ella hizo lo mismo. Caminó hasta el bosque y ella le imitó. Ya las palabras sobraban, y las cosas estaban decididas.

…

«Ya no hay marcha atrás» se dijo, mientras caminaba detrás de Sasuke por un pasadizo subterráneo en alguna parte del país del fuego, o incluso fuera de él, ya no lo sabía con exactitud. No se retractaría de su decisión, aunque todo el sitio le diera pánico con sus fríos colores y cosas raras goteando por todas partes. Se escuchaban gritos de desesperación y suplica en la lejanía y esperaba que no fueran de personas que habían recurrido a Orochimaru en busca de poder.

Imaginó que sería así de tenebroso pero sus deseos de no dejar solo a Sasuke fueron más poderosos que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora mucho menos que antes se arrepentía, pues que Sasuke pasara por todas esas cosas solo, era algo que no la hubiera dejado dormir nunca más.

Vio la mano desnuda de su compañero y con ansias de sentir su calor, estiró su mano izquierda para poder tocar su derecha. Sasuke no se esperaba ese acto de presencia y alejó su mano de ella con un brusco jalón. No es que la estuviera despreciando, aunque era una parte de eso, sino que no era el momento de mostrar afecto delante de dos hombres que esperaban cualquier rastro de debilidad para empezar sus manipulaciones. Sakura necesitaba ese contacto que él había rechazado, y apretó el puño sintiendo solamente el vacío.

No esperó a que la aceptaran tan fácilmente como en un principio, cuando Kabuto había argumentado que lo mejor sería matarla para que no le estorbara a Sasuke, pero en cambio, Orochimaru había visto algo más que resultaba más útil que deshacerse de ella. No sabía con exactitud qué era aquello que necesitaba, si ella era una persona común y corriente, pero fuera lo que fuera, podía estar al lado de Sasuke y eso era algo que agradecía.

— Lo mejor será descansar esta noche — dijo el sujeto — Seguro pasaste por muchas emociones fuertes ¿o no? Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no pronunció ni una palabra, pero era más que obvio que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

— Yo les mostraré sus habitaciones — interfirió Kabuto — Usted descanse, Orochimaru-sama.

No quería pensar que probablemente alguien intentaría cortarle el cuello mientras dormía, pero se iría acostumbrando que de ahora en adelante tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto y un kunai bajo la almohada. Cuando llegaron a la primera habitación, que de habitación sólo tenía una cama y un mueble donde guardar ropa y nada más, Sasuke decidió que no era necesario seguir andando, porque ese espacio sería más que suficiente para ambos.

— Ella y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación.

Kabuto alzó una ceja, indeciso.

— ¿Seguro? No hay mucho aquí para los dos, sólo hay una cama.

Eso era lo de menos para Sasuke.

— Sí, estoy seguro.

No se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a Sakura o integrarla en la decisión, pero sabía que por su propia seguridad estaría de acuerdo con él. Kabuto agregó unas cuantas cosas antes de marcharse, como dónde estaba el baño, y que por nada del mundo debían de ir a la sección oeste de la guarida ni molestar a Orochimaru. Había acomodado bien sus gafas y mirado a Sakura como si fuera un objeto fuera de lugar, que no combinaba con nada a su alrededor.

Pues en cierto modo sí se sentía así. Quería preguntarle a Sasuke qué sentía, si se arrepentía de toda la inusitada frialdad del sitio comparado con Konoha. Si acaso no le preocupaba haber dejado a Naruto en un pequeño lugar cubierto de la lluvia, pero solo. Quería saber si es que acaso no tenía un poco de miedo de lo que les fuese a pasar. O si estaba molesto de haberla llevado con él.

— No — dijo repentinamente.

Ella lo miró confundida.

— No estoy arrepentido, pero supongo que tú sí.

Suponía que ella era un libro abierto para él y su cara de angustia reflejaba todo lo que estaba pensando.

— Tampoco me arrepiento de haber venido contigo.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y dejó su mochila de viaje que había recuperado entre los escombros en el suelo. Puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y dejó caer un largo suspiro. No pudo dejar de verle mientras hacía todas esas cosas, y él, sintiéndose hostigado de su atenta visión, le reprendió.

— Deja de hacer eso. Ya tomaste una decisión y no puedes retractarte ahora, te lo advertí.

Sakura sacó un poco de ropa limpia de su mochila y se metió al baño que apenas era un cuarto de cuatro metros cuadrados. No contestó nada a su reclamo y empezó a quitarse la ropa para poder bañarse.

Si agudizaba el oído, los gritos de furia y desesperación todavía podían escucharse como murmullos fantasmales. La guarida era una especie de prisión también, y quienes la custodiaban eran ninjas crueles y asesinos. Sasuke resplandeció por su agria indiferencia a ese hecho y ella por el temblor que todo generaba en su falso sosiego. Una vez que sintió la fría agua caer sobre su espalda, en un baño pequeño y mohoso muy lejos de su hogar, sus amigos y su familia, Sakura empezó a llorar ahogando sus exclamaciones y esperaba que el agua chocando contra el suelo fuera lo suficientemente ruidosa para que Sasuke no pudiera escuchar sus gemidos de angustia. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿Cuándo regresaría?

¿Sasuke se sentiría igual?

Se lavó esperando que así también se fueran sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, pero estos no se marchaban. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se escuchara una explosión anunciando la llegada de Kakashi-sensei y Naruto que habían llegado a rescatarlos. O de Rock Lee o Shikamaru, o incluso de Ino, pero el tiempo pasaba dentro de ese baño y nada estaba cambiando. Esta vez no pensó en contener un gran gemido que se escapó y la hizo consciente de lo tonta que era. Tenía frío, tenía miedo, se sentía sola.

La puerta empezó a forcejearse hasta que la debilidad del viejo pestillo la hizo ceder y abrirse para mostrar todo su cuerpo tembloroso. Sasuke había entrado completamente desnudo y lleno de la suciedad que había dejado su encuentro con Naruto. Volvió a cerrar la puerta que simplemente quedó montada y la miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseos ocultos y la voluntad de cumplirlos, hipnotizándola al punto de hacerle olvidar la razón por la que lloraba. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó desde la cintura, poniendo su rostro húmedo en su hombro y acomodándolo en su cuello. Ella lo abrazó por los hombros mientras temblaba de frío y de amor por él. Sonrió sintiéndolo cerca, sonrió porque un simple tacto suyo bastaba para hacer que cobrara fuerzas. Sasuke sujetó su rostro y tomó sus labios con calma, mientras saboreaba el agua fría y las lágrimas de la kunoichi.

— No tengas miedo — susurró — No te dejaré morir.

Aunque fueran cortas, sus palabras significaban mucho para ella. Su principal miedo no era morir, era perderlo todo.

—Yo tampoco te dejaré morir — prometió.

No sabía cómo ni de qué forma le sería útil, pero hallaría la manera de serlo, esa sería su nueva motivación. Tal y como alguien similar a Kabuto había terminado siendo útil para alguien igual a Orochimaru, ella encontraría la manera de ayudar. No le importaba ya cómo la juzgarían en su hogar. Tenía familia, tenía amigos, pero jamás se perdonaría si una de las personas que más amaba en toda la vida se perdía solo en la oscuridad. Ella no le debía nada a nadie, pero estaría dispuesta a sacrificar tantos años de comodidad para darle algo a él, por muy poco que se tratase.

Viviría una vida con él, cubriendo su espalda y motivándole a no perder el rumbo mientras cumplía su obscura misión, y más temprano que tarde, regresaría de su mano a casa. Al final de sus días, si fuera mañana o en cincuenta años, teniendo de esa manera a Sasuke, manejaría las consecuencias de sus actos y no se dejaría alcanzar por los arrepentimientos.

..

TBC

..

* * *

¡Hola! Esta parte se suponía que estaría en el capítulo pasado, pero me dije a mí mismo: "dejemos que piensen que Sakura se queda en la aldea huehuehue". Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Esperaba más desprecio, pero recibí comprensión y me siento mejor.

Por cierto, bendito yisus que por fin se acabaron las partes del manga y ahora podré escribir sin pegarme tanto al guion original porque a partir de aquí pues todo se despega. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura-chan? ¿Acaso no recibirá el entrenamiento de Tsunade y será otro tipo de ninja? ¿Acaso podrá invocar serpientes rosas? ¿Sasuke la del barrio hallará la felicidad? Pues lo sabremos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer.

 **SM~**

PD: Vuelve DonnaKey


	10. Agraciado y fresco

_**Notas al final.**_

* * *

 _ **Marca de afección**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: A**_ _graciado y fresco._

* * *

 **S** u intuición le decía que debían de ser entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, pero fue Kabuto quien les había despertado con unos toques en la puerta anunciándole a Sasuke que Orochimaru quería verle y que ella no era la importante. Podría quedarse dormida si le apetecía, pero estaba segura que apenas su compañero se marchara no podría ni cerrar un parpado.

Su compañero no murmuró nada ni hizo ninguna mueca, su rostro parecía perdido y no se trataba solamente por recién levantarse. Tal vez estaba pensando en el nuevo y exigente entrenamiento que le esperaba y que seguro esta vez sí le daría resultados en su lucha contra su hermano. Cualquier cosa, pero no creía que estuviera extrañando Konoha. Independientemente de Orochimaru y todo lo demás, había intentado marcharse bastante enfadado, sobre todo con Naruto. Sasuke reconocía a su amigo como alguien fuerte y cuando le pidió un enfrentamiento en las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin parecía bastante confiado, en su mirada se leía que a pesar de reconocer su fuerza no lo creía capaz de tocarle un pelo. En cambio esa mañana en la azotea del hospital, la rabia podía sentirse en cada poro, parecía que Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que Naruto se estaba haciendo tan fuerte que le estaba dejando atrás.

Ella sabía que Sasuke se estaba llenando de inseguridades y que era más susceptible a la manipulación, y ahora que se encontraban en el nido de la serpiente, no quería que por esas mismas inseguridades Sasuke terminara odiando su hogar y a sus amigos por no comprenderle.

Tenía ganas de comentarle que quería acompañarlo a ver a Orochimaru, ser su sombra si se lo permitía. Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura que Sasuke la mandaría de paseo antes de dejarse perseguir como si fuera su niñera.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo listo salió de la habitación viendo que Kabuto no se había marchado, él tipo echó una vista bastante rápida a la habitación encontrándola en mallas, pero no le dio tiempo a que viera su cara avergonzada porque Sasuke inmediatamente cerró la puerta y escuchó los pasos alejarse.

Lo cierto es que hacía bastante calor y ambos habían dormido con pocas ropas pero no desnudos. De cualquier forma, eso se malinterpretaba un montón para dos chicos, pero en este punto tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru ya deberían suponer que, para haberla traído a un sitio como ese, debían tener algo más que un simple compañerismo.

No esperó mucho para levantarse y tomar una ducha. Se puso el uniforme ninja de siempre y se sentó en la cama a esperar. No había nada más que hacer aparte de eso.

…

Aproximadamente habían pasado tres horas cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

— Soy yo, Kabuto.

Eso no era nada reconfortante.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó.

— Orochimaru-sama quiere verte a ti también.

Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, y aun así no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

— Voy.

Abrió la puerta lo más calmada posible. Kabuto seguía con esa miradita de considerarla indeseada en el sitio, y sin Sasuke ahí debía de tomar en cuenta que sí le daba bastante mala espina hasta qué punto él querría deshacerse de ella.

— Sígueme.

Los pasillos eran largos y laberinticos. Intuía que después de tanto tiempo transcurrido Sasuke ya no estaría con el legendario ninja, así que se quedaría sola con dos monstruos dispuestos a todo y el color de su piel palideció.

Llegar apenas les tomó tiempo y con el mismo toque de saludo, Sakura entró a una sala muy grande y obscura, donde se mostraban grandes calabozos y muchas personas dentro. Algunos ni siquiera parecían humanos.

— Orochimaru-sama — advirtió Kabuto su llegada.

El ninja la miró de abajo para arriba intentado recordar.

— ¿Tu nombre?

Ella tragó.

— Sakura Haruno.

Estaba segura que ese hombre trataría de relacionarla con algún clan poderoso del que pudiera sacar provecho, pero lo cierto era que la familia Haruno eran sólo civiles desde hace años salvo excepciones como ella. No había nada de especial en su persona, ni clanes legendarios, ni líneas sucesorias, ni una bestia dentro, absolutamente nada.

— No perteneces a ningún clan ninja — No tardó en resaltar lo que ya había pensado — Kabuto…

El ninja dio un paso adelante.

— Forma parte del equipo que se le asignó a Sasuke en la academia junto a Naruto Uzumaki. Destacó por ser la numero uno de su generación en inteligencia, análisis y estrategia. Sus notas fueron brillantes. También, según al registro de los exámenes Chunin, ella contestó correctamente todas las preguntas del examen escrito. Debido a su falta de habilidades de recolección de información, supongo que todo lo hizo fruto de sus propios conocimientos.

A Sakura le dio un escalofrío por todo lo que el tipo investigó de ella, creía ser absolutamente irrelevante allí.

— Durante nuestra pelea en el bosque de la muerte no te vi participar — dijo después Orochimaru — Pero si eres del tipo estratega, supongo que serás útil aquí.

Sakura no se atrevió a decir nada.

— Las guaridas son manejadas por personas de mi confianza, organizadas de tal manera que se puedan realizar mis investigaciones sin que ninguna de las villas se entere de éstas ni de su localización.

La kunoichi escuchaba con atención, casi intuyendo lo que Orochimaru estaba intentando sugerir.

— La verdad es que… estamos cortos de personal. La aldea de la hoja acabó con muchos subordinados y estamos en la búsqueda de nueva gente capaz — bisbiseó con su voz serpentina que hacía poner los pelos de punta.

— Quieres ayudar a Sasuke ¿verdad? — interfirió Kabuto — Estamos dispuestos a entrenarte también, aunque de manera diferente, a cambio tú trabajaras para nosotros sin chistar. Nos vendría bien un cerebro como el tuyo.

Casi se sentía alagada, casi. No podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo para pensar que esos dos asesinos en verdad estaban haciéndola prospecto para ser parte de sus malvados planes. Ellos seguro suponían que ella no estaba ahí precisamente porque hubiera traicionado Konoha y ahora quisiera atentar contra ella, por supuesto que no, y ese hecho la debería hacer totalmente una persona a la cual tener desconfianza. Sin embargo, lo que sea que cruzara esas mentes perversas, no tenía otra opción más que obedecer y aceptar el rol que le asignaran. Tampoco se esperaba que la dejaran quedarse ahí gratuitamente.

Pero la verdad detrás de todo aquello era bastante evidente para Kabuto, quien no se sorprendió de que su maestro pensara en incluir a la pequeña e inexperta kunoichi a sus filas. Por muy fiel que le fuera a la villa, esa tal Sakura Haruno era igual a Sasuke, capaz de abandonar su moral e ir en contra de las leyes sólo para seguir a su corazón y hacer su propia voluntad.

Si ella estaba ahí, era porque Sasuke resultaba ser alguien demasiado importante para ella, y trabajaría a su lado en el bando que fuese.

— ¿Qué dices Sakura-chan?

Orochimaru se había dirigido hacía ella por mero formalismo, no creía que en verdad le dejaran opción a declinarse.

— A… Acepto.

Aunque ese no fuera el verdadero motivo por el cual Orochimaru la hubiera aceptado desde un principio en su guarida, serviría, y quien sabe, a lo mejor y esa kunoichi salida de la nada terminaría siendo un miembro excepcional. No siempre los buenos ninjas salían de clanes legendarios y él mismo era un ejemplo de ello.

Además, en sus verdes ojos podía ver la determinación que le recordaba a una mujer muy peculiar.

— Todo está dicho entonces — dijo dándose la vuelta — tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento de Sasuke-kun, pero descuida, Kabuto se encargará de ti. Nos veremos después Sakura-chan.

Kabuto entonces puso una mano en el hombro de la kunoichi mientras el otro sujeto se marchaba.

— Servirás a Orochimaru-sama, pero yo seré tu mentor.

Sakura asintió con falsa quietud atreviéndose a preguntar.

— Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que aprenderé?

— Ya verás — fue todo lo que respondió — sígueme.

Kabuto se alejó de su cuerpo y caminó en la dirección opuesta a la que habían llegado. Le habían dicho que como estratega sería de ayuda, pero seguramente el entrenamiento sería algo más que afinar sus habilidades cognitivas. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Kabuto pelear, pero si era la mano derecha de Orochimaru, seguro tendría mucho que aprender de él.

…

Habían llegado a una sala donde se encontraban bastantes libros muy bien acomodados. ¿En serio la pondrían a estudiar? No creía que fuera cierto, pero todo apuntaba a que sí.

— Escucha, leerás todo esto y quiero que en menos de dos horas ya lo tengas aprendido — dijo, poniéndole dos libros bastante gruesos en frente — Lo primero que aprenderás aquí será ninjutsu médico

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Kabuto fuera un ninja médico.

— Lo segundo que aprenderás será lo opuesto: venenos, enfermedades, heridas en puntos vitales, etcétera.

Kabuto planeaba convertirla en un ninja médico como él, y le parecía una opción bastante buena y complementaria. La verdad es que había pensado que le enseñarían a invocar serpientes y alargar el cuello, pero esto estaba mejor.

Aunque dos horas era muy poco tiempo para memorizar dos libros enteros.

— Y lo último lo dejaremos como una sorpresa.

El tipo no reía ni lo decía con simpatía, así que no sabía si sería una sorpresa desagradable o muy desagradable. Sin nada más que comentar, Kabuto abandonó la habitación dejándole mucho que leer y prepararse.

…

Cuando el día había acabado, se sentía cansada hasta de cargar su propio cabello. Había utilizado todo su chackra para intentar revivir serpientes y otros animales con lo poco que llevaba estudiando, y era absolutamente cansado ser una novata en eso y tener que aguantar todo lo que demandaba su nuevo mentor. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, no podía negar que se sentía un poco emocionada del nivel que podría llegar a alcanzar trabajando con ese hombre, antes de que, por supuesto, Sasuke cumpliera con su objetivo y regresaran juntos a casa.

Entró a su habitación vacía y aprovechó el tiempo a solas para tomar un baño y relajarse. En verdad le dolían los brazos y la cabeza, se sentía como si hubiera sido drenada de absolutamente todo y sólo quería echarse en la cama y descansar. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no levantó la cabeza, sabía que era Sasuke y le saludó.

— Hola ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien — contestó mientras la miraba. Estaba bastante sucio y tenía todavía las ropas desgarradas — ¿Estuviste encerrada todo el día?

Sakura negó.

— Estuve con Kabuto — dijo, y Sasuke arrugó la frente — Está entrenándome.

— No me informaron nada.

Sakura se removió en la cama.

— No me lo esperaba, pero está bien ¿verdad? Podré ser de ayuda — comentó.

Sasuke quería decir que eso no le interesaba, que era de mejor ayuda si se quedaba lejos de las personas que podrían rebanarle el cuello con apenas pestañear. No dijo nada en contra porque Sakura parecía querer encontrar un lugar y volverse fuerte. De cierta manera, estaba bien que Orochimaru también la tomara como su pupila y pudiera explotar todo el potencial que él sabía que esa kunoichi tenía, solamente no quería imaginar que bajo cualquier error como excusa, quisieran eliminarla.

— Está bien — mencionó sombrío.

Otro toque en la puerta los hizo desconcentrarse. El que se acercó fue Sasuke y apenas abrió un poco. Era Kabuto, como no, pero con una charola grande con comida.

— Es la cena.

Apenas Sasuke la había tomado cerró la puerta sin agradecer. Sakura debía aprender de eso, ya que entre esas personas los malos tratos imponían respeto ¿no? Claro que lo aplicaría cuando se hiciera más fuerte, ahora no podía irse con tonterías.

— Come — ordenó Sasuke. Bastante hambriento cabía destacar, pues lo primero que hizo al depositar la charola en la cama fue tomar uno de los tazones de arroz y empezar a engullir. Ella también lo hizo.

Dejaron los platos a un lado una vez que habían acabado, ya no se necesitaba hacer o decir nada más que no fueran unas buenas noches y a dormir. Orochimaru y Kabuto eran madrugadores y los traerían cortos a muy tempranas horas, lo más sabio era descansar.

…

En los pocos dos meses que ya llevaba ahí, había aprendido demasiado de ninjutsu médico, sobre todo en la parte de la teoría, venenos, antídotos, regeneración de tejidos y lo más difícil, órganos internos.

Kabuto y Orochimaru eran escalofriantes, pero hasta entonces la habían tratado bien, incluso el ninja legendario solía soltar halagos que definitivamente no se espera de un poderoso criminal. Su mentor era bastante disciplinado y exigente, pero le tenía paciencia. Hasta entonces todavía no había logrado reanimar a ningún animal, pero avanzaba a grandes pasos y le faltaba poco para encontrar ese algo que le haría merecedora de llamarse ninja médico.

Mientras tanto, como si se trataran de prácticas en el hospital, la llevaba con él a unos laboratorios donde había muchos cuerpos tendidos en mesas, algunos vivos otros no, y muchos con bastantes sellos en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Como ninja médico, Kabuto y Orochimaru analizaban a esos hombres y mujeres con características especiales que les habían hecho fruto de su interés y que, de alguna manera u otra, no habían querido cooperar de manera fácil con Orochimaru.

— Fue bueno que Sasuke-kun fuera diferente — soltó el hombre.

Kabuto iba de aquí para allá con ella diciéndole cosas, datos y características. Su mentor era una fuente inagotable de conocimientos y ahora no cabía ni una sola duda de por qué era la mano derecha de Orochimaru con tantas habilidades que poseía.

No es que estuviera llenándose de admiración, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir respeto hacia sus habilidades. Si la quinta Hokage era la mejor ninja médico del mundo, Kabuto seguro sería el segundo mejor.

Seguido de esos meses, Sakura consiguió hacer un veneno a base de sus propias ideas, mezclando sustancias y plantas que contrarrestaban antídotos conocidos, aunque no fueran muy potentes al principio. Después, ella misma aprendió a eliminarlos y hacer que esos métodos le sirvieran para crear venenos más fuertes y de difícil cura.

Logró regenerar el tejido muerto en muy poco tiempo. A diferencia de Kabuto, la actitud de la kunoichi con los prisioneros, que eran sus principales pacientes, le hicieron ser respetada y de preferencia.

Había empezado a escalar poco a poco con la medicina y lo opuesto a ella. También le estaban entrenando en taijutsu, y enseñado algunas técnicas propias de los seguidores de Orochimaru. Su primera invocación fue una serpiente roja que la miró muy mal e incluso la había ofendido, pero ambas tuvieron que tragarse el coraje de trabajar juntas y hacer movimientos ayudándose mutuamente.

— Las serpientes no son amigables — le había dicho Kabuto — A veces ni siquiera respetan a Orochimaru-sama.

Y lo tenía clarísimo.

Un día de repente su entrenamiento había cambiado, y la necesidad de hacer invocaciones y trabajar con serpientes habían quedado relegadas a un segundo lugar. Simplemente Orochimaru le había pedido que intentara concentrar su chakra en algún punto específico de su cuerpo, como sus puños o sus piernas, y luego liberara ese chakra como si fuera una explosión intentando destruir lo que tocara. Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo considerando que no tenía un ejemplo y esperaban resultados de algo que no le habían enseñado. Eso le había costado otras dos semanas de mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente había destrozado el suelo abriendo grietas con apenas cinco metros de radio, pero que ya eran algo.

— Planea que aprenda las mismas técnicas de Tsunade — mencionó Kabuto. No era una pregunta en realidad.

— Pero mucho mejor, ¿acaso no es lo más apropiado?

No pudo seguir desarrollando las técnicas de concentración de chakra porque inmediatamente Kabuto había retomado su entrenamiento original. Más bien, todo había parecido una especie de prueba para ver si podía desarrollarse en cosas diferentes que más tarde tendría que aprender por su propia cuenta.

…

Apenas veía a Sasuke. Después de un par de meses Sakura finalmente había sido cambiada de habitación a una propia, y como el entrenamiento duraba todo el día para ambos, mientras eran mandados a misiones con otros ninjas y a viajes largos, existían semanas enteras en las que no se veían ni de casualidad.

Este día sería diferente. Había escuchado de Kabuto que tanto él como Orochimaru se irían a la guarida del sur y que podrían tomarse esos tres días como un descanso o bien, seguir entrenando en soledad. Conociendo a Sasuke, él preferiría el entrenamiento a un descanso, así que le tocaría a ella la difícil tarea de convencerlo a que se quedaran un momento a charlar y hacerse preguntas mutuas de sus avances, comer juntos o incluso verlo entrenar si es que se ponía de testarudo.

Se sabía los caminos de memoria y lo buscó por todas partes, pero no podía encontrarlo. Ni en su habitación ni en el campo que utilizaban para el entrenamiento.

Se detuvo en medio de su búsqueda al escuchar algo. Era demasiado escándalo que venía de la sala donde estaban las mesas con los "pacientes" por llamarlos de alguna manera y procedió a abrirla. Ahí, encima de la mesa, un hombre se revolvía inquieto tratando de quitarse los tubos que tenía en el cuerpo intentando liberarse. No le correspondía a ella enfrentarse a crisis así porque realmente los asuntos de Orochimaru no le comprometían, pero tampoco permitiría un desastre si es que podía evitarlo.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera quitarse el papel con los sellos que impedían su visión, Sakura se acercó cautelosa por detrás para intentar noquearlo, sin embargo, en la mesa que había detrás aparentemente en calma, otro hombre se movió repentinamente sujetándola con los brazos en el cuello.

— Si haces algún movimiento, voy a romperte el cráneo — amenazó.

Asintió con calma y vio como el primer sujeto, ahora de forma tranquila, quitaba todo de su cuerpo y procedía a liberar a su compañero de atrás. Sakura esperó paciente hasta que los brazos alrededor suyo dejaron de apretar.

\- ¿Yuichi? - el otro hombre no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada antes de caer como peso muerto.

Sakura se removió para quitarse los pesados brazos de encima y acomodó al hombre en su lugar. Después hizo lo mismo con el tipo que se había levantado, costándole horrores, pero lográndolo al fin. Sabía exactamente como volver a conectarlos y activar los sellos que, desde un principio, debieron haberlos mantenido inconscientes. Como si alguien los hubiera desactivado a propósito, pero era ridículo, a ese lugar sólo entraban Kabuto, Orochimaru y ella. ¿Por qué ellos intentarían provocar tal situación? A menos que…

...

— Hoy tuve una prueba.

Sasuke enfocó su mirada en ella mientras tomaba agua.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba?

— Controlar a los presos, más bien recolocar las cosas en su sitio y mantener el orden. Realmente estaba pasando muy cerca antes de que se pusiera peor, así que podríamos decir que también tuve un golpe de suerte, ¡pero no tanta! También se debió a mis habilidades que…

El parloteo incesante de Sakura le hicieron poner el dedo en sus labios para que finalmente se callara. Era una tarde hermosa, de esas que coloreaban el cielo de un maravilloso tono rojizo y todo alrededor lucía sepia, igual a una de esas fotos antiguas.

La mano de Sasuke descansaba en la hierba mientras recargaba la otra en su rodilla doblada. Una de esas poses que ponían los modelos que tanto recordaba. Agraciado y fresco, ese era Sasuke. El mundo podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era un buen chico. Un chico que había sufrido penas y que le atormentaba el pasado, que trataba, pero que no podía olvidar. Estando en sus zapatos, quizá ella tampoco hubiese podido ignorar toda la vida un asunto tan importante como el asesinato de todo su clan.

Quien lo comprende mejor que nadie será Naruto, pensó, aunque no fuera una verdad absoluta. Seguro Sasuke pensaba lo mismo, ambos tenían que ver a su alrededor la felicidad de las familias mientras ellos no tenían nada. Eso le hacía pensar en sus propios padres, y en cómo se habrán tomado la noticia. Les informó que se iría por un tiempo a seguir su camino ninja entre otras cosas, porque de lo contrario jamás se lo podría perdonar. Los volvería a ver, de eso estaba segura, y estaba dispuesta a compartir su cariño con Sasuke si tan sólo él se lo permitía.

Deslizó su mano para intentar tocar la de él. Su cabello rosa estaba más largo y pudo acariciar una de las mejillas cubiertas por cabello negro.

Sasuke le dedicó una de esas miradas que le leían el alma. Se preguntaba qué tanto pensaría su amado cuando se quedaba en silencio. ¿La consideraría importante? ¿La creería fuerte? ¿Agradecería su compañía?

— Gracias.

Sakura dio un respingo ante las palabras de su amado. Otra vez él parecía leerle la mente, o incluso talvez eran paranoias suyas y había agradecido porque sujetarle la mano era una universal señal de apoyo. Lo que sea que fuera, ella le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por no dejarme solo.

A Sakura le temblaron las manos y su corazón.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo…

— ¿A sido difícil estar aquí?

Sasuke le preguntó con un cambio de actitud más interesado.

— No… no realmente. He aprendido bastantes cosas, me estoy haciendo fuerte, aunque no tanto como tú. Es algo que tal vez no me hubiera atrevido para hacer en la comodidad de Konoha — argumentó.

— No lo creo — dijo él, después de un escaso momento.

— ¿El qué?

— Yo sé que tú te hubieras hecho muy fuerte en la villa, sólo necesitabas bajarte de la nube en la que vivías siempre.

Sasuke lo dijo tan seguro que ella se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tú no hubieras podido hacerte fuerte allá?

El moreno dejó unos segundos pasar antes de explicar.

— Era imposible, había demasiadas distracciones.

— Me alegra no haber sido una de ellas y que pudieras traerme contigo.

Decir que ella había sido la más grande de las distracciones en ese entonces lo hubiera hecho quedar como un idiota, así que se lo guardó.

— Eras más una molestia.

La kunoichi rio de su comentario, por alguna razón no le molestaba que le dijera así. No lo tomaba como una ofensa, sino como una forma de tomarle el pelo.

— Bueno, pues gracias.

— ¿Y ahora por qué me agradeces tú a mí?

— Por hacerme abrir los ojos ¿Sabes? Eres una de las cuatro personas a las que le agradezco con el corazón por motivarme a cambiar mis malas actitudes. Tú… a veces… podías ser un poco hiriente, pero ese fue el mejor incentivo para hacerme ver la realidad. ¿Recuerdas cuando defendiste a Naruto de mí?

— No lo defendí de ti — dijo — sólo no me agradó lo que dijiste porque me sentí identificado.

— De cualquier forma, un chico tan valioso como él no merecía que lo tratara de aquella manera, lo recuerdo y me da vergüenza — dijo riendo.

— Naruto no me parece muy valioso — mencionó con pesadez mientras Sakura reía más fuerte.

— Lo es, igual que Lee, y Kakashi-sensei. Por lo menos para mí.

Sasuke giró su rostro hacia el frente donde el casi mágico color del atardecer había desaparecido y ahora el cielo se cubría de oscuridad. No sabía qué tenía que ver ahora el ridículo vestido de verde o Kakashi, si era por haberla defendido en el bosque de la muerte, pues no lo había hecho nada bien, Sakura se impresionaba por nada. Después recordó algo.

— Lo lamento.

— ¿El qué?

— Cuando tiré tus manzanas.

— Oh vamos, no te preocupes por eso, además, me habías hecho sentir peor otras veces.

Sasuke volteó lentamente hacia ella sorprendiéndose que se atreviera a decirle aquello. ¿Era tan malo? Se lo preguntó.

— Bueno, malo… malo, no eres. Sólo un poco difícil de tratar — alegó después — Ya sé que en estos momentos no puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

Sakura puso una pose de modelo muy exagerada mientras le giñaba un ojo. Sasuke no retiró su profunda mirada de ella, hasta sonreír por hacerla sonrojar y sentirse ridícula, tal vez si era malvado. Retiró un mechón de su cabello y lo hizo hacia atrás, antes muerto que decirle que la combinación de sus ojos y cabello le resultaba realmente atractivo.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza abriendo sus labios, como si le pidiera a ella que lo besara y se callara de una vez, y así lo hizo. Los labios de Sakura eran suaves y se sentían realmente bien, los había extrañado.

No eran novios ni nada parecido, no le había ofrecido nada por acompañarlo, pero podría permitirle a Sakura pensar que sería la única a la que le permitiría aquello. Una silenciosa muestra de fidelidad a lo que compartían y que dudaba que quisiera hacer con alguien más que no fuera ella, la siempre molesta Sakura.

TBC.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. No sé ustedes, pero no puedo alejar a Sakura de la medicina cuando se le da tan bien, aunque eso sí, siempre pensé que ella debería aprender como lo opuesto a ello y cosas de muertos, etc, etc. Además el byakugo luce muy bien en ella. Todavía falta ese extra que le "enseñaran" que tal vez ya lo tengan adivinado. Sakura, Kabuto y Orochimaru se portan muy bien entre ellos, bueno, todo es para tener a Sasuke-kun tranquilo.

Por cierto, ahora tengo perfil en face :O y ¿han visto a Noctis de FFXV? Lo shipeo con Sakura y quiero escribir muchos fics, era todo lo que quería decir.

Nos leeremos muy pronto, gracias por leer y los quiero mucho.

SM~

Pd: Vuelve Donna, que sin ti la vida se me va.


End file.
